O Bebê Potter
by Day Pereira
Summary: Gina e Harry eram amigos... Tinham uma amizade forte, inabalável. Mas e os sentimentos de amor que Gina nutriu por Harry durante toda a adolescência. Segundo ela não passaram de uma paixonite de criança, que depois de ter experimentado perdeu a graça.
1. Chapter 1

_Trailler_

_Um amigo..._

Gina? Recriminou uma voz interna O que estava fazendo? Beijando na boca seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter?

Recordava dos beijos de Gina... Da época da escola, mas isso havia ficado lá trás... Tentou mentalizar que ela ainda era irmã de Rony! Tratava-se de Gina, sua amiga, sua melhor amiga. Era loucura. Era… sensacional.

_Um amor..._

Uma chama apagada reacendeu dentro dela...

Porque você se afastou de Gina? Vozes internas repreendiam Harry, mas ele as ignorava solenemente, permitindo que a paixão consumisse seus pensamentos e se apoderasse de seu corpo.

_Uma noite..._

— Harry, por favor! — implorou, abafando um soluço. — Eu o quero tanto. Por favor…

— Também quero você, Gina — confessou ele, sem reconhecer a própria voz. — Mas…

Finalmente, tornaram-se cientes da complexidade do que haviam feito, percebendo que haviam trilhado um caminho que amigos geralmente não tomavam, pois não eram amigos; só tentaram camuflar os sentimentos que tinham um pelo o outro por detrás daquela amizade.

— Não pense! — murmurou Harry.

— Não! — concordou Gina, um leve tom de pânico na voz. — Não pense.

Adormeceram sobre o mesmo travesseiro, de mãos dadas.

_Um bebê..._

— Harry — começou Gina, e desatou a chorar. — Harry, eu… eu estou grávida… de um filho seu!

E agora… o que era aquilo? Estava sorrindo? Não, com certeza, não. Mas… sim, ele alargava o sorriso… cada vez mais, até atingir o ponto máximo.

Harry avançou um passo e abraçou Gina. Ela reagiu, tensa, porém decidiu entregar-se ao conforto do calor e da força de Harry… só por um segundo.

_E agora..._

"Vamos nos casar logo".

As palavras de Harry ecoavam em seus pensamentos, e implorou para que se dissipassem, deixando-a em paz.

Passou a mão no lençol, onde Gina se deitara quando fizeram amor. Fora uma noite romântica, sem dúvida. O ato partilhado com Gina ultrapassara as expectativas em intensidade… o ato fora… bonito, especial de verdade, o que aumentava a confusão.

Ah, raios! Aquela noite não se repetiria e era melhor esquecê-la. Bem, não podia apagá-la completamente da memória, já que resultará num bebê.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

Harry Potter entrou no apartamento, fechou a porta com violência, jogou a jaqueta de couro de dragão em uma cadeira. Então, se jogou no sofá, amaldiçoando tudo e a todos. Não ficou nem um segundo no sofá, logo se levantou e passou a andar em círculos, inquieto.

— Mulheres... — resmungou. — Quem precisa delas? São todas volúveis. Esquisitas. Totalmente irresponsáveis, imprevisíveis, incompreensíveis… in… in… ininteligíveis. Oh, céus, as mulheres me deixam maluco!

Estacou, passou as mãos nos cabelos bagunçando e caminhou até a parede da sala, na qual bateu três vezes com força.

— Esteja em casa! — murmurou, fitando a parede. — Em uma hora dessas, é preciso conversar com o melhor amigo. Vamos, vamos, avise que está.

Duas batidas abafadas soaram em resposta, e Harry bateu mais uma vez, confirmando a recepção.

Ótimo, pensou. Mensagem enviada, recebida e respondida. Três batidas indagando se havia alguém em casa, duas do destinatário em resposta e a última sua, pedindo ao amigo que se achegasse para conversarem. Primitivo, sim, mas funcionava. Além disso, era divertido, um código secreto conhecido apenas por ele e o vizinho.

Em poucos minutos, teria alguém para ouvir suas lamúrias, oferecer-lhe o ombro e bater em suas costas.

Sem dúvida, era adulto e perfeitamente capaz de lidar com as próprias emoções, lamber as próprias feridas, reerguer-se e seguir em frente. Sim, claro que era. Na verdade era o que estava fazendo nesses últimos 6 anos... Desde que tudo aconteceu...

Os dois primeiros anos foram difíceis. Mas difíceis do que poderia imaginar... Isolou-se. Não sentia culpa, tristeza, só precisava de um tempo para colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Foi isso que alegou aos amigos, aos Weasley´s e todos pareceram entender.

Enfim, ficou dois anos afastado, viajando pelo mundo, tentando se encontrar, viver... Quando retornou a Londres, ficou um ano dedicado ao treinamento de auror, depois assumiu um posto no Ministério da Magia da Irlanda, ficando lá por dois anos e retornando somente a Londres no último ano.

Ter ficado um pouco afastado de Londres foi bom; nos outros lugares, poucos o conheciam. O nome Potter não tinha o peso que tinha na Inglaterra. Mas sentia muita falta de Hermione, Rony, todos os Weasley´s... A decisão de voltar estava relacionada, principalmente, a um sentimento se ausência, não sabia bem o que era, mas sentia que faltava algo em sua vida!

Passou novamente as mãos no cabelo. Droga! Mas por que sofrer sozinho se tinha com quem partilhar os acontecimentos tortos da sua vida?

Bateram na porta, e Harry apressou-se a atender.

— Que bom que estava em casa! Estou mesmo precisando de companhia… - Harry não bem abriu a porta e já começou a falar. - Opa, tem algo errado. Está de robe verde, o que significa que está se sentindo péssima a ponto de tirar esse desastre do armário. O que houve, Gina?

Harry estreitou o olhar, avaliando atentamente a vizinha.

Gina definitivamente não estava no normal, concluiu. A figura esguia se cobria do pescoço aos pés com aquele robe de malha horrível, verde-ervilha, um péssimo sinal. Aquele robe equivalia ao cobertor a que todas as crianças se apegam na infância, consolo nos momentos de debilidade física ou emocional.

Gina trazia uma caixa de lenço de papel de baixo do braço e assuava o nariz avermelhado, parecendo doente. Completavam o quadro o rosto delicado muito pálido e os olhos castanhos, normalmente brilhantes, meio embaçados.

— Posso entrar, Harry? — Gina suspirou e enxugou o nariz com um lenço de papel mais uma vez.

— Como? Oh, claro. Desculpe-me. — Ele se pôs de lado, abrindo passagem. — Só estava dando uma olhada em você. Parece péssima, Gi.

A amiga o fitou irada e entrou, os pés protegidos por velhas meias esportivas que na verdade pertenciam a ele.

— Muito obrigada — ironizou Gina, atirando-se no sofá. — Era exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Você faz maravilhas para levantar o moral de uma mulher.

Harry sentou-se na mesinha diante dela, deixando-se avaliar pela vizinha, que, a exemplo dele, torceu o nariz.

— Você também não ganha nenhum concurso com essa aparência, Harry! — vingou-se. — Seus cabelos estão despenteados, o que é normal, mas também significa que andou passando as mãos neles, nervoso. Está com olheiras... Ainda é bonito,... Mas precisa cortar os cabelos. Francamente, são belos cabelos, castanho-escuros,... Mas, parece que você levou um choque elétrico. Numa escala de zero a dez, você leva cinco.

Harry ajeitou os cabelos com as duas mãos e inclinou-se para a amiga.

— Você está doente? — questionou, preocupado. — Por isso está assim, horrível e rabugenta? Mas é alguma doença terminal?

— Sim. Estarei morta à meia-noite. Adeus, Harry. Eu só queria que soubesse que foi um amigo maravilhoso nestes últimos dez meses, e que eu… bom, você sempre foi um bom amigo, desde a época da escola...

— Quer parar? — pediu ele. — O que você tem?

— Uma infecção nasal — resumiu Gina. Suspirou e apalpou o nariz. — Estava péssima ontem, fui ao medibruxo e ele me receitou uma poção curativa Mas, como sou muito corajosa... Bem, fui a um encontro às cegas ontem à noite,... Hermione não desiste de me arranjar alguém! – Falou dramática.

— Pensei que tivesse jurado que nunca mais aceitaria encontro que Hermione arranja! – Harry falou compreensivo. – Eu já desisti dos que ela me arruma!

— Estava desesperada — confessou ela, suspirando. — Trata-se de um amigo de um primo de um dos colegas dela no St Mungus. Ai... Foi um saco... Ficou o tempo todo me falando dele, da casa dele, da varinha dele,...

Harry riu, mas ficou sério quando Gina o fuzilou com o olhar.

— E sério! — protestou ela. — Na despedida, me disse que eu era uma mulher de sorte por ele ter saído comigo! – Gina adquiriu um tom dramático e continuou. — Arrastei-me para fora da cama para conhecer um esquisitão! Nunca mais. Chega de encontro às cegas para mim. Nunca mais. Na verdade, posso até ter desistido dos homens…

— Bem vinda ao clube! — replicou Harry, desolado.

— Como assim? Você também está desistindo dos homens? — provocou Gina.

— Muito engraçado. — Harry levantou-se e levou a mão ao pescoço. — Estou por aqui com as mulheres. — Deteve-se e atentou à vizinha

— O que aconteceu? – Gina lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor.

— Cheguei hoje no final da tarde — contou Harry, fitando o teto. — Exausto. Procurei por Beverly e marquei um encontro. Estava mesmo ansioso, queria vê-la, divertir-me e… Ha! Que piada.

— O que aconteceu? – Gina insistiu.

— Beverly rompeu comigo, Gi. Conheceu outro enquanto eu estava fora, um corretor do Gringotes. Disse que era melhor namorar um cara comum do que eu, já que eu nunca dou atenção a ela!

— Não posso condená-la — falou Gina, pensativa.

— Oh, muito obrigado — ironizou Harry. — De que lado está afinal? Acabo de ser dispensado, Gi. Gostaria de um pouco de solidariedade, se não for pedir demais, amiga.

— Bem, o que quer que eu diga? Vamos analisar a questão com frieza. Você foi para Escócia logo após o ano-novo, caçar aquele comensal!

— E daí?

— Ficou fora por quase dois meses — prosseguiu Gina, contando nos dedos. — Voltou para casa, conheceu Beverly em uma festa e saíram quase todas as noites por… quanto tempo?… Três semanas?

— Mas foram três semanas fantásticas! — assegurou Harry, saudoso. — Quando me lembro...

— Poupe-me dos detalhes. — Gina assou o nariz. — Então, partiu para Suíça e ficou lá um mês naquela conferencia. — Fez pausa. — O que esperava que Beverly fizesse? Só saíram juntos por algumas semanas e então… puf… você desaparece, nem sabe dizer quando estará de volta a Londres.

— Nunca sei quanto tempo vou ficar fora. Sabe como é… — resmungou Harry. — Depende do que eu encontrar lá depende dos problemas que irei encontrar, das pistas... Ah, Gina você sabe! Eu sou auror!

— Rony também é, mas ele quase não viaja! – Provocou. - Eu entendo, sinto sua falta quando você está longe. Imagine o que uma namorada sente... Beverly obviamente gostava de você, mas o relacionamento era muito recente para ela suportar esse tipo de separação. Provavelmente, resolveu romper antes que se magoasse. Lamento, amigo, mas entendo a posição dela.

— Não está me ajudando a sair da depressão, Gina. — acusou Harry, de cenho franzido.

— Lamento, querido, mas prefiro ser franca. — Gina deu de ombros. — Encare, Harry. Vai ter muita dificuldade em encontrar uma mulher com a qual se case e tenha filhos, se insistir nesse trabalho, quer dizer, nessas viagens para caçar comensais... - E continuou, franca. — Todas essas viagens estão malogrando suas tentativas de envolvimento romântico, devido à falta de atenção adequada…

— Agora estou oficialmente deprimido. E depois, não sei se quero ter uma família... — declarou Harry, fitando o teto novamente, esse era um assunto que ele procurava não pensar. — Que grande amiga você é, Gina Weasley. Lançou-me do limite da minha miséria a um abismo profundo.

— Não exagere, Harry!

— Bem, não quero mais falar sobre isso. — Ele se levantou. — Vamos comemorar!

— Comemorar o quê? — Gina espantou-se.

— Não faço ideia! — respondeu ele. — Mas havemos de encontrar um motivo.

Harry foi até um pequeno bar e pegou uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e dois copos de cristal. Serviu a bebida, passou uma para Gina e ergueu a dele.

— A nós! — brindou. — Aos melhores amigos… nos bons e maus momentos… e esta noite de sábado definitivamente é um dos maus. — Fez pausa de repente. — Opa. Espere. Acho que você não deve misturar álcool com poções curativas.

— Há um aviso no frasco, mas isto não é whisky cem por cento. Não fará mal. Pode até me relaxar, e me sentirei melhor… porque estou péssima.

— Está bem — concordou Harry, cauteloso. — Mas vou limitar sua cota, senhorita.

Bateram os copos de leve e provaram a bebida. Harry sentou-se perto de Gina outra vez.

- Hum... Tá bom! — elogiou Gina. — A poção me deixa com tanta sede… O whisky desceu como veludo, acariciando minha garganta ressecada.

Harry reabasteceu o próprio copo.

— Srta. Weasley... Tirando o esquisitão que Hermione lhe arranjou... Ninguém mais? E o repórter bonitinho do Profeta que você andou saindo?

— Hum, Sr. Potter. Ele era legal, mas... Grudento demais! Depois de duas semanas, cansei! E depois... Tinha mau hálito! – Gina fez uma careta.

— Nada mal — avaliou Harry, satisfeito. — Nada mal mesmo!

Gina o olhou intrigada, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Esvaziou a taça em três goles.

— Hum... Tá uma delicia... Me aqueceu toda. — Ergueu os pés e agitou os dedinhos, fazendo a meia escapar e cair no chão.

Harry observou a cena. Sentiu seu corpo todo esquentar. Devia ser o whisky, já estava indo para a terceira dose. Gina se serviu mais um pouco da bebida e se aninhou junto dele, enxugando o nariz enquanto buscava uma posição confortável.

— Pode me servir mais um pouco, por favor?

— Não. Não vamos nos arriscar misturando álcool e poção curativa, nunca fui muito bom e poções, mas sei que essas misturas não terminam bem. Gi, isso me deixa preocupado.

— Só mais um dedo e está ótimo — prometeu ela. — Já estou bem alegre só com isso.

Harry mediu a dose para Gina e voltou a se aninhar junto dela no sofá. Harry esvaziou o copo, pousou-a na mesinha, voltou-se e deu um beijo rápido no nariz da amiga.

— Céus, estou exausto. Fiquei dezesseis, dezoito horas direto interrogando um comensal no Ministério da Holanda e, na volta, ainda levo um fora de Betty. A vida realmente é uma mer… às vezes.— Com isso, Harry abafou um bocejo.

— Harry, o nome dela era Beverly. Beverly, não Betty!

— Oh, sim… Beverly — corrigiu ele, e franziu o cenho. — É a vida: vem fácil, vai fácil. Será? Não. Se acredito que às vezes a vida é uma grande mer…? Sim.

— Ora, não fique tão deprimido — consolou Gina. — Eu estou doente, sai com um esquisitão...

— Hum... — cobrou Harry. – Isso quer dizer que seu dia foi pior que o meu? O que ganho de prêmio de consolação?

— Um beijo da perdedora! — ofereceu Gina. Fez um beicinho exagerado e fechou os olhos.

Harry deu um beijo sonoro nos lábios da amiga, hesitou por uma fração de segundo e, então, beijou-a novamente, com mais gentileza.

Gina sentia os lábios se derretendo a pressão suave. Ele a provocava com a língua gentilmente, pedindo passagem. Ela correspondeu ao beijo sensual e às carícias com a língua em total abandono.

Gina? Recriminou uma voz interna O que estava fazendo? Beijando na boca seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter?

Claro, sempre trocavam "bitocas"… mas, oh, céus, não se tratava de uma bitoca entre amigos. Tratava-se de um homem beijando uma mulher, de verdade. Ok! Já tinham se beijando antes... Na época da escola, quando namoraram... Mas foi só um namoro de escola, tinha uma paixonite por Harry desde que o viu embarcando no Expresso Hogwarts junto de seu irmão Rony para a escola. Alimentou essa paixão durante anos... Até que um dia Harry a percebeu, namoram pouco tempo, logo ele terminou alegando que precisava protegê-la. Depois da guerra, o assunto "namoro" nunca mais veio à tona. Harry viajou e ela tratou de viver a vida dela. Achou que a paixonite por Harry havia ficado no passado, como uma boa lembrança, nada mais.

Não deviam estar fazendo aquilo. Não. De jeito nenhum. E ela poria fim à cena em um instante. E logo. Dali a pouco. Na semana seguinte… Mas apenas emitiu um gemido feminino de puro prazer, enquanto o beijo prosseguia. Lembrou como eram bons os beijos dele, que sentiu saudades... Talvez a paixonite por Harry não tivesse ficado no passado como ela gostava de pensar!

Potter! Pare com isso, repreendia-se Harry. Não pode beijar Gina assim. Não desse jeito. O problema era que ela correspondia plenamente, deixando-o excitado. Tinha lábios tão macios, tão solícitos, tão… Droga! Recordava dos beijos de Gina... Da época da escola, mas isso havia ficado lá trás... Tentou mentalizar que ela ainda era irmã de Rony! Tratava-se de Gina, sua amiga, sua melhor amiga. Era loucura. Era… sensacional.

Harry gemeu e abraçou Gina com mais força. Ela o enlaçou ao pescoço, e aprofundaram o beijo. Tombaram no sofá macio sem interromper o contato, ela deitada sobre ele. O cinto de seu robe afrouxara durante a movimentação, expondo seus ombros.

Harry piscou, incrédulo ante a extensão de pele nua a centímetros de seus olhos, em uma imagem ligeiramente desfocada. Segurou Gina com firmeza e a ajeitou sob seu corpo, assumindo a posição superior. Suportando-lhe o peso com um braço, passou a beijar o tentador ombro desnudo e foi baixando rumo ao seio.

— O que… o que vestiu por baixo do robe? — indagou, audacioso.

— Hum? — Gina parecia sonhadora. — Oh, não vesti nada. Nada. Acabava de tomar um longo banho de espuma quando você bateu na parede. Não tive tempo de me vestir, apenas peguei meu velho robe confortável e vim. Estou como vim ao mundo por baixo do robe, Harry.

— Ouuu! — observou ele, meneando a cabeça. — Não chega nem perto. Vou beijar você de novo, Gina, porque estou mesmo precisando…

Com isso, segurou-a pela nuca e beijou com tal intensidade que ela perdeu o fôlego. Gina sentia o calor aumentar e a pulsação se acelerar, impossibilitando qualquer raciocínio… Só era capaz de sentir, de saborear… de desejar.

Desejar Harry.

De queimar de desejo por Harry Potter. Uma chama apagada reacendeu dentro dela... Porque mesmo eles haviam terminado? Porque mesmo eles não reataram o namoro depois da guerra... Isso não vem ao caso agora. Não mesmo!

Porque você se afastou de Gina? Vozes internas repreendiam Harry, mas ele as ignorava solenemente, permitindo que a paixão consumisse seus pensamentos e se apoderasse de seu corpo.

Sentia-se incendiar.

Nada mais importava, exceto a intensidade do desejo por Gina, algo que jamais experimentara. E ela também o queria. A ele. Era tão deliciosa… com aroma perfumado do banho de espuma recente.

Gina… nua na banheira… com milhares de bolhas de sabão sobre a pele macia, grudadas aqui e ali, e acolá, e… Harry afrouxou o cinto do robe, afastou as abas e expôs toda a parte superior do corpo maravilhosamente feminino.

Bolhas aqui, pensou vagamente, enquanto se abaixava para abocanhar um mamilo e provocá-lo com a língua. Desceu mais um pouco. E bolhas aqui, anotou mentalmente, beijando a pele refrescante no abdômen de Gina. Que bolhinhas sortudas…

Retornou ao seio, o qual abocanhou voraz. Gina enterrou as mãos nos cabelos espessos dele, apertando-o contra o peito, ofegante.

Os cabelos castanho-escuros de Harry eram realmente gostosos, deliciou-se ela, forçando o raciocínio em algum ponto do cérebro anestesiado. Tão espessos e sedosos… Cabelos maravilhosos. Divinos.

Oh, sentia-se tão estranha. Mas maravilhosa. Nunca experimentara uma paixão tão infinita, tão forte, tão ardente. Depois de Harry, saiu com outros rapazes, namorou por quase dois anos com Phillip, também teve Brian... Mas sempre que a relação começava a se tornar mais intima, ela tratava de terminar. Porque mesmo fazia isso? Eram caras legais...

Harry começou a beijar sua barriga. Não suportava mais, tinha de aplacar aquele fogo antes que não sobrasse nada além de cinzas dispersas ao vento.

— Harry, por favor! — implorou, abafando um soluço. — Eu o quero tanto. Por favor…

— Também quero você, Gina — confessou ele, sem reconhecer a própria voz. — Mas…

— Não pense. Não temos de pensar, temos, Harry? Diga-me que não temos de pensar.

— Não temos de pensar... — repetiu ele, tentando se convencer. — Não pensar… Oh, espere. Controle de natalidade. É melhor pensarmos nisso.

— Eu tomo poção contraceptiva — informou Gina. — Não precisa se preocupar.

— Isso dispensa mais raciocínio — concluiu ele intensificando os carinhos em suas pernas.

— Isso mesmo! – Gina arfou ao sentir um toque mais intimo.

Harry levantou-se e despiu-se rápido, jogando as roupas no chão. Gina avaliou cada centímetro formoso dele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes... Quadribol! Santo quadribol! Harry tinha os músculos bem definidos, nem parecia aquele menino magricelo da época da escola!

Mas agora era diferente, observou Gina. Não estava com o Harry camarada, amigo, parceiro. Tratava-se de Harry, o homem, e… oh, misericórdia, ele era tão másculo que dispensava qualquer descrição.

Era como se de repente ganhasse óculos mágicos que lhe permitiam ver o que nunca vira antes. Incrível. Quer dizer, já tinha visto isso sim! Mas sempre tratava de desviar o pensamento, quando aquela vozinha interior dizia que Harry estava bonito, quando sentia uma pontada de ciúmes toda vez que ele falava de uma garota nova.

Harry inclinou-se e tomou Gina nos braços, puxando-a contra o peito, o robe abandonado no sofá.

Beijou-a de forma exigente, e ela retribuiu agarrada a seu pescoço. Erguendo-a nos braços, ele tomou o corredor, direto ao quarto. Pousou-se de pé no chão, afastou a colcha e instalou-a no centro da cama imensa. Deitou-se a seu lado sem perder tempo.

Tão linda, pensou Harry, ao beijá-la novamente. Gina era diferente, delicada e feminina, a conscientizá-lo demais da própria masculinidade.

Sempre a achara bonita de uma forma juvenil, mas, naquele momento, Gina revelava-se a mulher mais sensual, tentadora e sedutora que já conhecera.

Sabia, desde que a conhecera naquele dia fatídico que embarcava para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, que Gina era divertida, zelosa e carinhosa. Mas, por que, raios, nunca reparara em como Gina era encantadora? E feminina? E sensual? Quando namoram na escola... Estava cego mesmo! Gina estava desabrochando naquela época... Mas depois? Porque afastou Gina, porque não fez nada para reatarem o namoro? Tinha vontade de matar aquele tal de Phillip, e, intimamente, ficou muito satisfeito quando terminaram o namoro; e todos os rapazes que Gina saia, sempre achava um defeito. Por que fazia isso?

Porque se tratava de Gina apenas, sua melhor amiga, irmã de Rony, aquela que sempre o acompanhava às festas da família Weasley à beira do lago, aquela que ouvia suas lamurias, aquela que fazia seu bolo de chocolate favorito,... Mas, naquelas ocasiões, reuniam-se todos, enquanto agora… estavam sozinhos, e ele a desejava tanto.

Não pense, Potter, avisou o cérebro. Não pense.

Continuaram se beijando, acariciando, explorando, descobrindo. Com as mãos, refaziam a trajetória dos lábios, e a paixão só fazia crescer. De tão ofegantes, a palpitação do coração atingia níveis alarmantes.

— Oh, Harry, por favor! — implorou Gina.

— Sim — cedeu ele, rouco.

Harry posicionou-se sobre ela e a penetrou, sentindo a umidade cálida da feminilidade recepcionando-o, festejando o que ele lhe trazia. Passou a se mover, devagar a princípio, depois aumentando o ritmo da dança, até atingir sincronia com seus corações disparados. O contato tornou-se mais quente. Mais pulsante. Até atingirem o momento de êxtase.

— Harry!

— Gi… ah, Gina.

Permaneceram abraçados, à mercê das ondas do orgasmo que os levava de volta à realidade. Harry relaxou em cima de Gina, exausto, saciado, e então rolou para o lado, com o pouco de energia que lhe sobrara. Aninhou a amante contra o peito e puxou a coberta.

Não conversaram ambos consumidos pela sensação de espanto e encantamento, cientes de que haviam partilhado uma experiência única. A simples essência do ato… a intimidade, a intensidade e perfeição… fazia com que parecessem virgens.

Finalmente, tornaram-se cientes da complexidade do que haviam feito, percebendo que haviam trilhado um caminho que amigos geralmente não tomavam, pois não eram amigos; só tentaram camuflar os sentimentos que tinham um pelo o outro por detrás daquela amizade.

— Não pense! — murmurou Harry.

— Não! — concordou Gina, um leve tom de pânico na voz. — Não pense.

Adormeceram sobre o mesmo travesseiro, de mãos dadas.

**************

N/B: Mais um projeto maravilhoso!!! Eu nem senti que betava! Estava mais no papel de leitora, que quer saber o desfecho, que torce pelo reencontro... Ahhh, Day! Ficou lindo demais! Beijos, Alessandra.

_N/A: Mais uma fic para vocês... espero que gostem, pois como já disse é uma história inspirada em um livro que li e adorei - _Baby: MacAllister-Made de_ Joan Elliott Pickart – (se quiserem me deixem um comentário e o email que mando o texto original), não resistindo e adaptei para o fantástico mundo de HP... A fic terá entre 10 a 12 capítulos, é curtinha, é um romance água com açúcar bem gostosinho de ler. Totalmente independente das minhas outras fics. Situa-se 6 anos depois que Harry derrotou Voldemort, no decorrer da fic tentarei explicar o que aconteceu nesses seis anos. As atualizações ocorrerão de 15 em 15 dias. Bom, quero agradecer a Alessandra, que mais uma vez topou betar mais uma fic minha, a Anny que com quem compartilhei a primeira ideia e ficou com um pouco de raiva do Harry... Agradeço a todos que já deram uma espiadinha, comentaram**: **_

Marininha Potter (os Weasley vão surpreender, bom obrigada por se dispor a ser a beta, mas já tenho a Ale, mas talvez em uma próxima, para dar uma folguinha para ela né, não esquecerei você! ), Igorsambora (espero que goste), Lily A. Cullen ( como já disse os Weasley vão surpreender, mas vai ser legal... se eles vão casar, bom não posso dizer né!), Alice D. Lupin ( espero que goste), Cecília Weasley ( espero que goste) e Cathy S. Black ( nossa que bom, então aproveite e espero que goste).

Beijos e nos encontramos nos próximos capítulos!

Daiana


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO II

Gina acordou com uma sensação maravilhosa de plenitude. Porém, ao se erguer, assustou-se ao deparar com os olhos verdes de Harry, fitando-a com atenção.

— Acordou? – Harry indagou com a voz rouca e incrivelmente sexual.

Gina abriu a boca, mas o choque ao perceber que estava nua não deixou nenhum som sair. Num ato rápido, puxou o lençol até o queixo e fechou fortemente os olhos, como se quando os abrisse, Harry tivesse desaparecido dali. O que definitivamente não iria acontecer.

Céus, fizera amor com Harry Potter! Partilhara o ato mais íntimo de todos com seu melhor amigo! Oh, era terrível, simplesmente horrível! Como pudera ceder à tentação? Harry era seu colega, seu amigão, seu parceiro, seu… Sorriu ao recordar etapas da noite anterior. _Seu amante_, completou extasiada. Nunca, em seus vinte e dois anos de existência, experimentara sexo tão bom.

Não que tivesse tido muitos amantes para comparar, na verdade só Phillip, mas não pode dizer que foi uma coisa maravilhosa, com Phillip tudo era tão morno. Depois Brian, mas esse era melhor esquecer, só de lembrar-se de como as coisas terminaram entre eles... Mas sabia, simplesmente sabia, que o que acontecera entre ela e Harry fora muito mais maravilhoso do que o normal. Com certeza, fora mais fantástico do que tudo o que ela já experimentara.

Ela e Harry revelaram-se perfeitos juntos, como se um passe de mágica os tivesse unido. Deram, receberam e, então, a suprema recompensa. O momento final, o ponto alto da jornada, fora intenso e a levara a um lugar em que nunca estivera… Ai, ai, ai, que noite!

Abriu os olhos. Harry ainda estava ali, lhe encarando. Tinha um ar de satisfação no rosto. Parecia que ele tinha gostado também da noite... Gina parou de divagar com as lembranças e agarrou-se mais ao lençol.

Pense, incentivou-se. Haviam concordado em não remoer o acontecido na noite anterior, mas estavam na manhã seguinte e definitivamente era hora de pensar, pensar, pensar.

Uma hora, em segundos, Harry falaria alguma coisa... Ou ela deveria falar primeiro? O que diria, então? Como deveria se comportar? O que Harry comentaria e faria após o que ocorrera entre ambos? Desejou poder vestir seu robe de malha verde e se refugiar em seu próprio apartamento sem dizer nada a Harry Potter. Talvez aparatasse. Perfeito! Cadê a varinha mesmo... Droga deixou na sala, no bolso do robe!

_Calma, Gina -_, ordenou a si mesma. Era uma mulher madura, que fizera amor com um homem maduro. Isso acontecia entre as pessoas o tempo todo. Não havia nada com que se preocupar... Não é mesmo? Céus!

Fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. Uma parte sua estava horrorizada com o que fizera. Já outra parecia apreensiva com a possibilidade de terem destruído uma rara e preciosa amizade. Uma terceira parte ainda não lamentava nem um pouco ter partilhado o ato de amor mais fantástico do mundo. E uma quarta parte, o mais íntimo de seu ser, estava totalmente realizada, pois sempre havia desejado isso.

Oh, céus! Que isso Gina, estava confessando para si mesma que havia desejado tudo aquilo que aconteceu. Desesperou-se, abriu e fechou os olhos novamente repetidas vezes... O que diria a Harry? Adulta madura, adulta madura, adulta madura, entoava Gina mentalmente.

— Oi, Gi — Harry falou por fim.

— Ohh, sou invisível — informou Gina, e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol.

Harry sorriu e ficou deitado fitando o teto.

— Eu também — afirmou, com um suspiro. — Não estou aqui, portanto, não tente falar comigo.

Gina baixou o lençol só o bastante para espreitar Harry.

— Isso é jeito de um adulto maduro se comportar? — protestou, as palavras abafadas pelo tecido de algodão. — Que vergonha!

Ele virou-se de lado, apoiado em um braço.

— E você, está agindo como uma adulta madura? — provocou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Escondendo-se assim debaixo do lençol… Hum... Não me convence, Gi.

Ela suspirou, baixou o lençol até o queixo e encarou Harry.

— Não sei o que dizer — confessou. — Realmente, não sei. Estou muito confusa no momento. Só sei que não quero perdê-lo como meu melhor amigo, Harry. Isso acabaria comigo. – Respirou fundo e continuou — O que fizemos foi errado, acho, porque amigos não… Mas, por outro lado, foi tão bonito, tão incrível, mas… não devíamos ter… Se bem que… Oh, o que estou dizendo não faz sentido!

— Faz, sim — opinou Harry. — Está dizendo exatamente o que eu teria dito, se você não tivesse desatado a falar primeiro. Preciso de você como minha melhor amiga, Gina, assim como era antes que… Mas tem razão. O que partilhamos foi realmente incrível. Foi… bonito, conforme você mesma disse. – Olhou ternamente para ela e prosseguiu: — Não posso dizer que me arrependo de termos feito amor, mas, pelo mesmo motivo, vou lamentar pelo resto da vida se isso me custar a sua amizade.

Fitaram-se, e o desejo renasceu entre ambos, ganhando calor à medida que as lembranças da noite anterior retornavam.

Harry desviou o olhar, quebrando o encanto que começava a envolvê-los.

— Não, não vai acontecer novamente — decidiu, amuado, fitando a parede oposta. — Nunca mais. — Respirando fundo, encarou-a novamente. — Gina, ouça, está bem? Sabemos, há muito, que não funcionamos como um casal! Simplesmente não daria certo. Não é? Já tivemos essa experiência...

— É — confirmou ela, sem muita certeza. — Não daria certo. Não mesmo.

Se bem que quando namoraram ambos eram jovens demais, imaturos demais... Harry terminou para protegê-la, pois nem ele sabia qual seria o seu futuro... Depois, ela foi orgulhosa demais para tentar uma reaproximação... Hoje, analisando friamente a situação, teve certeza que não foi só culpa de Harry não terem reatado, a culpa foi dela também. Mas, definitivamente, não sabiam como funcionavam como um casal... Pensou em argumentar isso com Harry, mas não era o momento nem a hora.

— Com certeza, fizemos um bom sexo. Eu pelo menos nunca experimentei nada… — Deteve-se. — Apague isso. A questão aqui é a nossa amizade, o quanto isso significa para nós. Certo?

— Certo — confirmou Gina, pressionando a mão na testa. — Nossa amizade.

— Agora, precisamos concordar em nunca discutir o que aconteceu ontem à noite — analisava Harry. — Estou pensando enquanto falo, portanto, preste atenção. Isso mesmo. Não devemos jamais tocar nesse assunto. – Silêncio, pensava em uma justificativa plausível. — O que partilhamos foi fantástico, de verdade, mas acabou, ficou para trás, e vamos esquecer que aconteceu. Lembra aquele beijo no meu aniversário de dezessete. Isso... Sem comentários. Neste momento, renovamos nossos votos de amizade.

— Oh, bem… parece bastante razoável… acho. Vamos simplesmente… nos esquecer… do ato… que foi tão incrível e sensual, tão maravilhoso que desafia uma descrição e…

— Raios, Gi, cale-se!

— Desculpe-me, desculpe-me — apressou-se ela. — Eu me empolguei um pouco. Entendo o que disse, Harry. Não sei como vamos… renovar os votos que nem me lembro de termos feito antes, mas…

— Foi só uma expressão — esclareceu ele. — Simplesmente, concordamos em continuar como amigos, companheiros, parceiros, tudo mais. Está de acordo?

— Claro — afirmou Gina, convicta. — E um excelente plano, Harry, e estou contente que tenha conseguido elaborá-lo sozinho, porque meu cérebro parece mingau. Declaro que você, Harry Potter, é meu melhor amigo e sempre será.

— Muito bem — elogiou ele, assentindo. — E eu declaro que você, Gina Weasley, é minha melhor amiga e sempre será. E isso acerta tudo.

— Com certeza. — Gina fez uma pausa. — Você poderia, por favor, ir à sala pegar meu robe para eu me vestir e poder voltar para meu apartamento?

— Por que não vai pegar você mesma?

— Porque não estou vestida, Harry — explicou ela, os olhos arregalados. — Não vou desfilar na sua frente como vim ao mundo. Seja um cavalheiro Potter!

— Mas quer que eu vá pegar seu robe como vim ao mundo? — replicou ele, e meneou a cabeça. — Isso é ridículo. Estamos longe de nos comportar como adultos maduros. Basta.

Harry afastou o lençol, deixou a cama e encaminhou-se à porta.

— Oh, céus — sussurrou Gina, de olhos cerrados. Um segundo depois, espiava. — Ai, ai, ai.

— Está espiando, Weasley — acusou Harry, detendo-se na soleira.

— Pode crer, Potter — confirmou Gina, e fechou os olhos novamente.

Pouco depois, sentia o pesado robe verde enroscando-se em sua cabeça. Nem se mexeu. Ouviu Harry abrir e fechar uma gaveta da cômoda junto ao closet e, a seguir, fechar a porta do banheiro.

Quando a água do chuveiro começou a correr, pulou da cama, vestiu o robe, verificou se sua varinha ainda estava no bolso e deixou o quarto apressada.

Da porta, ainda fitou a cama. Esqueça Gina. Esqueceu o beijo que trocaram no aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry... Esqueceu o tempo de namoro em Hogwarts. Não, não esqueceu... Tratou de deixar bem escondidinho!

O plano de Harry era consistente, concluiu. Nenhum dos dois queria fazer nada que ameaçasse a amizade rara e especial que compartilhavam. Portanto, não falar mais sobre o acontecido na noite anterior parecia realmente uma boa idéia. Nunca mais tocariam no assunto, apenas continuariam suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Será que conseguiria?

Com um suspiro, deixou o apartamento de Harry. Em sua própria moradia, Gina experimentou a sensação estranha de que levaria muito tempo – caso isso ocorresse -, para se esquecer do ato de amor que partilhara com seu melhor amigo.

Durante a hora seguinte, Gina tomou banho, lavou e secou os cabelos e vestiu calça jeans com blusa vermelha esportiva. Os armários e a geladeira quase vazios não lhe proveram um bom café da manhã, à base de cereais sem leite, um copo de suco de abobora e uma fatia de salsichão.

Já melhorara da infecção nasal, percebeu, ao sentar-se à mesa da cozinha. Poção curativa aparentemente surtira efeito. Sentia-se quase uma nova mulher.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, encaixou o queixo na mão e fitou o espaço.

Bom, era uma mulher diferente da que se sentara bem ali na manhã anterior… o que parecia fazer uma eternidade. Agora, integrava o seleto grupo dos que haviam experimentado o amor como… simplesmente sabia… devia ser.

O que teve com Phillip nunca foi amor, sempre soube! Era agradável ficar com ele. Ele era divertido, companheiro, cozinhava bem, a incentivava tanto profissionalmente, pois percebeu que ela não estava mais satisfeita jogando quadribol... Mas a intimidade era uma coisa tão sem graça, se for comparar com o que teve com Harry, Phillip a respeitava demais... Ficaram dois anos juntos, por comodismo, não tinha coragem de terminar, mas quando ele falou em tornar a relação mais seria, leia-se casamento, Gina terminou. Esse passo não podia dar com Phillip. Não o amava para isso, e casamento era algo sério e para a vida toda, como o casamento de seus pais.

Depois veio Brian... Mas Brian foi um grande desastre. Lembra da fúria de Harry quando os encontrou naquela situação constrangedora. Nem contra Voldemort tinha visto Harry tão descontrolado... Precisou usar um feitiço para impedir Harry de matar Brian. Não gostava nem de pensar.

Estava saindo com Brian há quase dois meses... Ele era tão gentil, tão educado, nunca forçava nada... Até aquela noite, quando a deixou em casa e Gina o convidou para uma xícara de chá. Mas era só o chá mesmo, Brian não entendeu e foi para cima dela, tentou beijar a força, arrebentou a alça do vestido dela, imobilizou Gina no sofá, ela se debatia, pedia para soltá-la, mas ele a segurava com força, marcando sua pele clara... Até que um raio vermelho fez Brian tombar no chão, Gina viu Harry transtornado "Você não sabe o que é NÃO!?" Gina precisou interferir, caso contrário Brian viraria um vegetal no St Mungus...

Harry a salvou... Desde aquele dia haviam se aproximado mais. Harry sempre procurava saber com quem ela estava saindo... Como um irmão, um amigo... A saída de Hermione de seu apartamento (com quem dividia desde que terminou a escola) e de Rony, do de Harry (estes também dividiam o apartamento desde que Harry voltou de sua viagem pelo mundo), para morarem juntos, também os aproximou. Os dois sentiam-se sozinhos, tinha a amiga Luna, mas essa vivia em um mundo a parte e Neville que estava trabalhando em Hogwarts com professor de herbologia, quase não os via.

Droga! Amantes... Voltou a pensar na noite maravilhosa que teve. Infelizmente, nunca mais poderia repetir aquele êxtase.

Com certeza, não faria amor com Harry novamente, e as chances de ficar íntima de outro homem no futuro também eram remotas.

— Aquele bobo — acusou, em voz alta. — Agora, ninguém vai se comparar ao que partilhei com Harry, e tudo por culpa dele.

_Pare, Gina!_ - ordenou-se mentalmente, enquanto se levantava. Levou a tigela e o copo a pia e largou-os lá. Não estava se comportando como adulta madura, novamente.

Nada do que acontecera na noite anterior era culpa só de Harry. Igualmente responsáveis pelo que haviam feito, tinham também concordado em lidar com as consequências de suas ações à luz do dia, usando a razão.

Harry continuaria à procura da mulher de seus sonhos, sua alma gêmea, a mãe de seus futuros filhos. Enquanto ela continuaria saindo com o amigo do primo de alguém… excluindo os pretendentes que Hermione arranjava para ela… na esperança de se apaixonar pelo Sr. Certinho e viver feliz para sempre.

— Certo? — indagou a si mesma, vagando pela sala. — Certo.

Atirou-se no sofá e pousou os pés descalços na mesinha.

Por que a imagem de Harry na cama com uma mulher sem rosto lhe causava um nó no estômago e um arrepio? Cho, odiava a namorada de escola dele. Depois teve Anny, Carol, Dressa... Aff! Detestava todas as garotas que Harry havia saído nesses últimos seis anos. _Vadias..._ No fundo sabia que eram boas garotas, até seria amigas dela se Harry não estivesse no meio do caminho.

Não sabia, mas com certeza não fazia sentido. Harry retomaria sua vida como era antes de fazer amor com a melhor amiga e vizinha. Pretendia esquecer o ocorrido e nunca mais tocar no assunto. Não foi isso que fizeram com o namoro da adolescência?

E assim seria.

Ele continuaria com suas atividades, ela com as dela, e continuariam amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pois que assim o fosse. Ou melhor, o seja! Ótimo. Mas, se era tão satisfatório, por que aquela imensa vontade de chorar?

Talvez ainda não tivesse superado a infecção nasal, considerou, apertando a mão no rosto, na testa, nas bochechas. Ainda estava debilitada e, por isso, emotiva. Poderia estar até com febre.

Isso fazia sentido.

— Muito bem — concluiu, levantando-se.

Tinha um dia cheio pela frente, e levou um dedo ao queixo enquanto planejava. Rascunharia uma lista e sairia às compras no Beco Diagonal. Depois, juntaria a roupa suja, iria à lavanderia no subsolo do prédio. Em seguida, executaria uma faxina completa no apartamento. Talvez no final da tarde fosse até a Toca visitar os pais. Isso estava decidido que faria e esqueceria a noite maravilhosa, gloriosa, perfeita que teve com Harry Potter.

— Ohhh, raios — resmungou, soltando os braços. — Que jeito horrível de passar o domingo!

Bateram na porta, e Gina foi atender. Franziu o cenho ao ver Harry, de calça jeans e suéter preto.

— _Deselegante_ — acusou ele, entrando sem pedir licença. Do meio da sala, voltou-se. — Deixar a minha cama e desaparecer enquanto eu estava no banho foi muito _deselegante_, Gina.

— Por quê? — Ela fechou a porta. — Sabia que eu correria para cá assim que recuperasse meu robe verde.

— Há uma etiqueta relacionada à manhã seguinte, Srta. Weasley — avisou ele, cruzando os braços. — Sumir da cena enquanto eu tomava banho não combina com a Srta. _Bons Modos_. Sua mãe não lhe ensinou isso? – Imaginar Molly Weasley falando sobre isso com Gina era minimamente bizarro.

— A Srta. _Bons Modos_ não liga muito para isso — observou Gina, dando de ombros e imitando a pose de Harry. — Já superamos a questão da manhã seguinte, Sr. Potter. Analisamos o ocorrido a fundo e concordamos em nunca mais tocar no assunto… Portanto, esqueça!

Harry suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou. — Tem razão. Já superamos a manhã seguinte. Só estou irritado porque acabei de saber que terei que ir para Paris em duas horas.

— Vai partir de novo? Assim? — Gina sentou-se no sofá. — Geralmente dão-lhe alguns dias para se recuperar e cuidar de assuntos pessoais, entre uma missão e outra.

— Geralmente — confirmou Harry, sentando-se no outro sofá. — Mas trata-se da emergência mais importante do que as outras, e ninguém mais está disponível. Droga! Não consegui nem dar uma olhadinha em Ted! Organizar a despedida de solteiro de Rony... Só um péssimo padrinho... Para o Ted e para o Rony!

— Mas e o casamento? Hermione e Rony vão se casar no próximo fim de semana. Não pode faltar. É o padrinho! E se o trabalho em Paris ainda não tiver acabado?

— Falarei com Hermione e Rony, se o trabalho se prolongar — planejou em voz alta. — E verei se eles vão adiar o casamento de novo. Se for ocorrer mesmo no próximo final de semana, volto só para o casamento e, em seguida, parto novamente para Paris. Como eles já adiaram duas vezes…

— Não por querer — protestou Gina. — Hermione e Rony estão determinados a se casar na sala da casa que estão construindo. Primeiro, foram as chuvas que atrasaram a construção. Agora é um problema com o carpete que escolheram. Francamente, não sei se vão conseguir se casar no próximo fim de semana.

— É, como eu disse, vou mandar uma carta para Hermione, lá de Paris. — Harry fez uma pausa. — Você… hum… tem alguém para levá-la ao casamento?

Gina meneou a cabeça.

— A cerimônia é íntima, só a família... Não tenho ninguém em mente para chamar... – Devia ter mentido, Harry vai pensar que é a pessoa mais sozinha do mundo. Por que não contrata um acompanhante de aluguel e apresenta como namorado?

Harry assentiu.

— Então, por que não vamos juntos, quando eles finalmente trocarem as alianças? Você não é a madrinha?

— Sim! Por mim, está ótimo. – Gina concordou automaticamente, mas sua ideia até que era boa!

— Combinado. — Harry levantou-se. — Bom, preciso fazer as malas e ir para o Ministério. Como você está? Sabe, a infecção…

Gina levantou-se também.

— Acho que estou curada. Talvez. — Riu. — Preciso me convencer disso, pois tenho de comprar mantimentos, lavar a roupa, limpar o apartamento e ir a Toca. Essa é minha agenda excitante para hoje.

— Melhor que ir para Paris caçar comensal. Adoraria filar a comida de Molly... Bem, tenho de ir. — Harry não se mexeu. — É, eu vou indo então.

— Está bem. Até. Boa viagem. Até a volta, Harry.

— Adeus, Gi. — Nem assim Harry se mexeu.

Fitaram-se detidamente, ambos de coração disparado. Ele avançou um passo, e Gina recuou um. Ele piscou, pigarreou para quebrar o encanto e seguiu para a porta.

— Até. — Com isso, ele deixou o apartamento, fechando a porta com mais força do que o necessário.

— Até — sussurrou Gina na sala vazia, e então assuou o nariz na tentativa de controlar as lágrimas, que brotavam inexplicavelmente.

*********************************************

N/B: *ergue a sobrancelha esquerda* Mas esse Potter é um tapado mesmo! E essa Gina é orgulhosa demais!!! Se o nosso Rony já está morando com a Mione – e vai até se casar com ela! – está bem definido, para mim, quem é o legumão da vez... É tão difícil para esses dois perceberem que estão apaixonados??? Será que eu vou precisar desenhar??? Affffffff... E Day amada... Betar suas fics são alguns dos meus melhores momentos!!! Longe de ser uma obrigação, é um prazer e um privilégio!!! Beijos, Alessandra.

_N/A: Segundo capítulo... Espero que estejam gostando. O próximo vai demorar um pouco, acho que só depois do dia 25 de julho, pois estarei viajando. Como já falei a fic no ramance _Baby: MacAllister-Made de_ Joan Elliott Pickart – (se quiserem me deixem um comentário e o email que mando o texto original). Continuem lendo e comentando... beijos para todos!_

Pedro Henrique Freitas, Mickky, Marininha Potter, Alice D. Lupin... muito obrigada pelas palavras.

Daiana


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III

- Gina, sem dúvida alguma, você está… grávida. - A medibruxa Hermione Granger cruzou os braços sobre o prontuário médico e fitou Gina sentada de frente para a escrivaninha no consultório. — Gina? — chamou Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Ai, estava esperando você acabar a piada, Hermione. Na verdade, você não fez direito. Devia ter dito: "Sra. Weasley, tenho boas notícias", aí, eu diria "É srta. Weasley", e então você se corrigiria dizendo: "Srta. Weasley, tenho más notícias". - Deu de ombros. — Tudo bem. Sou igualmente péssima para contar piadas. — Fez uma pausa. — Então! O que há de errado comigo? Por que estou me sentindo tão cansada e tão enjoada?

E persistia na atitude de negação:

— Oh, antes que me esqueça, obrigada por ter me atendido hoje. O medibruxo com quem me trato desde que nasci partiu em um cruzeiro para… bem, ele está muito longe daqui.

Hermione recostou-se na cadeira. Teria um verdadeiro duelo ali. Respirou fundo e continuou. Gina era sua melhor amiga, sua cunhada, mas sabia que ela podia ser muito teimosa...

— Não tentei contar uma piada. Você… realmente… está… _grávida._ Com cerca de quatro semanas de gestação é normal sentir-se cansada e ter enjôos matinais… que no seu caso parecem durar o dia todo.

Gina inclinou-se para a frente.

— Como? Estou o quê de quatro semanas? – Gina usou um tom tranquilo demais

— Grávida! — repetiu Hermione já impaciente com amiga. — Esperando um bebê. Com um pãozinho no forno. — Ergueu as mãos. — Está em estado interessante! De quantas formas mais quer que eu descreva?

Gina levantou-se.

— Não é possível. Com certeza, não estou grávida, Hermione Granger. Como pode sugerir tal coisa? Está enganada. Entendo que você e Rony vão finalmente se casar amanhã, após um "zilhão" de adiamentos, depois de seis anos de idas e vindas... mas precisa se concentrar no trabalho enquanto curandeira. Você errou, Hermione, mas eu a perdôo, pois sou sua amiga e sua madrinha de casamento...

— Gina, por favor, sente-se. - Gina largou-se na cadeira.

— Eu tomo poção contraceptiva, lembra-se? Ninguém fica grávida tomando poção contraceptiva, Granger!

— Sim, engravida-se, srta. Weasley — informou Hermione. — Saiba que poções curativas anulam o efeito das poções contraceptivas. Você me disse que tomou poção curativa para uma infecção nasal há um mês. Essa informação, mais a análise de seu ciclo… além do teste e do exame que fiz… De quantas evidências mais precisa? Você está grávida.

— Que absurdo! — Gina arregalou os olhos e sentiu um vazio no estômago. — Peraí... Eu vou ter um bebê? Mérlin... aiii!!!

— Finalmente — aliviou-se Hermione. — Parece que se convenceu. Sim, minha amiga, futura cunhada... você vai ter um bebê.

Hermione levantou-se e contornou a mesa. Puxou uma segunda cadeira para perto de Gina, sentou-se e tomou-lhe as mãos.

— Parece que foi totalmente inesperado, não é? - Gina a fitou de olhos arregalados.

— Não acredito. Bem, quero dizer, eu acredito, mas… não acredito!

Hermione soltou-lhe as mãos e deu tapinhas no joelho, consoladora.

— É verdade, Gina — reafirmou. — Não precisa tomar decisão nenhuma hoje em relação à gravidez, mas está ciente, tenho certeza, das várias opções que tem. Claro, é preciso considerar a opinião do pai, caso opte por lhe contar o fato.

— O… pai… do bebê? — sussurrou Gina. Harry. Oh, céus, estava grávida do filho de Harry Potter. — Não é possível!

Hermione riu.

— Está parecendo um disco quebrado. — Ficou séria novamente. — Gi, por favor, não se ofenda, mas tenho de perguntar. Você sabe quem é o pai?

— Sim, sei quem ele é. Não tenho propriamente uma longa lista de amantes batendo na minha porta, Hermione. E graças a Mérlin não é nenhum dos esquisitões que me apresentou. — Gina suspirou. — Céus, que bagunça, que desastre, que catástrofe, que…

— Pare — ordenou Hermione. — Entendi. Não está entusiasmada com essa gravidez.

Gina pousou as duas mãos sobre o estômago e sorriu.

— Um bebê — murmurou, maravilhada. — Um milagre. Aninhado em mim. Crescendo, sendo nutrido, mesmo enquanto falamos. Não é incrível? Imagino se é menino ou menina. Oh, céus, um pinguinho de gente… Hermione, vou ser mãe. Vou ter um bebê.

Hermione sorriu.

— Quer dizer que vai ter o bebê?

— Oh, sim, claro que vou! — confirmou Gina. — Estou tão excitada. Não, na verdade, estou aterrorizada. — Agitou as mãos. — Mas não se preocupe. Só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar à idéia, só isso, e então a sensação de terror vai passar… espero.

— Essas emoções conflitantes são compreensíveis. — Hermione fez uma pausa. — Vamos voltar à questão do pai, sim?

— Oh, não. — Gina meneou a cabeça. _É o seu amigo Harry, Hermione. Que tal esta como novidade? – _pensou sarcástica — Não quero discutir sobre ele.

— Por que não? Acha que ele não vai dar apoio?

— Ele vai dar, sim, mas não a mim — declarou Gina. — E muito complicado, Hermione, e não quero falar nisso agora.

— Tudo bem… por enquanto, mas a questão da paternidade não vai desaparecer só porque… você não se sente confortável de alguma forma. Sabe que estou aqui, se quiser conversar. Devo mandar o resultado dos exames para o consultório do seu medibruxo regular?

— Não, prefiro que você seja minha medibruxa daqui para frente — decidiu Gina. — Sei que não está pegando novas pacientes, porque reduziu seu horário para ficar mais tempo com Rony, mas, por favor, Hermione, diga que vai cuidar de mim. Sou sua cunhada, a única!

— Sim, claro que irei.

— Obrigada. - Hermione confirmou sorrindo.

— Ansiosa em se tornar uma Weasley?

- Muito... – Hermione falou torcendo as mãos. - Embora eu vá manter o Granger profissionalmente. E menos confuso para minhas pacientes. - Hermione expressou perspicácia ao prosseguir. — E estamos saindo da questão do pai do seu bebê, conversando sobre meu novo nome. Sei que não quer falar sobre o pai do bebê, mas… como planeja sustentar a criança? E não acha que o homem tem o direito de saber que vai ser pai?

— Não. Sim. Bem, acho que sim — titubeou Gina, confusa. — Sim, suponho que ele deva saber.

Além disso, pensou Gina, seria impossível esconder o fato, já que era vizinha do homem. O pai de seu bebê… Harry Potter. Oh, céus, não conseguia acreditar!

Uma noite. Uma. Fizera amor com Harry só naquela noite e… bingo… engravidara. Só uma única noite de amor gloriosa e…

Como contaria tudo a Harry? Ele teria um ataque nervoso, com certeza. Ela não devia ser a mãe do filho dele… devia ser só a melhor amiga, a camarada, a parceira.

— Bem — concluiu Hermione, levantando-se. — Tenho outra paciente aguardando. Vou prescrever algumas vitaminas pré-natais e mais algumas orientações que organizei para futuras mamães. Se tiver dúvidas, entre em contato. - E finalizou. - Marque consulta para daqui a um mês. Quanto ao enjôo, há dicas no material que vou lhe fornecer.

Gina levantou-se, e Hermione a abraçou.

— Parabéns — cumprimentou. — Posso dizer isso, agora que sei que quer esse bebê. — Tomou o rosto da cliente. — Lembre-se, Gina, não importa como o pai da criança reaja, você não está sozinha. Todos os Weasley irão apoiá-la. Tenho certeza! Será um choque... mas Molly e Arthur ficarão ao seu lado. Sua gravidez é um assunto confidencial entre nós, mas, quando chegar a hora, os Weasley estarão todos lá com você. — Gina quase riu histérica imaginando seus irmãos querendo matar Harry, e Hermione se preocupou: — Perdi algo?

— Não, não. Bobagem. Só me lembrei de uma piada. — Gina fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. — Bem, até o casamento amanhã. Tem certeza de que vai se casar amanhã, não é?

Hermione riu.

— Sim. Claro que tenho! Todos têm sido tão pacientes com os adiamentos. Mas o grande dia finalmente chegou. Rony e eu vamos nos casar na sala da nossa nova casa maravilhosa, exatamente da maneira como queríamos. É perfeito.

— Bem — declarou Gina, alisando o vestido. — Acho que Harry deve estar voltando de Paris agora, e poderá comparecer à cerimônia.

— E melhor que compareça, se quiser comemorar o próximo aniversário — declarou Hermione. — Tenho de me apressar. Passe na recepção, marque a próxima consulta e pegue o material com Lucy. Até amanhã, Gina.

Gina se dirigiu a redação do Profeta Diário onde trabalhava como repórter esportiva já fazia dois anos. Logo que deixou Hogwarts, jogou quadribol profissionalmente por quase três anos, trabalhou alguns meses como correspondente esportiva no Estados Unidos e depois voltou para Londres, assumindo a parte esportiva do jornal.

Felizmente, ela conseguira esvaziar a mente e concentrar-se totalmente no trabalho pesado após a consulta com Hermione, quando soubera estar grávida.

Horas mais tarde, o impacto total da notícia fez Gina sentar-se em sua cadeira, pois as pernas trêmulas que se recusaram a continuar de pé.

Ia ter um bebê, raciocinava, freneticamente. E não apenas qualquer bebê. Tratava-se do filho de seu melhor amigo, uma criança concebida com Harry Potter.

Gina fitou as pessoas que passavam apressadas e imaginou por que não a olhavam curiosas. O fato de estar grávida não transparecia como um luminoso? Com certeza, sentia-se diferente, nem de perto a pessoa que acordara naquela manhã.

_Não,_ pensou enquanto mais pessoas passavam, sem reparar em seu drama, tampouco. Sendo assim, seu segredo era segredo… por enquanto.

Mas, em quanto tempo pareceria uma mulher tentando esconder que engolira uma melancia inteira? Quanto tempo poderia adiar dar a notícia a Harry?

Suspirou. Estava tão cansada, exausta mesmo. Mesmo ali na redação do jornal queria tirar uma tirar uma soneca.

Mas não podia dormir… tinha de pensar. Harry sem dúvida estava voltando de Paris naquela noite, para comparecer ao casamento de Hermione e Rony no dia seguinte. Não ouvira uma palavra dele desde que partira para Paris, um mês antes. Um dia após terem feito…

Não, Gina. Passara aquelas quatro semanas recordando os momentos especiais partilhados com Harry. Com certeza, nunca mais se esqueceria daquela noite. Seu objetivo agora era passar um dia inteiro sem pensar no êxtase vivenciado.

Bem, de qualquer forma, não tinha tempo para aquela batalha mental. Provavelmente, estava a poucas horas de ver-se frente a frente com Harry e tinha de decidir já o que fazer.

Contaria a Harry sobre o bebê no momento que se encontrassem?

Esperaria até não ser mais capaz de esconder a melancia?

Mudaria para a Sibéria e esqueceria de que conhecera Harry Potter?

— Controle-se, Gina — repreendeu-se, em voz alta.

— É, Gina, controle-se — repetiu um estagiário que passou. — Está pirando.

— Eu sei — respondeu ela, e percebeu que o garoto já se afastara.

Meneou a cabeça, desgostosa, e levantou-se. Mais duas horas de trabalho pela frente e, então, iria para casa jantar. Harry bateria três vezes na parede para anunciar que chegara.

E depois? indagou a si mesma. Não tinha a mínima idéia. Esperaria para ver o que sairia espontaneamente de sua boca quando visse Harry ao vivo e em cores.

Não. Era um plano fraco, e tinha de ser forte, determinada, agir como a adulta madura que supostamente era.

— Oi, Gina — saudou um dos outros repórteres, um homem de trinta e poucos anos. — A medibruxa descobriu o que você tem?

Gina deteve-se.

— Como? Quem disse que eu tinha alguma coisa?

— Você — respondeu Kevin, franzindo o cenho. — Disse que ia St Mungus, pois queria saber por que se sentia cansada o tempo todo.

— Oh. Sim. Eu disse isso, não disse? — indagou ela, assentindo. — Bem, já sei o que está me deixando cansada o tempo todo, sim.

— Não brinca? — indagou Kevin. — É… Céus, Gi, é sério? Você vai chorar? Eu devo me preparar para chorar?

Gina riu.

— Não, Kevin, não precisa se preparar para chorar, mas aprecio sua disposição em lamentar por mim. Estou bem, verdade. Só tive um probleminha causado pela poção curativa que tomei por causa daquela infecção nasal. Com o tempo… — _Oito meses para ser exata_. — Com o tempo, estarei como nova.

— Bem, ótimo — comentou Kevin, sorrindo. — Fico contente em saber. — Uma coruja deixou uma carta a mesa tocou e Gina voltou ao trabalho.

Ninguém pode me ajudar, pensou Gina, lendo a carta, mas sem entender uma palavra que estava escrito ali.

Um plano… Precisava de um plano definitivo de ação, visando a informar Harry sobre o bebê. Certo. Muito bem. O plano é…

— Qual? — voltou os olhos ao céu, como se esperasse o plano cair lá de cima. — Raios.

Apoiou um cotovelo na mesa, encaixou o queixo na palma da mão e fitou o espaço.

Harry estava chegando de Paris para o casamento de Hermione e Rony. Certo.

Não sabia se ele permaneceria algum tempo em Londres ou se voltaria em seguida para Paris ou para qualquer outro canto do mundo após a festa. Certo.

Haviam decidido, semanas antes, comparecer ao casamento juntos, pois eram os padrinhos. Certo.

Os Weasley's eram observadores e notariam qualquer tensão entre ela e Harry. Portanto, não era uma boa ideia contar a Harry sobre o bebê antes da cerimônia, independentemente de ele voltar ou não para Paris em seguida. Certo.

Portanto, daria a Harry a notícia do bebê quando estivessem de volta ao apartamento dela, após o casamento. E rezaria para que ele fosse se acostumando com a ideia em Paris, deixando-a em paz para aprumar-se sozinha. Certo.

— Urra! — exclamou. — Tenho um plano.

— Não — contrariou Kevin. — Chefe quer falar com você!

— OK! —Gina levantou-se da cadeira e se dirigiu a sala do chefe.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Gina jogou a bolsa e a mochila no sofá e fitou a parede que separava seu apartamento do de Harry, aguardando ansiosa as três batidas.

Onde estaria ele? Ponderou, andando em círculos. Dormira no sofá aquela noite, aninhada no robe verde-ervilha, após horas de nervosismo aguardando as batidas na parede. Em uma hora no máximo, teriam de sair para assistir ao casamento de Hermione e Rony. Harry estava muito atrasado.

Suspirou e levou a mão ao estômago, enjoada como na primeira vez em que se aventurara em uma vassoura quando tinha uns sete ou oito anos.

Enjôos que duravam o dia todo eram o fim, pensou, jogando-se no sofá. O manual para futuras mamães que Hermione lhe dera sugeria biscoitos de água e sal para combater a indisposição. Se comesse mais um, vomitaria.

— Bah — resmungou, alisando a saia do belo vestido verde-hortelã que Hermione escolhera para a madrinha. Era realmente bonito, simples e elegante, caiu-lhe muito bem, valorizando os seios e alongando a silueta.

Mente cansada, concluiu, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Numa hora, excitava-se com a perspectiva de ter um bebê, em seguida, temia tornar-se mãe solteira, bem como o momento de contar a Harry que estava grávida de um filho dele. E não queria nem pensar que teria que contar para os pais... Ficaria o máximo possível longe de Molly Weasley durante o casamento... Sua mãe suspeitava de gravidez pelo cheiro!

Bolas, só queria ir ao casamento e se divertir com pessoas que adorava. De alguma forma, colocaria o bebê em um canto da mente e prestigiaria sua família e o casamento do irmão.

Sorriu. Rony e Hermione finalmente iriam casar. Foi difícil para os dois se acertarem também. Depois da bagunça que havia ficado a família Weasley com a perda de Fred, Harry partira, Rony ficou desolado, primeiro com Hermione ter ido buscar os pais na Austrália e ter ficado com eles, já que a Sra. Granger teve problemas com a memória quando Hermione desfez o feitiço que havia colocado; depois Mione resolveu voltar para a escola, para concluir o último ano; Rony, seguindo o exemplo de Harry, deu por encerrada sua educação no sexto ano; ajudou George a cuidar da Genialidades Weasley e depois entrou para o treinamento de aurores no mesmo ano que Harry. Foi quando alugaram o apartamento, que hoje era ocupado só por Harry.

Hermione por sua vez depois da escola se dedicou ao seu curso de Medibruxa. Por uma dessas coincidências do destino o apartamento ao lado do de Harry e Rony vagou e Hermione convidou Gina para dividirem as despesas. Foi nessa época que Rony e Hermione, depois de três anos, finalmente se reaproximaram. Rony expôs sua magoa com a ausência de Hermione logo depois da guerra, e ela também disse que precisava do apoio dele com a doença da mãe, de sua compreensão quando resolveu voltar para escola...

Pingos nos is, os dois engataram um namoro, recuperando o tempo perdido, sempre comentando que uma conversa sincera teria os unido bem antes. Mas esse tempo foi fundamental para que Rony crescessem se tornasse um homem e estivesse pronto para encarar um relacionamento sério, não que meio tempo ele não tenha saído com outras garotas, mas não namorou nenhuma realmente. Hermione também saiu com outros (foi um desses "ficantes" de Hermione que apresentou Phillip para Gina), mas não engatou nenhum romance sério, dizia que precisa se dedicar aos estudos para se firmar como uma grande medibruxa, especializada em gestações e partos.

Depois de um ano e meio de namoro Rony a pediu em casamento com uma cena digna de um espetáculo – subia em cima do balcão do Caldeirão Furado e declarou seu amor a Hermione, relembrando do dia em que se conheceram e ela falou que ele estava com o nariz sujo – resolveram morar juntos enquanto a casa que estavam construído não ficasse pronta, pois botaram na cabeça que queriam que a cerimônia de casamento fosse na sala da casa nova.

- Hum... – Gina pensou - talvez o que tenha faltado para ela e Harry tenha sido essa "conversa séria", esse pingos nos is; talvez agora estariam juntos, indo como um casal ao casamento de Rony e Hermione, esperando, como um casal, a chegada do primeiro filho. Abriu um sorriso ao pensar que poderia agora estar contado para o seu marido que estava grávida...

Não, não, definitivamente, não... Não contaria nada a Harry antes da cerimônia.

Mas, se ele não chegasse logo, perderiam o casamento!

Onde estava Harry, afinal?

O som de três batidas sonoras atravessou a parede. Gina levantou-se e engoliu em seco quando seu estômago protestou ao movimento brusco. Então, apressou-se para responder com duas batidas. A tréplica foi uma batida.

— Muito bem, é isso aí — sussurrou Gina, determinada. Harry estava em casa e queria que ela fosse lá. — Vou agir normalmente, alegre e animada. Posso lidar com isso. Sem problema.

Pegou a bolsa e a mochila e, mais rápido do que pretendia, chegou à porta do apartamento de Harry.

— Entre, Gi — convidou ele, a caminho do quarto.

— Preciso ficar diante do espelho para fazer o nó da gravata.

Gina fechou a porta.

Harry viu a imagem dela pelo espelho sobre a cômoda. Estava linda, deleitou-se, linda de morrer. O vestido era cor de sorvete de pistache, os cabelos lhe adornavam o rosto como ondas sedosas e macias, e…

Controle-se, Potter, ordenou a si mesmo, caprichando no nó da gravata. Raios, aquele fora um mês longo. Um mês povoado de imagens de Gina e das lembranças da incrível noite de sexo que partilharam. Fracassara miseravelmente na tentativa de apagar o evento da memória. Fracasso total. Até saiu com uma francesa. Mas era melhor esquecer o vexame que cometera... Chamou inúmeras vezes a garota de Gina, até que ela se cansou e jogou uma taça de vinho tinta em seu rosto e saiu enfurecida...

Recordara os momentos de êxtase tantas vezes que quase subira nas paredes de frustração.

Bem, estava em casa, finalmente, após trabalhar feito louco para pegar aquele comensal em Paris. Agora, voltaria a enxergar Gina da maneira adequada. Afinal, tratava-se de sua melhor amiga. Isso mesmo. Pura e simplesmente. Como sempre fora e sempre seria.

— Pronto!

De volta à sala, viu Gina parada junto à porta. Como ela estava linda... Corada, o cabelo brilhante... Era impressão sua, mas Gina estava com os seios maiores? Ou nunca havia reparado no tamanho dos seios de Gina?

— Ora, fique à vontade — convidou. — Ainda temos alguns minutos. Sente-se. Trouxe o maio? Oh, sim, está na mochila. Vamos estrear a piscina de Hermione e Rony depois que eles partirem para a lua-de-mel. Vai ser uma grande festa, não acha?

Gina respirou fundo e caminhou devagar até o sofá.

Esquecera-se de respirar, percebeu, e renovou o ar nos pulmões mais uma vez. Simplesmente, fitara Harry como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Analisara-o como pai de seu filho, e não como amigo. O conceito era tão estranho, novo e diferente que se esquecera de inalar e exalar, a ponto de ter a vista prejudicada.

Mas já estava bem. Recompusera-se. Estava no controle. Harry era o mesmo velho Harry. Claro, estava lindo de terno escuro e camisa azul… Mas nada de mais. Ele sempre fora tão lindo quanto todos os solteiros, porque era um homem solteiro bonito e… _e você esta tagarelando mentalmente, cretina._

— Como você está? Cheguei tarde porque tivemos um probleminha com a chave do portal do Ministério Francês, imagina quase me mandaram para o Alasca! Bom, cheguei e fui direto tomar banho e fazer a barba. - Harry sentou-se na poltrona reclinável favorita. — O que me conta de novo?

— Harry — começou Gina, e desatou a chorar. — Harry, eu… eu estou grávida… de um filho seu!

******************************************************************************************

N/B: Mas esta história está ficando cada vez melhor!!!! Amei tudo nesse capítulo... E DAY QUERIDA, FELIZ, MUITO FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!! QUE O MAGO MAIOR DESTE UNIVERSO LHE BRINDE COM MOMENTOS DE PURO ENCANTAMENTO!!!!!! Adoro você!!! Beijos, Ale.

_N/A: Terceiro capítulo para vocês... Espero que estejam gostando das confusões do Harry e da Gina, a coisa fica mais confusa a partir de agora. Cheguei de viagem hoje, louca para atualizar a fic. Próximo capítulo, no final da semana que vem. Continuem lendo e comentando... beijos para todos!_

_**Eveny (querida, conheci HP em uma aula de Literatura infantil quando estava na graduação e me apaixonei, tenho mais de 25 sim, na verdade 31), Marininha Potter, Anna Weasley Potter, Igorsambora, Alice D. Lupin **... muito obrigada pelas palavras._

_Daiana_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO IV

Gina enxugou as lágrimas e encarou Harry. As emoções no rosto dele alternavam-se a uma velocidade tal que lembravam uma projeção de dispositivos. Não fosse o perigo da reação do homem à notícia do bebê, o espetáculo seria até interessante.

A primeira expressão foi de presunção. Como se ela brincasse e ele o percebesse de imediato.

Então, cético, ele ficara boquiaberto. Fechou a boca em seguida e meneou a cabeça, indicando incredulidade. Por fim, arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que a notícia procedia.

E agora… o que era aquilo? Estava sorrindo? Não, com certeza, não. Mas… sim, ele alargava o sorriso… cada vez mais, até atingir o ponto máximo.

Oh, pobre Harry. Ele perdera a sanidade ante a notícia do bebê. Permanecia ali sentado, sorrindo como um idiota.

— Nós… nós vamos ter um bebê? — questionou ele, levantando-se, sempre sorrindo. — Isso é tão fantástico, tão… — Franziu o cenho. — Mas pensei que você tomasse poção contraceptiva. — O sorriso voltou a iluminar seu semblante. — Um bebê.

— Harry, céus, controle-se, sim? — pediu Gina. — O assunto é sério. Leia os meus lábios. Eu… estou… grávida. Eu. Sua amiga, sua camarada, sua parceira Gina. A poção curativa que tomei para a infecção nasal anulou o efeito da poção contraceptiva.

— Que fascinante — replicou Harry, meditando. — Poção curativa anula os efeitos comprovados das poções contraceptivas e…

— Harry! — exclamou Gina, levantando-se. — Estou esperando um filho seu. Eu. — Levou as mãos ao peito. — Sua melhor amiga. - Harry, ainda sorrindo, assentiu. — Quer parar de sorrir feito um idiota? — berrou Gina. — Está chocado? E isso, não é? — Lágrimas novas brotaram, e deu uma fungadela. — Estou tentando me comunicar com um zumbi — concluiu, desesperada. — Bom, eu vou ao casamento. Adeus, Harry.

— Gi, espere. — Harry aproximou-se e a segurou pelos ombros. — Ouvi tudo o que me disse, juro. Fiquei atônito a princípio, e um pouco assustado, admito, mas definitivamente sei que o… o…

— Bebê — completou Gina. — E assim que o chamo. — Deu outra fungadela.

— Está bem, o bebê. Eu sei que o bebê é real. — Harry pegou um lenço e o emprestou a ela. — Pode me ouvir, por favor? Imagino o quanto está preocupada e lamento minha ausência quando soube do bebê, mas… Gina, ficaremos bem, muito bem, você verá. Vamos nos casar logo e…

Gina arregalou os olhos e recuou um passo, desvencilhando-se das mãos dele.

— Casar? Casar! E a coisa mais maluca que já ouvi. Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, lembra-se? Somos amigos, lembra-se? Não vamos nos casar, Harry.

— Diga isso ao bebê — rebateu ele, apontando para seu abdome. — Ele tem mãe e pai que o desejam e… Você o quer, não quer, Gi? – olhou-a com uma ponta de terror nos olhos.

— Mas é claro que quero. Como pôde pensar que não?

— Então, está bem, tudo confirmado. Ambos queremos o bebê, portanto, vamos nos casar e…

— Não! Não! Não! — protestou Gina, as mãos nas têmporas latejantes. — Harry, por favor, acalme-se e pense. – Continuou. - Como amigos, somos o máximo. Mas, como marido e mulher morando sob o mesmo teto? Só de pensar tenho arrepios. Não daria certo, Harry. Acabaríamos nos odiando. Além disso, não pretendo me casar se não estiver profundamente apaixonada por um homem e ele por mim.

— Oh. — Harry franziu o cenho e levou a mão à nuca, concentrado no chão, digerindo as palavras de Gina. Encarou-a. — Raios, Gi, quero fazer parte da vida do meu filho, ser o melhor pai possível. Ser pai só no fim de semana, como a maioria dos meus amigos divorciados, é inaceitável para mim.

— Não será assim... E você não tem amigos divorciados! — adiantou Gina, meneando a cabeça. — Quero dizer, céus, somos vizinhos. Poderá ver o bebê sempre que quiser.

— E como vamos explicar esse arranjo esquisito ao nosso filho?

Gina suspirou.

— Estou com apenas quatro semanas de gestação. Temos muito tempo antes do nosso filho, ou filha, pedir explicações sobre nosso estilo de vida. Ainda estou me acostumando à ideia de que vou ter um bebê, sem considerar os problemas psicológicos que a criança poderá apresentar em um futuro distante. Um passo de cada vez, está bem? - E racionalizou: — Antes de mais nada, precisamos comparecer ao casamento de Hermione e Rony. Se não sairmos agora, vamos chegar atrasados.

— Talvez consigamos desconto com o pastor, se nos casarmos hoje — provocou Harry. — Duas cerimônias pelo preço de uma. Ele pode nos unir após realizar a cerimônia de Hermione e Rony.

— Harry, nós não vamos nos casar. Apague isso da sua mente, porque não vai acontecer. Nem agora, nem depois, nem nunca.

— Hum — desconversou ele, as mãos nos bolsos traseiros.

— Oh, e mais uma coisa. Por favor, não revele a ninguém sobre o bebê durante o evento. Preciso de mais um tempo em segredo antes que todos saibam. Hermione sabe porque foi ela que confirmou minha gravidez, mas não vai comentar nada.

— Aposto como já contou a Rony — declarou Harry, estreitando o olhar. — Marido e mulher não devem ter segredos um para o outro.

— Ela não vai contar — afirmou Gina. — Trata-se de confidencialidade entre paciente e médico. O importante hoje é que aja normalmente, que nos comportemos como de hábito. Minha família vai notar logo qualquer estresse entre nós.

— Não estou estressado — garantiu Harry, embora seu olhar refletisse uma batalha interna. — Vou ser papai.

— Acontece que eu estou estressada, está bem? Posso sentir enjôo a qualquer hora.

Harry avançou um passo e abraçou Gina. Ela reagiu, tensa, porém decidiu entregar-se ao conforto do calor e da força de Harry… só por um segundo.

— Lamento tanto que não se sinta bem — murmurou ele, segurando o rosto de Gina contra seu tórax amplo. — Hermione não pode fazer nada contra esses enjôos?

— O manual recomenda beliscar biscoitos de água e sal.

— Vamos parar em uma mercearia a caminho do casamento e comprar um pacote — decidiu ele. — Mais de um. Uma dúzia de pacotes.

— Já tenho vários, obrigada. Não dá certo. Pelo menos, os enjôos não duram muito tempo. Temos de ir, Harry, ou nos atrasaremos, e não seria justo com Hermione e Rony.

— Vamos — concordou ele, mas ambos não se mexeram. Permaneceram quietos, abraçados, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos, introduzindo o bebê na mente, no coração e na alma. Sem perceber, sorriam, encantados e atônitos com a dimensão do milagre.

Então, as lembranças da noite de amor voltaram, e o desejo entre eles renasceu, ganhando força e calor.

— Hum — murmurou Gina, sonhadora. – Podemos ir de carro... apartar só piora os enjôos...

— Ah, sem problemas... Ufa — desabafou Harry, e foi soltando Gina. Beijou-a na testa com gentileza. — E melhor irmos. - Gina piscou e assentiu. — Há algo que preciso dizer a você, Gi — declarou Harry, levemente rouco. — Não parece adequado, não é o bastante para expressar como me sinto, mas… obrigado. Está me dando o melhor presente de todos. Um filho. Com certeza, não planejamos isso, mas eu… bem, obrigado, Gina.

Ela baixou o olhar, incapaz de falar, o nó na garganta aumentava com as lágrimas.

*****

— Oi, tia Gina — saudou uma voz infantil. — Não vai nadar conosco?

Ela abriu os olhos, sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e sorriu para Ted e Victorie.

— Olá, Ted e Victorie — saudou Gina. — Vocês estão lindos em roupa de banhos.

— Onde está o seu maio, tia Gina? — indagou a menina.

— Aqui, debaixo do robe, mas estou com preguiça de entrar na piscina hoje. Decidi ficar deitada, tomando sol e relaxando. — Na verdade, Gina tinha a ridícula impressão de que todos perceberiam em um instante sua gravidez caso se mostrasse de biquíni. — Mas, então, Ted, que tal ter seis anos completos?

— E bom — respondeu ele, assentindo. — E melhor do que ter cinco, porque posso ficar mais quinze minutos acordado à noite.

— Tia Gina? — chamou Victorie. — Por que chorou tanto no casamento de tia Hermione e tio Rony? Ouvi os soluços. Está triste porque tia Hermione e tio Rony se casaram?

— Oh, não…! — Gina, franziu o cenho. - Eu não estava triste. — _É o seguinte, querida: segundo Hermione, os hormônios na gravidez deixam a mulher volúvel e emotiva. Além disso, meu bem, Hermione e Rony obviamente estão tão apaixonados que eu me senti solitária e assustada com o bebê que vou ter e…_ - Foi tudo tão especial e maravilhoso, Vic, que as lágrimas vieram, só isso.

— Foram muitas lágrimas — observou Victorie.

— Sim, bem… — concordou Gina. — Não querem entrar naquela linda piscina nova? Talvez eu vá mais tarde. Está bem?

— "Tá" — responderam os dois, e correram para pular na água.

Gina recostou-se na espreguiçadeira, fechou os olhos novamente e suspirou.

Vamos nos casar logo.

As palavras de Harry ecoavam em seus pensamentos, e implorou para que se dissipassem, deixando-a em paz.

Desposar Harry Potter não era opção. Quando ele se acalmasse e pensasse melhor, perceberia que tinha sorte por ela não ter agarrado a oferta e marcado uma data na agenda… a caneta.

Francamente, tinha de dar crédito a Harry por ter reagido tão bem à notícia da chegada do bebê. Ele não se enervara, não negara a responsabilidade nem agira como um homem acuado, forçado a assumir o papel de pai, um papel que não queria.

Não, não Harry. Ele parecia encantado com a ideia, pronto para levá-la ao altar e colocar uma aliança em seu dedo. Era meigo, mas não iria acontecer. Não. De jeito nenhum. Nada justificava se casar com um homem que não a amava e que ela também não amava.

Claro, amava Harry, não podia imaginar a vida sem ele, mas como amiga, sem romance. De fato, haviam partilhado uma noite… e o incrível desempenho sexual classificava-se como romantismo ao extremo… mas acontecera, sem quererem.

Não era o tipo de acontecimento que provocava união entre um homem e uma mulher. Não chegava nem perto. Com bebê ou sem, não se comprometeria para sempre com um homem que não passava de um bom amigo.

Deu uma fungadela.

Bolas, ia chorar de novo. Por que estava tão emotiva? Não sabia, não tinha a mínima ideia, mas, daquele jeito, passaria os próximos oito meses com o nariz vermelho e uma dor de cabeça cavalar para combinar com os enjôos que atacavam a qualquer hora.

— Ora, baby, não vai entrar na piscina?

Gina abriu os olhos e viu Harry deitando-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado.

— Harry — censurou ela, olhando ao redor. — Não me chame assim. Alguém pode ouvir.

— E não achariam nada — afirmou ele, sorrindo. — Achariam que é apenas um novo apelido que lhe dei. Acho muito esperto, um código secreto para o bebê. — Fez uma pausa. — Por que está toda escondida nesse robe?

Gina sentou-se e apertou o cinto do robe atoalhado.

— Não sei. Sinto-me… estranha, como se o meu corpo não fosse meu, ou algo assim. Fico achando que todo mundo vai saber só de me ver… — Verificou os arredores novamente. — Sabe o que quero dizer. — Suspirou. — Minha mãe é perita em gravidez! Harry, gostaria de ir para casa o mais rápido possível, Rony e Mione já partiram para Paris. Preciso muito ficar sozinha.

— Ora, claro, Gi, podemos ir embora quando quiser. — Harry levantou-se e estendeu a mão dela. — Basta dizer.

— Não, não é justo com você, Harry! — protestou ela. — Eu vou dizer que estou com dor de cabeça... Chamar um táxi, não, não, vou usar a lareira, senão vão desconfiar! Você fica. A festa mal começou, e não há motivo para você não se divertir.

— De jeito nenhum — respondeu ele. — Eu a trouxe e vou levá-la em segurança para casa. Além disso, como posso me divertir sabendo que está sozinha no apartamento? Pode até estar chorando. Chorou bastante hoje. Não. Se quer ir para casa, eu a levarei.

— Isso não faz sentido. — Gina não se conformava. — Preciso de um tempo só para mim. Isso significa que você ficará no seu apartamento, fitando as paredes, quando poderia estar se divertindo.

— Não. Vou ficar no seu apartamento com você. Não precisa falar comigo, eu leio uma revista. Terá toda a privacidade de que precisa, basta me ignorar. Você não está bem hoje, Gi, o que é compreensível. Eu não conseguiria jogar quadribol com seus irmãos imaginando você encolhida no sofá, provavelmente com seu robe verde, preocupada, ou sabe-se lá de que jeito.

— Ohh — protestou Gina, deitando-se de novo na espreguiçadeira. — Você não entende a definição de tempo só para mim, Harry Potter.

— Tempo só para mim — veio uma voz. — Definido por uma mulher é algo complicado.

— E imagino que seja especialista no assunto, George. — desdenhou Harry, brincando.

— Sou sim, Harry. — George puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. — Conheço profundamente o funcionamento estranho do cérebro feminino.

— Vou adorar ouvir isso — retrucou Gina, fitando George com um olho apenas. — Vá em frente.

— Muito bem, Harry, preste atenção. Quando uma mulher diz que quer um tempo para si, é melhor você desaparecer, deixá-la sozinha.

— Graças! — declarou Gina, e fechou os olhos novamente.

— Entretanto — continuou George, erguendo um dedo. — Não vá muito longe, porque espera-se que esteja a postos quando a dita mulher muda de ideia de repente e resolve discutir com você o que ela pensou enquanto esteve sozinha. - E resumiu: — Em outras palavras, fique à espreita. Nada de ir ao jogo ou a um bar perto, filho, porque vai se encrencar. E tenho dito.

Gina abriu um olho e riu.

— George, você faz crer que as mulheres são todas malucas!

— E não estou certo, Gi? — desafiou George. — Custou, mas aprendi.

— Bem, sim, mais ou menos… — concedeu Gina devagar. — Mas está falando de você e Angelina. Vocês dois são casados e… Harry não precisa se aperfeiçoar nas sutilezas do meu pedido de tempo. Somos bons amigos, não marido e mulher.

— Mas esquece-se de algo importante, Gina — rebateu George, levantando-se. — Sim, Angelina e eu somos casados, já há alguns anos agora. Mas Angelina é também minha melhor amiga e vice-versa. Pense nisso. É muito importante. Até mais.

Gina franziu o cenho e encarou Harry.

— Você entendeu essa última parte?

— Não. — Harry deu de ombros. — Esqueça. George tagarela às vezes só para ouvir a própria voz. — Fez uma pausa. — Ouça, podemos ir, se quiser seu tempo sozinha. Basta dizer.

Gina sorriu.

— Vou ficar aqui na festa.

— Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo?

— Sim, absoluta — respondeu ela. — Até vou torcer por você no jogo depois. Obrigada, Harry, por se prontificar a me levar para casa. Foi muito gentil e apreciei muito.

— Ora, para que servem os amigos? — Harry franziu o cenho. — Com certeza, não para engravidar as amigas. Ai, desculpe-me, Gi! Devo pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu?

— Não, Harry — respondeu Gina, terna. — Nós dois estávamos lá, igualmente responsáveis… Bem, basta. — Pousou as pernas no chão. — Estou cansada de ficar sentada aqui, coberta como uma mamãe. Vamos dar um mergulho.

Tarde da noite, Harry parou de rolar na cama, levantou-se, caminhou em círculos pelo quarto, foi até a sala... Quase bateu na parede, queria ter certeza que Gina estava bem. Quando voltaram para casa Gina estava muito cansada, um pouco pálida e se negou a comer qualquer coisa, só disse que precisa dormir e que estaria nova em folha. Precisava conversar com Hermione seriamente sobre o estado de Gina. Isso era normal?

Estava irritado devido à insônia, concluiu. Nunca se recuperaria da diferença de horário se não parasse de rolar na cama. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de leite, ajudaria a dormir.

Mas o leite não convenceu seu cérebro, ainda continuava excitado com a notícia da paternidade, com o fato de Gina estar carregando seu filho.

_Um filho_. – Sorriu de satisfação. Seria parecido com ele ou com Gina? Imaginou um garotinho de olhos castanhos, cabelos bagunçados e vermelhos sorrindo em cima de uma vassoura. Sim, o bebê teria os olhos castanhos de Gina.

O bebê incorporava-se a sua vida, atingindo-o como uma tonelada de tijolos, causando inúmeras perguntas que assolavam seu raciocínio.

Seria um bom pai? Como se aprendia a ser pai? Gina seria uma mãe fantástica, disso tinha certeza, mas como ele seria como pai? Gina tinha uma boa referencia materna. Molly Weasley era simplesmente a melhor mãe do mundo! Mas ele! Tio Válter (nunca mais o tinha visto, só procurou saber se estavam bem e depois tratou de esquecer que os Durley's existiam), não tinha sido uma boa referencia paterna. Suspirou, mal lembrava de seu pai.

Abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e pegou uma caixinha de veludo preta. Olho atentamente, abriu e admirou o delicado anel: aro de ouro branco, um brilhante maior rodeado por brilhantes menores, havia pertencido a sua mãe e só existia uma mulher que ele gostaria de colocar aquele anel.

Lembrou que há quatro anos atrás estava disposto a pedir Gina em casamento. Voltou de sua viagem de exílio decidido a reatar sua vida e a primeira coisa que iria fazer era pedir Gina em casamento. Havia sentido falta de Hermione, Rony e todos os Weasley's, mas foi por Gina que voltou, foi nela que ele pensava todos os dias.

Quando apareceu na Toca aquele domingo, tinha um plano na cabeça, convidaria Gina para jantar, pediria perdão pela ausência e diria que ainda a amava, ela iria resistir um pouco, xingá-lo, mas depois iria ceder e bingo, pediria ela em casamento. Talvez não fosse tudo em uma única noite, levasse alguns dias, um mês talvez, mas teria Gina de volta.

Então ela apareceu na sala, mais linda do que nunca, correu até ela e abraçou, precisou se controlar para não repetir a cena da época da escola. Gina se desvencilhou de seus braços e ainda sorrindo disse: "_Harry, que bom que voltou, quero que conheça o Phillip, meu namorado!_"

Era como houvesse lançado algum feitiço de confusão, pois não queria acreditar no que estava vendo. Gina tinha um namorado e parecia feliz! Bom, ela continuou a vida dela enquanto ele precisava de um tempo.

_Você é mesmo um tapado Potter! _Perdeu. Sim, havia perdido Gina. Desde aquele dia, começou a sair uma semana com uma garota diferente, resolveu assumir um posto no Ministério Irlandês, depois voltou para Londres se embreando em missões que ninguém queria, só para não ver Gina feliz com Phillip.

Mas Gina não estava feliz. Gina, tão cheia de vida, do lado de Phillip parecia apática – será que ele era uma espécie de vampiro e sugava a energia dela? O certo é que Gina terminou com Phillip algum tempo depois. E o Potter imbecil estava em uma missão no México e ficou lá quase quatro meses, quando voltou Gina havia ido para os Estados Unidos. Outra vez a havia perdido.

Era um idiota mesmo, porque não correu atrás dela, porque não revelou seu amor. Enfrentou Voldemort, o maior bruxos das trevas, mas não tinha coragem de dizer para uma garota que a amava. Era um galinha, canalha, se envolvia com um monte de garotas e ainda falava delas para Gina! Ela tinha razão em não querer casar com ele mesmo!

Gina. Ela era parte importante de sua vida havia mais de um ano. Desde que Hermione e Rony resolveram morar juntos e aquele idiota do Brian agrediu Gina. Resolveu, então ficar por perto, cuidado dela, não queria que ela se machucasse, se não podia ter o amor de Gina, teria sua amizade.

Então era isso, a amizade de Gina bastava! Até comprou o prédio onde moravam, Gina não sabia disso, pois quando Hermione saiu do apartamento, ela quase se mudou, o aluguel ficaria pesado demais só para uma pessoa bancar. Gina acreditou que o proprietário era muito bonzinho por reduzir o aluguel praticamente pela metade.

Durante todo esse tempo, saíram juntos, compareceram a compromissos sociais, conheceram pessoas legais, mas nenhum romance foi adiante para ambos. Tinham amizade baseada na confiança. De repente, num deslize, uma noite haviam queimado todas as etapas de uma vez. Tudo que Harry sonhou estava se tornando realidade, a não ser pelo fato de Gina não querer casar, dela não amá-lo.

O fato era que ele não amava Gina, não estava apaixonado, já havia esquecido desse sentimento que um dia sentiu por ela.

- BURRO POTTER! Só você acredita nisso!_ - _ Gina seria mãe de seu filho, mas não sua esposa. Ela recusara seu pedido de casamento por não estarem apaixonados.

Portanto, não iriam se casar. Não estava mesmo apaixonado. Não encontrara sua alma gêmea na multidão, mas seria pai.

Com um suspiro, passou as mãos no rosto e fitou o teto na escuridão.

Sentia um pouco de pena de si mesmo, meio traído por não ter o pacote completo, como o resto dos Weasley. Vivia cercado por casamentos felizes, casais apaixonados ao ponto do ofuscamento, núcleos familiares perfeitos, com mãe, pai e crianças bonitas.

Até Carlinhos, solteirão convicto, aparecera na festa de Natal recém-casado, com um filho e outro a caminho. Fora o choque do ano. E Carlinhos e Jennifer eram felizes juntos. E Joey? Que garotão.

Invejava seus amigos? Invejava os outros casais do clã Weasley? Provavelmente sim, o que não era agradável, porém verdadeiro.

— Bem, supere Potter — ordenou-se, carrancudo na escuridão. — Agradeça o que tem e cale-se… e vá dormir, já que está se aconselhando.

Permaneceu alguns segundos de barriga para baixo e então retornou à posição anterior, de costas.

Gostava muito de Gina. Amava-a. Mas era um amor baseado em profunda amizade, não do tipo romântico, como o dos outros Weasley.

Passou a mão no lençol, onde Gina se deitara quando fizeram amor. Fora uma noite romântica, sem dúvida. O ato partilhado com Gina ultrapassara as expectativas em intensidade… o ato fora… bonito, especial de verdade, o que aumentava a confusão.

_Ah, raios!_ Aquela noite não se repetiria e era melhor esquecê-la. Bem, não podia apagá-la completamente da memória, já que resultará num bebê.

Agora, lá estava ele novamente, andando em brasas mais uma vez, imaginando se seria um pai decente. Mas, não estava apaixonado por Gina, já havia superado isso, não havia?

Bocejou e fechou os olhos.

Muito bem, não teria o quadro completo, com esposa e lareira, mas daria apoio a Gina e ao bebê, nos bons e maus momentos.

Sim, precisava agradecer o que tinha.

Ganharia um filho, que ajudaria a criar da melhor forma possível.

E já tinha uma melhor amiga, o que era mais do que muitas pessoas conseguiam durante a vida toda.

O que aquele George falara sobre maridos, esposas e amigos? Raios, não se lembrava, e na hora não fizera sentido mesmo.

Finalmente, o sono chegou, mas Harry teve uma noite muito inquieta.

*****************************

N/B: Ahhhh, está começando a se explicar... Potter Tapado mesmo!!!! Agora, o que será que vai dar a mistura de "Potter tapado" com "Gina teimosa"? Quando eles vão se tocar e conversar??? Humpft! Mas eu to amando, Day! Muito! Beijos, Alessandra.

_N/A: Como prometi capítulo novo para vocês... To adorando adaptar essa história, já antecipo que teremos um epílogo que no original não tem, já estou com todos os capítulos prontos, ainda falta mandar para a beta, mas o principal já fiz, por isso vou conseguir manter as atualizações semanais... Próximo capítulo, no final da semana que vem. Continuem lendo e comentando... beijos para todos e um especial para:_

**Pedro Henrique de Freitas**

**Joana,**

**Flavinha,**

**Grazy Cullen Pottern (nem sei o que dizer do seu comentário, fiquei muito feliz e emocionada com suas palavras, obrigada),**

**Anna Weasley Potter,**

**Marininha Potter,**

**Mickky,**

**Cecilia Weasley,**

**Nicky Evans**

**Muito obrigada pelas palavras, continuem comentando... **_Daiana_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO V

Gina deteve-se diante do carrinho de compras e estendeu a mão esticada, como uma policial de trânsito impedindo o tráfego.

— Pare, Harry! Não se atreva a colocar mais nada no carrinho. Comer por dois não implica comprar dois de cada produto. — Meneou a cabeça, mal controlando o riso.

Harry contornou Gina e equilibrou dois pacotes de brócolis congelados no topo da pilha de compras no carrinho.

— Pare de se rebater, isto é sério. Seus armários estão vazios, mamãe ganso, e eu não vou viajar hoje à noite sem a certeza de que você e o bebê estão se alimentando adequadamente, enquanto eu me mato de trabalhar em Lisboa.

— Mas não precisamos disso tudo. Provavelmente, nem tenho espaço suficiente nos armários para tanto.

— Não por isso. Você tem a chave do meu apartamento. Podemos estocar o excedente na minha cozinha, em último caso.

Gina revirou os olhos.

Harry pousou as mãos em seus ombros delicados.

— Quase não nos vimos durante a semana após a festa de casamento de Hermione e Rony, Gi. Sei que esta época é movimentada no Profeta, final de campeonatos de quadribol, e desconfio que anda só beliscando em vez de se sentar e consumir uma refeição balanceada. Certo?

— Não sinto fome — justificou ela. — Esses enjôos que se manifestam a qualquer hora do dia não favorecem o apetite, sabe?

— Bem, de acordo com o material que Hermione lhe deu, os enjôos devem parar logo.

— Hum... Harry, Hermione não achou estranho você estar tão interessado em gravidez? — questionou Gina. — Porque você foi falar com ela?

— Bem... Queria saber o que está acontecendo a cada momento. Você e o bebê não estão sozinhos, Gi. Quero que se lembre disso. – Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – Disse a Hermione... Bem, não sei se ela acreditou, mas disse que era para um amigo que iria ser pai...

— Ohhh, que maravilha! Tenho certeza que a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts caiu nessa! — desdenhou Gina, de repente sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Sacudiu a cabeça. – Droga! Hermione vai saber que você é o pai do meu bebê... E...Pare, pare. Essa emoção por uma bobagem é tão ridícula… - Harry consolou.

– E mesmo que Hermione desconfie, ela não vai sair por ai contando para todos... É enternecedora. — Harry beijou-a na testa. — Vamos pagar as compras, depois eu guardo tudo no seu apartamento enquanto você descansa. Não quero que fique em pé o dia inteiro, você precisa relaxar.

— Pare de ser tão gentil — ralhou Gina, fungando. — Vai me fazer chorar de novo.

— Pois chore — incentivou Harry, empurrando o carrinho pelos corredores. — É efeito natural do aumento dos hormônios na gravidez. Provavelmente, seria prejudicial ao bebê se tentasse suprimir as emoções.

— Você é estranho, Harry. — Gina tratou de alcançá-lo. — Imagino que não saiba quanto tempo vai ficar em Lisboa.

— Não — respondeu Harry, meneando a cabeça. – Quando você vai contar para Molly e Arthur? Eu queria estar junto... Bom, é o mínimo que posso fazer, já que não quer se casar...

— Ainda não sei... Mas, quanto tempo você vai demorar mesmo? – Gina jogou vários pacotes de biscoito de mel no carrinho. Intimamente, tinha um medo terrível da reação dos pais sobre a gravidez, sabia que a apoiariam, mas seria um grande choque...

— Falo com você todos os dias na lareira... Para saber como você está. Também vou perguntar o que comeu no dia. Oh, e siga o esquema que deixei na porta do armário, para você não se esquecer de tomar leite. Isso é muito importante.

— Sim, senhor.

Harry sorriu e pegou a fila diante de uma caixa registradora.

_Olhe para toda essa comida_, pensou Gina, fitando o carrinho. Nunca comprava tanta variedade desde que passara a morar sozinha. Teria de se controlar para não virar uma leitoa.

Harry lia as manchetes de vários tablóides nas estantes próximas.

_Que homem maravilhoso_, pensou ela. _Tão preocupado e carinhoso_. Sentia-se mimada e especial, em uma quebra de rotina. Era fácil se acostumar àquilo. Porém, uma nuvem pousou em sua cabeça. Nesses últimos anos, Harry foi um verdadeiro galinha, toda semana era uma garota diferente. Estaria preparada para isso sendo a mãe do filho dele? Já sofria bastante sendo amiga dele. Mas ele não foi feliz com nenhuma delas! Nem ela conseguiu engatar um romance promissor. Com certeza, praga de Harry!

Agora ele estava ali, todo gentil e atencioso. Como não ceder? Não, não devia se iludir. Harry agia daquela forma por causa do bebê, não por ela. Ele se concentrava no filho, não na mãe.

Ele sempre criticara sua falta de organização na cozinha, mas nunca a levara ao supermercado trouxa ou bruxo para corrigir a situação. Agora, assegurava-se de que o bebê seria nutrido adequadamente enquanto ele estivesse longe.

Suspirou. Era a mãe do filho dele! Só isso! Harry sempre quis um filho... Desde o namoro na adolescência, ele falava que queria ter um filho, uma família... Por que as coisas saíram tão errado para os dois? Tinham tudo para serem felizes juntos. Tudo! Sua família adorava Harry... Ela nutriu por um bom tempo uma paixão por ele. De alguma forma, sabia que Harry também sentia o mesmo por ela.

Então, porque estavam nessa situação agora! Iam ter um bebê, deviam estar juntos e felizes por isso! Mas ao contrário... Não iria ceder e casar com ele. Não por isso! Não amava Harry. Claro que amava!

Sentia-se estranha novamente, meio triste e… solitária. Observou Harry pelo canto do olho. Será que ele ainda a amava? Bem, ele nunca tentou nada, até aquela noite, nunca mesmo, nenhum gesto que o denunciasse que ainda havia amor. Ao contrário, sempre contava de seus romances... Gina suspirou. Boba, burra,... Ouvia Harry relatar suas conquistas e depois ia para cama chorar.

Porque tinha que ser tão burra! Não queria que Harry fosse para Lisboa e permanecesse lá por tempo indeterminado. Claro, mal o vira naquela semana desde o casamento de Hermione e Rony, mas sabia que ele estava ali, a uma batida na parede.

Meneou a cabeça, desgostosa. Aquilo era loucura. Harry viajava sempre e continuaria viajando. Estava acostumada a lhe dizer adeus e cuidar da própria vida, até ouvir as três batidas dele na parede anunciando que voltara.

Então, por que aquela melancolia à perspectiva de vê-lo partir naquela noite? Provavelmente, eram seus hormônios atuando outra vez, o que começava a irritar.

— Um cachorro de duas cabeças? — leu Harry em voz alta, arrancando Gina de seu devaneio. — Como as pessoas podem pagar por esses tablóides? Idiotas. — Olhou-a por sobre o ombro. — O que me faz lembrar, agora, que estamos conversando sobre leitura. Li um artigo que recomenda contar histórias ao bebê ainda na barriga. Você não tem nenhum dos clássicos, tem?

— Não — respondeu Gina. — E pode esquecer. Não vou voltar para casa após um longo dia no jornal e ler os Contos de Beedle em voz alta!

— É, está bem — concordou Harry, pensativo. — Podemos substituir por música clássica. Eu empresto meus CDs antes de sair para o Ministério.

— CDs... Não! — recusou Gina, as mãos nos quadris. — Odeio esse tipo de música. As valsas são tão compridas que as pessoas podem desmaiar de cansaço se dançarem o número todo, e as marchas militares cansam até os soldados profissionais. Sou fã de rock, Harry, e você sabe disso.

Harry inclinou-se para bem junto dela.

— Meu filho não vai começar a vida acreditando que vida é sexo e drogas, Gi.

Ela riu.

— Esta é a conversa mais insana que já tive. Não há prova nenhuma de que ouvir certo tipo de música ou ler um material específico a um bebê na barriga faça alguma diferença.

— Oh, não sei — interveio uma mulher atrás deles na fila. — Quando estava grávida do meu primeiro filho, meu marido lia a seção policial do jornal para a minha barriga todas as noites. A criança ficou tão preocupada que teve cólicas durante os quatro primeiros meses.

Gina e Harry voltaram-se espantados.

— Estou brincando — adiantou a mulher. — Eu juro, inventei tudo. Vocês são tão bonitinhos. Sabe, pais de primeira viagem, e eu não resisti. Relaxem e aproveitem o momento. Tenho quatro filhos, e eles sobrevivem a todos os erros. Acreditem, vocês vão cometer vários.

— Oh — lamuriou-se Gina.

— O próximo — chamou a operadora de caixa. Harry empurrou o carrinho e começou a descarregar as mercadorias.

Erros? Pensou Gina, pousando uma lata de suco de laranja na esteira rolante. Seus pais haviam cometido erros ao criá-la? Depois de seis filhos... Se sim, não se lembrava de nenhum naquele instante. Bem, ao completar cinco anos, pedira um bolo em forma de hipopótamo, e eles lhe deram um em forma de dinossauro, mas não ficara traumatizada.

Erros? Ora, esse negócio de maternidade parecia complicado. E se cometesse um erro grave?

— Harry?

— Hum? — atendeu ele, sem interromper a tarefa.

— Não sabemos nada sobre bebês — advertiu Gina. — E se cometermos um erro grande? Não acha assustador?

— Por que está sussurrando? — sussurrou Harry.

— Porque não quero que ninguém na loja saiba que sou uma mãe potencialmente inadequada.

— Não fique estressada, Gi — aconselhou Harry — Não faz bem para o bebê. Vamos nos sair bem. Lemos muito, faremos cursos, podemos pesquisar o clã Weasley. Céus, há uma porção de crianças na família e são todas umas fofuras.

— Oh? E quando faremos tudo isso? — indagou Gina. — Você nunca está em casa, lembra-se? Passa mais tempo fora a trabalho do que fica aqui.

— Gi... Vou dar um jeito nisso! — Falou sério.

— Vai é —Gina questionou sarcástica. – Você adora o seu trabalho, Harry!

— É... Eu adoro! — respondeu Harry parecendo distante. – Agora eu tenho um bom motivo para estar em casa...

— Claro... O bebê! — ironizou Gina.

Era com o bebê que Harry estava preocupado, com o filho dele, não com ela. Sentiu seus olhos úmidos, mas tratou de engolir o choro, que coisa estúpida, até parecia aquela tapada da Cho Chang chorando sem parar.

— Vou tentar agilizar as coisas em Lisboa... Quero ir com você na próxima consulta com a Hermione. — decidiu Harry, rápido. – Não adianta Gi... Eu sou o pai e quero participar.

— Que seja! — concordou. Não iria questionar, não adiantava.

— Pare de se preocupar — aconselhou Harry a Gina. — Está cansada.

— Não estou cansada! — exclamou Gina, arrependida ao se ver alvo de olhares. — Desisto. Preciso de uma soneca.

Harry gabou-se:

— Vá por mim, Gi, estou entendendo como esse negócio de gravidez funciona.

Oh, sim, pensou Gina, com um suspiro cansado. Definitivamente, acataria as diretrizes de Harry, até entender melhor aquilo com que estava lidando. Afinal, os amigos serviam para estarem presentes, para dar apoio emocional nos momentos de crise. E Harry era só seu amigo.

Não! Era o pai de seu bebê, amor da sua vida, seu amigo, seu, seu... _Ai! Gina controle-se. _Ordenou mentalmente. Lembre-se, foi Harry que foi embora depois da guerra, foi ele que não deixou um espaço para você na vida dele...

_Mas eu ainda amo esse Potter desgraçado! – _Gina pousou a mão no ventre, olhou para Harry ao seu lado e sorriu.

******

Nas semanas seguintes, Gina trabalhou muito no jornal. Ao final de cada dia, chegava em casa exausta, mas sempre aguardando ansiosamente Harry a chamar na lareira.

Ele já estava fora da cidade havia dois meses quando Gina voltou ao consultório de Hermione. Após os exames rotineiros, teve de aguardar, pois a medibruxa precisou atender a uma emergência noutra sala.

Gina apertou um dedo na testa, como se desligasse um botão imaginário para se livrar da valsa de Strauss que ecoava em sua mente sem parar.

Considerando o empenho de Harry em compreender todos os aspectos da gravidez, decidira cooperar e pegara emprestado alguns CDs dele, para tocar em alternância com os seus, de rock.

Durante as conversas noturnas, Harry exclamava de prazer ao ouvir suas músicas ao fundo, enquanto conversavam.

Um detalhe ínfimo, pensou Gina, mas Harry parecia deleitado com a inclusão de seus CDs nas horas de lazer dela e do bebê. Ele até admitiu que andava ouvindo rock em Lisboa, tanto que descobrira que as letras não falavam só de sexo, drogas e rock roll, eram canções até que bonitas, reconheceu ele, sobre amor verdadeiro e duradouro.

Suspirou.

Todas as noites, quando saia da lareira e ia para cama , era doloroso.

Oh, céus, sentia tanta saudade dele. Era uma emoção nova e assustadora porque, quando Harry viajara das outras vezes, quase nem pensara nele. E agora? Queria Harry ali, a seu lado, não a quilômetros de distância.

O que estava acontecendo? Atônita, levou as mãos ao rosto. O que significava aquilo tudo? Nunca se perdoaria se estivesse se apaixonando vagarosamente por Harry Potter novamente. E nunca conseguiria reparar o coração despedaçado por amar um homem que não a amava. Ou melhor, sempre esteve apaixonada por Harry Potter.

Não, não, não estava se apaixonando por Harry. Nunca esteve!

Estava? Claro que estava! Desde que tinha dez anos... Porque deixou Harry partir depois da guerra, porque não se humilhou e pediu para ficar ou então pedira para ir junto. Porque era muito orgulhosa para isso e agora estava nessa confusão. Nada que fez nesses últimos seis anos para esquecer Harry deu certo... Nenhum outro conseguiu despertar nela esse sentimento tão bom que só Harry conseguia.

Era fácil fingir que havia esquecido Harry nesses últimos anos, mas agora com o bebê... Isso era praticamente impossível!

A porta da sala se abriu e Hermione entrou, meneando a cabeça. Ocupou sua cadeira à mesa com um suspiro.

— Este é um daqueles dias. — comentou, sem disfarçar o estresse. — Desculpe-me por fazê-la esperar.

— Sem problema! — afirmou Gina, aliviada por se afastar dos pensamentos inquietantes. — Uma das vantagens de ser chefe no jornal é que posso flexibilizar o horário quando preciso.

— Ótimo.

Gina franziu o cenho.

— Claro, sou eu quem tem de resolver todos os problemas que aparecem também. As pessoas acham que, se grudarem em mim, conseguirão milagrosamente aparecer em uma notinha no jornal... Mas gosto da minha carreira, o que é mais do que muita gente pode dizer.

— E verdade! — afirmou Hermione. — Eu também amo a minha escolha profissional, mas com certeza aprecio meu papel de esposa atualmente.

— Como está o Rony? Acredita faz séculos que não vejo o meu irmão?

— Bem! Estamos em uma eterna lua de mel. Mas, Rony quer saber o que vem fazendo todos os meses no consultório e porque não aparece lá na Toca ou em nossa casa. — A médica fez pausa e fitou Gina com atenção. — E maravilhoso ter um companheiro quando se está criando um filho, Gi. Contou ao pai do bebê?

— Sim, contei. — Gina alisou a calça sobre o joelho e desviou o olhar. — Ele disse que devíamos nos casar, mas recusei.

— Por quê?

— Bom... — explicou Gina, fitando a amiga. — Ele é muito certinho, protetor, teimoso... Fica com essa mania de cuidar de mim. Nossos gostos são opostos em tudo, na música… Bem, não chego a odiar Strauss agora que ouvi algumas melodias, mas… - Continuou, distraída: — Ele acha que bebê tem que ter pai e mãe morando juntos... Que não precisa ter amor... Ele gosta de ficar bancando o herói eternamente, tá sempre viajando, salvando o mundo bruxo...

Gina continuou descrevendo:

—Oh, ele está entusiasmado com o bebê, quer ser o melhor pai possível, mas viaja demais! Casar-me com ele não mudaria esse fato e até poderia destruir nossa amizade, que é muito importante para mim.

Empolgou-se:

— Ele tem sido muito atencioso mesmo a distância… Está em Lisboa no momento… e me chama a lareira todas as noites para saber como estamos, eu e o bebê. De qualquer forma, ele não insistiu mais em casamento…

— Oh… céus… — interrompeu Hermione, abismada. — É Harry. O pai do seu bebê é o Harry!

Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não disse isso, Hermione. De onde tirou essa… ideia maluca?

— Valsas de Strauss. — A médica inclinou-se para frente. — Certinho. Herói. Lisboa. Viajando todo o tempo. Seu amigo.

— Oh. — Gina mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira. — Acho que me empolguei um pouco, não? Sim, bem… Hermione, sabia que a Corvinal ganhou a taça das casas esse ano em Hogwarts?

— E uma informação fascinante. — reconheceu a amiga, estreitando o olhar. — Harry vai adorar saber disso em Lisboa!

— Oh, sim, ele vai amar… Quer parar, Hermione? — pediu Gina. — Não é justo. Você já foi auror em outra encarnação? Você me enganou e… Não, não é justo.

— Estou certa em afirmar que Harry Potter é o pai do seu filho? — pressionou a amiga.

Gina suspirou.

— Sim, está. Isso simplesmente… aconteceu só isso. Foi em uma noite… quando estávamos ambos vulneráveis, sentindo pena de nós mesmo porque não conseguíamos encontrar nossa alma gêmea, aquela pessoa que amaríamos e com quem passaríamos o resto da vida, e… concordamos Harry e eu, que isso nunca mais… se repetiria, íamos esquecer o evento e continuar sendo bons amigos.

— Mas você engravidou naquela noite. - Gina assentiu, tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Gi... Você sempre amou Harry... Se isso aconteceu, se vocês deixaram isso acontecer é porque ainda existe amor! Harry ainda lhe ama e você a ele!

Gina mexeu-se impaciente e preferiu ignorar o último comentário de Hermione que continuou:

— E Harry está feliz com tudo isso, com o bebê? Ele deu um passo à frente e a pediu em casamento?

— Sim, mas recusei pelos motivos que eu e minha grande boca já revelamos — resmungou Gina. — Harry e eu jamais sobreviveríamos juntos sob o mesmo teto. Eu preciso dele como meu melhor amigo, Hermione. Não entende? Preciso que ele me apóie, sem restrições, como me apoiou neste último ano.

— Mas…

— Não, não tente me fazer mudar de idéia porque estará perdendo tempo — adiantou-se Gina. — Harry e eu seríamos um desastre completo como marido e mulher. Além disso, não o amo… do ponto de vista romântico, quero dizer. Eu o amo como amigo, camarada, parceiro.

Continuou, determinada.

— Não vou me casar com ninguém, a menos que seja minha alma gêmea. Pretendo amar meu marido de todo o meu coração, sabendo que ele corresponde da mesma forma. Casar-me com Harry só por causa do bebê seria um erro terrível, e não vai acontecer.

— Está bem — concordou Hermione. Gina encarou-a desconfiada. – Mas você foi apaixonada por ele durante anos...

— Eu era uma idiota! Passou! Esqueci... Simplesmente… está bem? Não vai fazer um discurso de vinte minutos listando os motivos para eu me casar com Harry?

— Não. E evidente que já decidiu e pronto. — A amiga refletiu. — Agora, vamos ver como vai essa gravidez. — Concentrou-se no prontuário com as fichas médicas e exames. — Você disse que não tem mais enjôo, isso é bom.

— Estou devorando tudo o que vejo pela frente e até o que não apreciava parece delicioso — comentou Gina. — Não vai dizer que seria melhor me casar com Harry para o bebê ter o nome dele, ser legalmente um Potter?

— Não, não é da minha conta — declarou Hermione. — Sua pressão está ótima, o peso também. É uma futura mamãe em forma.

— Estou gorda. Não consigo mais fechar minhas saias e calças. É normal estar tão gorda ainda no começo? E não vai observar que eu devia aceitar o que me é oferecido, que desposar meu melhor amigo é melhor do que nada, e que devia esquecer a ilusão de viver um conto de fadas?

— Não. Mas vou dizer que considero Rony meu melhor amigo, assim como minha alma gêmea. – Hermione falou seria. – Demorei a chegar a essa conclusão, e teve um tempo que achei que a amizade de Rony seria o suficiente. Mas estava mentido para mim e era só vê-lo com outra que eu quase morria de ciúmes, também não conseguia ser feliz com nenhum outro... Gina, quando aceitei isso, quando me dei conta disso... Bom, deixei meu orgulho de lado e tomei a iniciativa. Rony é meu melhor amigo e minha alma gêmea!

— Oh, céus! — Gina ergueu as mãos. — Você parece George. Ele disse algo assim sobre Angelina. Nem eu nem Harry entendemos. A categoria "melhor amigo" é totalmente diferente da categoria "amante", "alma gêmea", Hermione. E como… maçãs e laranjas.

— É? — Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, definitivamente — afirmou Gina.

– Hum... Pois eu gosto de ambas as frutas... Você não?

Gina preferiu ignorar a última pergunta... – Veja, a questão é que não acredito que você ou George tenham tido um amigo de verdade… não como Harry e eu somos.

— Ah. – Hermione abriu a boca, mas achou melhor não argumentar.

— Se tivessem… entenderiam quando afirmo que não se pode comparar esse tipo de relacionamento com o tipo "felizes para sempre". Pronto. Isso explica tudo. Você e George estão falando por falta de experiência.

— Ah.

— Sim, verdade — tagarelava Gina. — Harry e eu… sendo amigos, percebe… sabemos do que estamos falando. Ponto final.

— Ah.

— Quer parar? — pediu Gina, zangada. — Parece alguém em exame de garganta ou algo assim.

Hermione riu.

— Ouvi cada palavra que disse, mas não declarei que concordava.

— Que seja! Mione, acha que o clã Weasley, todos os "zilhões" de vocês, vão aceitar o bebê e o fato de Harry e eu não nos casarmos? São tão convencionais, pessoas orientadas à família e… bem, eu me sentiria péssima se criasse um problema para Harry. Ou para mim, pelo mesmo motivo. Adoro todos vocês.

— Dê-nos algum crédito, Gina. Os Weasley amam incondicionalmente. Ninguém vai julgá-los, e o bebê será recebido de braços abertos. Seus pais ainda não sabem, nem seus irmãos...

— Obrigada por me lembrar desse pequeno detalhe. — Gina suspirou. — Acho que, quando Harry me chamar hoje à noite, terei de revelar que estraguei tudo aqui. Vou esperar ele voltar de Lisboa para contar para meus pais... Harry quer estar junto! Hum... Está trabalhando sete dias por semana para poder voltar o mais rápido possível e cuidar de mim e do bebê pessoalmente.

— O que só um grande amigo… como nunca tive… faria — analisou Hermione, reprimindo o riso.

Gina franziu o cenho.

— Podemos mudar de assunto e discutir por que estou engordando tão rápido?

— Cada mulher é diferente da outra, Gina. Já vi mulheres usando as mesmas roupas até dar à luz um bebê de nove meses. Outras? Bem, estufam, como se diz, bem cedo. Você não tem uma estrutura óssea grande… é magra, delicada, e provavelmente a gravidez vai aparecer mais cedo do que tarde.

— Bolas — resmungou Gina. — Entendeu? Isso significa que eu e Harry teremos de enfrentar o "_por que vocês dois não se casam_?" mais cedo do que tarde também. Ugh. — Revirou os olhos. — Todos os "zilhões" de vocês.

— Não se preocupe com a família — aconselhou Hermione, levantando-se. — Quando você e Harry decidirem fazer o anúncio, ficará surpresa com a acolhida que receberão. Confie em mim. Enquanto isso, seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

— E bom saber — afirmou Gina, e levantou-se também. - Rony ainda não sabe?

— Gina... Você é minha paciente, não comento com Rony os casos que tenho aqui. Mesmo você sendo a irmã caçula do meu marido. – Sorriu ao observar Gina. - Por outro lado... Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Acredita que George e eu não sabemos do que estamos falando quando dizemos que uma alma gêmea é também o melhor amigo, porque nunca tivemos um amigo, exceto nossa alma gêmea. Certo?

— Bem, sim — confirmou Gina, assentindo. — Isso resume bem a questão.

— Estabelecendo um paralelo… é como você e Harry são só amigos. Certo?

— Sim.

— Entendi. —Hermione dirigiu-se à porta. — Marque uma consulta para daqui a um mês. — Na soleira, voltou-se. — Ah, Gina, sabia que meus pais TAMBÉM se consideram melhores amigos antes de perceber que se amavam... E, além disso... Eu acho que eu tenho um grande amigo... Que não amo romanticamente, mas como irmão...

Gina meneou a cabeça e tomou o corredor.

— O que eu acho… é que você me confundiu ainda mais, Hermione Granger- Weasley — sussurrou consigo mesma. — E conseguiu fazer isso direitinho! Mas... Ainda vou chamá-la para ser a madrinha do meu bebê...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça... Esses dois cabeças duras... Sabia que com o tempo eles ainda iriam se acertar, até apostou com Rony que em menos de um ano Harry e Gina estariam casados!

******************************

**N/B: Mas essa história fica cadê vez melhor, não?? Se esta senhora não estivesse em estado interessante, dava uns catiripapos nela!!! Por Merlin, já está me dando agonia a "cabeçadurice" desses dois... Beijos, Alê.**

_**N/A: Galerinha... mais um capítulo novo para vocês... Próximo capítulo, no final da semana que vem. Continuem lendo e comentando... Bom, Harry e Gina estão me dando nos nervos, mas tudo bem, faz parte. Beijos para todos e um especial para:**_

**Cecilia Weasley (eu também penso como a Gina), Lily A. Cullen, Grazy Cullen Potter (nossa! 429...), Priscila Soares; Anna Weasley Potter, Joana, Eviny (muito obrigada, fiquei emocionada com suas palavras), Ginny M. W. Potter, Nanda Cullen e Marininha Potter... Valeu!**

**Daiana**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VI

Naquela noite, recostada em almofadas, muito bem acomodada no sofá Gina estava atenta as palavras de Harry, que desabafava, exagerava e praguejava:

— O camarada era um vigarista, sem dúvida! — avaliava ele. — Aplicou o golpe a vários bruxos ricos aqui de Lisboa, pegou o ouro, jóias e sumiu. Os aurores daqui estão atrás dele, claro, porque ele aprontou com gente muito importante. Uma bagunça. O pior é que consertei o problema aqui, mas o espertinho aplicou o golpe também em Madri. Vou para Madri amanhã cedo ver as pistas por de lá... Talvez esteja por lá ainda... Comensal filho da mãe...

Gina ficou tensa, mordeu os lábios com força.

— Não vai voltar para casa?

— Não. — Harry suspirou. — Tentei encaixar um pulo rápido em Londres, mas não vai dar mesmo. O Ministério em Madri exige a minha presença imediatamente.

— Oh. — Gina baixou os ombros. — Bem, sim, claro, faz sentido… acho. Não, esqueça. Definitivamente faz sentido. É só que eu…

Hesitou confusa.

Sentia saudade de Harry e o queria ali, em casa, com ela… naquele instante. O mais estranho era que se tratava de uma saudade diferente da que experimentara antes, um sentimento com o qual começava a se acostumar.

Não saberia apontar precisamente a diferença, mas definitivamente havia alguma. Era como se uma nuvem negra estacionasse sobre sua cabeça ao se dar conta de que Harry não bateria três vezes na parede para anunciar sua chegada por… quem saberia quanto tempo?

— E só que você… o quê? — instigou ele.

— Oh, bem, nada. Lamento que esteja com tantos problemas, Harry.

— Eu também. A única coisa boa é que já sei que esse comensal infeliz trabalha sozinho e já estamos preparando uma armadilha para ele em Madri.

— Quanto tempo?

— Não sei dizer ao certo… talvez um mês, em vez dos dois que passei aqui.

— Mais um mês inteiro? — protestou Gina, quase gritando. Bateu a mão livre na testa e abandonou-se sobre a almofada. — Ignore-me, Harry. Estou parecendo uma esposa ranzinza.

Ele riu.

— Se casasse comigo, teria todo o direito de reclamar, Gi.

— Não, obrigada. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Precisa desabafar mais sobre a situação aí? Não o estou apressando, só estava pensando se já terminou.

— Sim, vou fechar a boca — replicou Harry. — Descarregar em você não vai mudar nada.

— Fico contente em ouvir.

— Eu sei, Gi, e estou agradecido. Então! Como vai você? E o bebê? Ora, espere um pouco. Você teve uma consulta com Hermione hoje. Atualize-me. O que ela disse?

— Estou bem. O bebê também — resumiu Gina. — Mas estou gorda, uma leitoa mesmo.

Ele riu.

— Duvido, Gina. Só está de três meses.

— Não estou brincando, Harry. Não consigo mais fechar as saias e calças. Hermione disse que aparentemente vou ser uma grávida do tipo que estufa logo. Todo mundo vai saber antes do que eu imaginava.

— Bem…

— Harry, tenho de lhe contar e lamento muito mesmo… estava conversando, você sabe como eu fico às vezes, e dei dicas aqui e ali sem perceber, e Hermione… Harry, ela descobriu que você é o pai deste bebê.

Harry permanecia em silêncio.

— Oh… Você está furioso, não está? Hermione prometeu que não contaria a ninguém da família, Rony… que você… que nós… eu lamento tanto, tanto…

— Calma — pediu Harry. — Calma, Gina. Não estou zangado. Em absoluto. Por mim, todo o clã Weasley podia ser avisado sobre o bebê agora mesmo. Mas eu queria estar do seu lado...

Ela se sentou, tensa novamente.

— Não diga absurdos! Serão meses de especulação: "Por que não se casam?". Não. De jeito nenhum. Ninguém vai saber até eu não conseguir mais esconder minha condição. Prometa que não vai contar a nenhum dos meus irmãos, nem aos meus pais ainda, Harry. Por favor, prometa.

— Está bem, está bem, não fique estressada, Gi. Mas quando eu voltar para casa, precisaremos conversar mais.

Gina estreitou o olhar.

— Sobre o quê?

— Prefiro esperar para falar, porque é realmente muito importante.

— Harry, não é justo! Vou ficar aqui sentada, fervendo, maluca tentando descobrir o que se passa na sua cabeça. De tão preocupada, vou me esquecer de seguir o esquema de horários para tomar leite.

— Isso é chantagem, Gi.

— Se funcionar…

Harry praguejou, e ela se encolheu.

— Está bem — concordou ele, finalmente. — Você ganhou, mas realmente preferia esperar e falar pessoalmente sobre isso. Gina, apesar das longas horas de trabalho aqui, tive tempo para pensar, no meu quarto de hotel, à noite. Bastante tempo.

— E?

— Você está gerando um filho meu.

— Um filho nosso.

— Você entendeu. Bem, quero que nosso filho tenha o meu nome, que seja um Potter. Preciso que ele saiba que estou orgulhoso e feliz por ser seu pai, não quero que duvide jamais de que sempre o quis muito mesmo.

— Ohhh — entoou Gina, com os olhos marejados. — Isso é tão meigo.

— Ouça, está bem?

— Sim. Desculpe-me.

— Sei que acha que não devemos nos casar, Gi, porque somos tão diferentes, e também porque você acha que amar, amor romântico, não fraternal, é o mais importante na hora de fazer os votos.

— Isso mesmo.

— Então, não sei o que dizer — prosseguiu Harry. — Não posso pedir que dê a nosso filho o meu nome, como se você não existisse. A única solução, acho, seria ligar nossos sobrenomes, algo como "Bebê Weasley-Potter".

— E muita coisa para uma criança aprender a soletrar na primeira série, Harry — observou Gina, amuada.

— Eu sei, mas é realmente importante para mim que ele tenha o meu nome… de algum modo. Promete pensar no assunto enquanto eu estiver fora, para discutirmos quando eu voltar?

— Está bem. Claro. Vou pensar bastante nisso. — Gina fez uma pausa. — Harry, por que fala do bebê como se fosse menino?

Harry riu.

— Porque é menino, Gi, tenho certeza. Não sou um Weasley, mas me sinto como! Sabe a aposta que Gui faz toda vez que vai nascer um bebê?

— Sim... – Gina sorriu. - Quando o pai diz o sexo da criança, é batata! Desde que Fleur engravidou da primeira vez... Victorie, depois George acertou que seria um menino o filho dele com Angelina... Desde então, os papais sempre ganham.

— Carlinhos disse que teriam um menino e… bingo… tiveram. Agora Carlinhos disse que ele e Jennifer iam ter uma menina… que deve chegar este mês, aliás. Acredite, Jennifer vai ter uma menina. - Concluiu: — Portanto, nós vamos ter um menino, Gina. Pode ir preparando tudo em azul.

Gina pousou a mão no abdome levemente arredondado.

— Um filho — sussurrou, extasiada. — Um garotinho precioso. Você o torna tão real, Harry.

— Ele é real, e é nosso, Gi — festejou ele. — Ele é nosso filho, nosso milagre.

— Sim — sussurrou Gina.

Um calor estranho parecia chegar pelas labaredas da lareira, aproximando-os, tornando o momento especial e significativo.

Então, devagar, mas com certeza, o calor suave transformou-se em chama pulsante a gerar desejos e trazer lembranças sensuais do ato de amor que haviam partilhado tantas semanas antes.

— Gi, eu… — retomou Harry, finalmente, rouco. Mas se deteve e pigarreou.

Gina piscou e saiu do devaneio passional no qual flutuava.

— Sim, bem, é melhor que durma um pouco — aconselhou ele. — Nos falamos amanhã à noite, de Madri. Lamento muito ter de ficar tanto tempo longe, Gina. Gostaria de estar aí com você, de ter lhe acompanhado a consulta, agora que Hermione já sabe, não vejo porque não acompanhá-la.

— Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui também, mas entendo que não pode. Sempre ficou fora por longos períodos e sempre ficará, acho. Tem de ser assim, por causa da sua carreira.

— Estive pensando nisso também, mas… Cuide-se, e de nosso filho. Boa noite, Gina.

— Boa noite, Harry.

Harry sumiu entre as chamas esverdeadas da lareira e Gina ficou fitando a lareira por um longo tempo.

— Tenho saudade de você, Harry — sussurrou, suspirando para aplacar as lágrimas.

Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama do hotel, ainda fitando a lareira vazia.

Não queria romper aquela conversa com Gina, percebeu. Era como se tivesse partido de Londres para nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais ver Gina, nunca conhecer o filho de ambos, que crescia dentro dela.

As conversas noturnas não estavam adiantando, não bastavam. Precisava ver Gina, abraçá-la, assegurar-se de que ela estava bem. Queria pousar a mão na barriga de leitoa, segundo ela, e estabelecer contato com o filhinho.

Com um suspiro doído, forçou-se a sair daquela letargia e estendeu-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos entrelaçadas.

Tinha de voltar para casa. Não importava que parecesse um garotinho birrento que fugira do acampamento de férias. Queria ir para casa… para Gina.

Também queria se casar com Gina Weasley, comprar uma casa que tornariam um lar, onde formariam uma família… mãe, pai e filho. Como sempre desejou ter... Como um dia teve com seus pais...

Mas isso não ia acontecer, porque Gina nunca concordaria em se casar com ele, porque não estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

— Ah, raios! — praguejou, e franziu o cenho enquanto fitava o teto. — Tudo é tão complicado.

Por que Gina não via que o que tinham era especial, que ser amigos era importante e significava muito, mais do que muitas pessoas tinham?

Claro, não andavam ofuscados de paixão um pelo outro, mas o que tinham era valioso, verdadeiro, e contava. Formariam uma frente única, pais dedicados ao filho, que a criariam num lar cheio de alegria e brilho.

Riu e meneou a cabeça.

Seria um lar com os armários sempre vazios, porque Gina não se importava em comprar comida.

Mas, e daí? Ele podia se encarregar das compras e contratar uma empresa de limpeza para manter a ordem na casa. Teriam um elfo doméstico. Isso! Até podia conviver com _rock and roll_, desde que pudessem ouvir valsas de Strauss de vez em quando.

Raios, por que Gina estava sendo tão difícil, tão… feminina, teimando em querer viver um conto de fadas?

Pensando bem, como alguém sabia quando estava apaixonado? Que ingredientes deveriam ser misturados para que aquele tipo de amor surgisse? Gina sabia? Ele sabia? Não, não fazia a mínima ideia.

Cercavam-se de casais Weasleys apaixonados. O que eles tinham que faltava a ele e Gina com seu amor de amigos? O que faltava para ele e Gina transformarem a amizade em amor? Não imaginava.

Só sabia, naquele quarto de hotel vazio e impessoal, que sentia falta de Gina Weasley, que precisava ver seu sorriso e seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos viajando a trabalho, sentia-se sozinho.

Queria ir para casa. Queria dormir abraçado em Gina...

Suspirando novamente, pousou os pés no chão, calçou os sapatos e foi tomar banho, preparando-se para outra longa noite de insônia, revirando-se na cama… e desejando…

******

Gina trabalhou como nunca nas três semanas seguintes, tentando comentar todos os campeonatos de quadribol da Europa, mandou repórteres para todos os cantos, ela não se sentia preparada para viajar, não nesse estado, apesar de Hermione dizer que estava ótima. Com tanto trabalho, Gina mal tinham tempo de tomar um café ou de pensar que precisava contar para os pais e os irmãos sobre a gravidez que estava cada vez mais evidente.

Gina chegava exausta em casa, praticamente arrastando-se. Jantava, tomava um banho de espuma e rastejava até o sofá para esperar o chamado de Harry a lareira.

Quando percebeu que ela acordava do cochilo para falar, ele se descontrolou:

— Raios, Gi, não são nem nove horas e você está tão cansada que já estava dormindo! Não é preciso ser gênio para perceber que está trabalhando demais. Isso tem de parar. Está me ouvindo, Gina?

Ela bocejou.

— Hum… estou ouvindo, Harry. As coisas vão se acalmar no jornal assim que terminar os campeonatos. E sempre assim em agosto.

— Mas nunca esteve grávida em agosto — resmungou ele. — Ficar exausta noite após noite não deve fazer bem a você nem ao bebê. Hermione sabe que está trabalhando assim?

— Não falei com Hermione. Tenho consulta na semana que vem. Pare de gritar comigo, Harry. Tenho responsabilidades com meu trabalho, assim como você. Nunca reclamei do fato de você trabalhar sete dias por semana, reclamei?

— Não sou eu que vou ter um bebê — retrucou ele, alterado. — E as suas responsabilidades com nosso filho?

Gina estreitou o olhar.

— Não ouse insinuar que não estou cuidando direito do nosso bebê, Harry Potter. Não estou vendo você aqui me servindo leite. Faço tudo sozinha e não estou negligenciando minha saúde nem a do bebê. Portanto… portanto… pare de resmungar comigo.

Harry suspirou.

— Tem razão. Não estou aí com você, e devia estar. Desculpe-me por ter gritado com você, Gi. Sinto-me como se estivesse em outro planeta, e não apenas em outro país. — Fez uma pausa. — Você está tomando o leite, não está?

— Aaaiii! — berrou Gina. — Você está me deixando maluca.

— Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe — apressou-se Harry. — Vamos mudar de assunto antes que você comece a planejar o meu assassinato.

— É bom! — respondeu Gina, e bocejou novamente.

— Sonhei com você ontem à noite, Gi. – Harry falou.

— Sonhou? Como foi?

— Meio confuso… sabe como são os sonhos, mas o principal era que estávamos dançando… valsa, acho, num grande salão cheio de gente. Você usava um vestido longo florido, e eu, smoking. Então, de repente, estávamos dançando em um campo florido.

— Ohh — emitiu Gina. — Que romântico. Dançar valsa em um campo florido. Ohh.

— Isso é romântico?

— Harry, você não reconheceria um romance nem que o esfregassem no seu nariz. O que mais aconteceu no sonho?

— Ficou esquisito depois disso — avisou ele. — Estávamos dançando e então… bem… estávamos segurando bebês. Um punhado deles, tentando equilibrá-los nos braços, pois eram tantos. Muito estranho.

— E simbólico — analisou Gina. — Teremos de equilibrar nossas carreiras e os cuidados com nosso bebê. E uma idéia desanimadora, assustadora até.

— Mas não no sonho, Gi. Ríamos e nos divertíamos com os bebês. Era divertido. Então, meu despertador tocou, e acordei. Mas a impressão que ficou era que estávamos nos divertindo dançando e cuidando dos bebês.

— Oh. Bem, é reconfortante — opinou ela. — Tem certeza de que estávamos dançando valsa? Talvez estivéssemos fazendo o dois passos ao som de rock.

— O sonho era meu, Gina. Era valsa de Strauss. Não tente mudar o roteiro.

— Não fique ranzinza de novo. Acho maravilhoso que tenha sonhado comigo e com o bebê. O fato de haver mais bebês no sonho deve significar que esta criança é um ponto importante em nossas vidas, exigindo todo tipo de ajuste da nossa parte.

— Desde quando virou especialista em interpretação de sonhos?

— Só estou ponderando.

— Bem, faz sentido — concedeu Harry. — Tudo ficará mais fácil para nós dois quando eu estiver em casa. Então, você não ficará mais sozinha e eu não me sentirei tão… tão excluído do que está acontecendo.

— Mas você parte em poucos dias… em uma semana no máximo, Harry. Sempre parte.

— Veremos. Vamos encerrar essa conversa para que você durma. Talvez sonhe conosco esta noite.

— Seria ótimo — aprovou Gina, gentil.

— Ou talvez você sonhe comigo.

— Sim, talvez. Isso seria ótimo também.

— Boa noite, Gina.

— Boa noite, Harry. Tenha… bons sonhos.

Três noites depois, Gina entrou no apartamento e correu para a lareira.

— Oi?

— Gina? É Audrey.

— Oi, Audrey — saudou Gina. — Como vai? E Percy? E as gêmeas?

— Estamos todos bem. Ouça, Jennifer entrou em trabalho de parto no St Mungus neste momento.

— Oh, que notícia boa, Audrey.

— Bem, você é como um membro do clã, Gi. De qualquer forma, alguns de nós irão ao hospital, e outros ficarão com as crianças. Estou aqui com as gêmeas, mas Percy já foi para a maternidade. Ele disse que Carlinhos já estava nervoso quando o avisou. Se Carlinhos desmaiar na sala de parto, nunca vai suportar a gozação.

— Com certeza — concordou Gina, rindo. — Pobre Carlinhos. Espero que aguente firme. Audrey, imagine só, a filha de Carlinhos e de Jennifer vai nascer nesta noite ainda!

— Ah, estou vendo que acredita na brincadeira da família. Carlinhos disse que seria menina, portanto, deve ser.

E este, pensou Gina, levando a mão ao ventre, é um menino, pois Harry disse que seria.

— Vou para o St Mungus agora mesmo, Audrey — prontificou-se. — Obrigada por ter me avisado.

— E eu vou torcer daqui. Até, Gi.

— Até.

Gina agarrou a bolsa e saiu. No corredor, trombou com um grande objeto inflexível e gritou, surpresa. Ergueu o olhar e não acreditou no que viu.

— Harry! Harry?

— Em carne e osso — afirmou ele, sorrindo enquanto a abraçava. — Como é bom ver você, Gi.

Ela aninhou a cabeça no peito de Harry, saboreou o calor, inalou seu cheiro familiar e sentiu os braços fortes envolvendo-a por inteiro.

— Estou contente em ver você, também — confessou, afastando o rosto para fitá-lo. — Por que não me disse que estava voltando?

— Não sabia se conseguiria pegar o infeliz lá em Madri — contou ele. — Mas consegui e estou aqui. E aonde a senhora ia com essa pressa toda?

— Oh, ao St Mungus! Jennifer entrou em trabalho de parto. Audrey acaba de me avisar.

Gina contou detalhes:

— Percy disse que Carlinhos está desmoronando. Conhecendo George, ele deve organizar uma aposta para saber se Carlinhos vai ou não desmaiar na sala. Acha que meu irmão vai conseguir ver a filha nascendo? E uma menina, sabe, porque Carlinhos disse que era, assim como você disse que teríamos um menino e…

Harry beijou-a.

Fez isso porque estava muito contente em vê-la, afinal, e de alívio, por estar em casa.

Beijou-a também porque ela parecia uma flor de verão delicada naquele vestido bonito, e porque seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como diamantes à excitação do nascimento da filha de Jennifer e Carlinhos.

Beijou-a porque ela estava gerando seu filho, e apenas esse fato o deixava atônito.

Beijou-a porque era Gina, e sentia muita, muita saudade dela.

Encerrou o beijo com relutância, o que era inquietante, e viu uma emoção semelhante no semblante confuso de Gina.

— Você está em casa — constatou ela, sem fôlego. Bem, era algo banal para se dizer, mas espantava que conseguisse falar, depois daquele beijo. Um beijo maravilhoso, de tirar o fôlego, passional, ao qual correspondera com total abandono. Oh, raios, o que estava acontecendo? — Harry?

— Eu… estou contente por estar de volta — improvisou ele, com a voz embargada. — Não planejava beijá-la assim, mas… mas beijei. Então, processe-me ou atire em mim, ou… — Deteve-se, arregalou os olhos e fitou Gina ainda aninhada em seus braços. — Oh, Gi, estou sentindo nosso bebê se mexendo. Seu ventre está…

— Como o de uma leitoa — completou ela, rindo. — Está vendo? Eu disse que estava engordando rápido.

Harry tomou-lhe os ombros delicados e afastou-a. Atentou à barriguinha que se insinuava sob o vestido. Ergueu a mão.

— Tudo bem se eu… Quero dizer… eu realmente gostaria de… Mas, se você não quiser que eu…

Gina pegou a mão dele e pousou-a em seu abdome.

— Harry, esta é o seu… nosso filho — apresentou, sorridente.

— Olá, querido — saudou ele. — Como vai? Sou eu, seu pai, seu papai. Estou em casa, fofinho.

Mas por quanto tempo? Pensou Gina, sentindo um arrepio. A simples imagem de Harry fazendo as malas novamente e deixando-a sozinha era tão deprimente, tão triste e angustiante… Não queria que Harry a deixasse de novo, não.

_Por quê? _- indagou a si mesma, no mesmo instante. Para poderem se beijar a toda hora? Não queria processá-lo, atirar nele, nem nada, só queria que ele a beijasse mais uma vez, e outra, e outra.

Oh, era loucura. E aquela linha de pensamento tinha de parar… já. Aquele era Harry, seu melhor amigo, que por acaso era o pai do bebê em seu ventre.

O beijo que partilharam não significava nada no quadro geral. Harry simplesmente se empolgara com o momento, exultante por estar em casa, encantado por sentir o bebê. Não a beijara de fato, apenas reagira à situação, às circunstâncias. E ela correspondera ao beijo pelos mesmos motivos.

Pronto. Tudo esclarecido. Felizmente. Estava tudo sob controle, satisfatório. Exceto que se encontrava parada à porta de seu apartamento, com a mão de Harry Potter sobre seu abdome, céus.

— Vai comigo ao St Mungus esperar minha nova sobrinha? — indagou Gina, desvencilhando-se.

— Como? — Harry meneou a cabeça. — Oh, sim, pode apostar. Não perderia isso por nada. Mas tem certeza de que quer ir? Sem dúvida, teve outro longo dia no jornal.

— Estou bem — garantiu Gina. — Vamos indo. Só espero que estejam todos concentrados em Jennifer e Carlinhos e não reparem muito em mim. Um olho experimentado – que os Weasleys têm – veria logo que estou grávida. Estamos tão ocupados no jornal que ninguém notou ainda. Acho que não estou pronta para encarar minha família com relação ao bebê, Harry.

Mas ele estava mais do que pronto, pensou Harry, enquanto Gina trancava o apartamento. Queria contar ao clã Weasley inteiro… E nem estava com medo de seus irmãos! Raios, queria anunciar ao mundo… que ia ser pai, que ele e Gina iam ter um bebê.

Pousou o braço nos ombros de Gina enquanto percorriam o corredor.

E mais, pensou ele, queria se casar com Gina Weasley. Ser vizinho dela não bastava. Não, senhor. Precisava participar de cada momento possível da vida daquela criança.

De algum modo… mas qual?… precisava convencer Gina de que não tinham de estar apaixonados um pelo outro para ser marido e mulher, que ser amigos bastava, pois proporcionava uma base forte e honesta na qual apoiar o futuro, que lhes permitiria criar aquela criança.

- Vamos aparatar! - Harry olhou para Gina.

— Er... Prefiro ir de carro, se não se importa, ia pegar um taxi! — anunciou, já na entrada do prédio. — Aparatar, usar a lareira ou chave de portal... É muito incomodo para mim agora, antes me deixava muito enjoada, tonta, agora me sinto muito fraca quando uso esse tipo de magia!

— Verdade? — espantou-se Harry.

— É triste, não é? — Riu. —Harry, minha magia ficou afetada por causa da gravidez. São tantas mudanças... Meus hormônios de gravidez provavelmente vão me fazer chorar por uma semana por causa do bebê de Jennifer e Carlinhos...

— Bem, isso me faz pensar. — Harry lançou outro olhar a Gina. — Nós, humanos, somos abençoados com anos e anos de vida e devíamos nos esforçar para agarrar qualquer chance de felicidade que se apresente. Pode não ser o ideal, como fantasiamos ou sonhamos, mas, céu é melhor que nada.

— Do que se tá falando... Bom, Fico imaginando como Jennifer e Carlinhos vão batizar a filha — desconversou Gina, pois sabia exatamente do que Harry falava.

Harry baixou os ombros e franziu o cenho

Tanto trabalho para ser significativo e profundo. Calculara com cuidado aquela palavras e Gina fingiu de desentendida.

Mas tinha uma missão agora, um propósito, um objetivo. Era um Potter, e os Potter lutavam com fé e venciam. Iria se casar com Gina Weasley. Ela veria a luz, passaria a entender a situação como ele, perceberia que, embora não estivessem apaixonados, amavam-se e respeitavam-se, e isso bastava.

Afinal, eram amigos.

E formariam uma família… mãe, pai e filho.

Criariam o filho e se felicitariam pela proeza.

E nunca, nunca mais… ficariam sozinhos. Ele nunca ficaria novamente sozinho...

Só precisava de um plano para realizar tudo aquilo.

--------------------------

**N/B: É oficial! Esses dois bateram a cabeça durante a batalha final! Merlin amado, mas como são obtusos!!! O amor é latente!!! Espero que tudo logo se ajeite! Beijos, Alessandra.**

**N/A: Bom, pessoal, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic... Os comentários de vocês me empolgam cada vez mais... Adianto, que a cabeça dura da Gina ainda vai demorar um pouco para se entender com o tapado do Harry. Ah, sei que todos estão ansiosos para saber como vai ser a reação dos Weasleys a gravidez da Gina, como a Gina ainda não quer contar, sinto informá-los que vai demorar um pouco, acho que daqui a dois capítulos. **

_**Próximo capítulo, no final da semana que vem, como sempre. Continuem lendo e comentando... Beijos para todos e um especial para:**_

**LADY BARBIE PONTAS, CECILIA WEASLEY, PEDRO HENRIQUE FREITAS, MICKKY, TAMARINHA, JOANA, MARININHA POTTER, GINNY M.W. POTTER...Valeu!**

**Daiana**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VII

A sala de espera na ala da maternidade do Hospital St Mungus já estava lotada de Weasley's quando Gina e Harry chegaram.

O casal mais velho do clã – Molly e Arthur – esperava ansioso a chegada do novo neto. Gui, irmão mais velho de Gina, tinha vindo sozinho, pois Fleur estava envolvida com as duas filhas do casal, Victorie de cinco anos e Dominique de três; George e Angelina haviam deixado Freddy de dois anos com os avos maternos; Percy havia ido sozinho, pois Audrey estava com as gêmeas do casal – Molly e Lucy de dezoito meses.

George e Rony promoviam apostas sobre o evento "desmaio de Carlinhos". Os interessados tinham que apostar altas somas na crença de que Carlinhos sobreviveria à provação com os pés no chão, ou desmaiaria antes, durante ou depois da chegada do filho. No parto de Joey – há quinze meses - ele ficou forte e firme ao lado de Jeniffer. Ninguém tinha dúvida quanto ao sexo da criança.

— Obrigado, obrigado — agradeceu George a Harry ao receber uma aposta. — Está atrasado, portanto, só resta a alternativa… Carlinhos vai desmaiar na própria cozinha quando chegar em casa. Vai querer?

— Está bem — concordou Harry. — Ele vai manter a compostura aqui e perdê-la mais tarde.

— Feito. — Rony rascunhou em um pedaço de papel. — Aliás, Harry, lembre-se de que coloquei vinte pratas em você na aposta dos solteirões. Mantenha seu estilo avulso e descompromissado, cara. Sempre foi solteirão convicto e, se mudar de ideia, vou perder dinheiro.

— Pretendo manter minha forma de pensar atual — afirmou Harry olhando de soslaio para Gina.

Queria era arranjar uma esposa, ter filhos, um lar de verdade, mas disso Rony nem desconfiava. Na verdade, sempre desejara tudo isso, apenas jamais confessara a dificuldade que tinha para encontrar sua alma gêmea na multidão. Rony reagiria muito mal se soubesse que seu amigo "avulso e descompromissado" Harry pretendia se casar com sua irmã caçula… de algum modo.

— Fico contente em saber — declarou Rony — Com certeza, gostaria que alguém determinasse por quanto tempo você e Neville têm de ficar solteiros para eu pegar meu prêmio. Essa aposta dos solteirões é traiçoeira. Mas só porque não fui eu que a conduzi.

Gina riu.

— Está tão convencido, Rony Weasley. Com certeza, não há nada errado com sua auto-estima.

— Ora, o que posso dizer? — Rony sorriu. — Ou se tem, ou não se…

— Prendam minha língua com uma colher — ameaçou Gui, largado no sofá. — Não fale com ele, Gina. E um desperdício. Diga, alguém sabe como Carlinhos e Jennifer vão batizar o bebê?

— Não — respondeu Arthur Weasley. — Carlinhos disse que saberão com certeza quando virem o bebê. — O futuro avô deu de ombros. — Não imagino como irão batizá-la.

— Felizmente, não teremos de esperar muito para descobrir — comentou Molly Weasley, ansiosa. — Essa espera é cruel.

— Você ainda não se acostuma após meia dúzia de netos, Molly — afirmou Arthur Weasley.

— Não — respondeu a esposa, rindo. — Não importa quantas vezes venha a esta sala, sempre vai vou me sentir incapaz enquanto as horas passam. — Molly fez uma pausa. — Gina, venha se sentar perto de mim, querida. Não a vejo há tanto tempo.

Gina cruzou a sala e sentou-se no sofá ao lado da mãe. Sabia que estava em falta com os pais, mas ainda não tinha coragem de revelar sobre a gravidez. O resto do clã voltou a conversar, os assuntos variavam do clima ao campeonato de quadribol.

Molly Weasley sorriu afetuosa.

— Eu queria que se sentasse aqui comigo um pouco, Gina querida — declarou Molly. — Assim como está, assim mesmo, ficou fácil adivinhar que está grávida. - A matriarca continuou: — Não tinha certeza se você queria tornar o fato conhecido, já que não contou nada até agora. Se eu estiver errada, levante-se e faça uma declaração. Sou sua mãe Ginevra, porque não contou ainda...

Gina empalideceu e tentou, em vão, encolher a barriga.

— Oh, céus, não — sussurrou. — Não quero fazer uma declaração sobre… — Olhou rapidamente ao redor da sala barulhenta. — Acha que mais alguém… Oh, é terrível, simplesmente horrível. Papai...

— Shh, shh… Ainda não percebeu! — Molly apertou-lhe o joelho. — Não se preocupe. Você é minha bebezinha, Gina. Ninguém vai censurá-la. Se estiver feliz com o seu bebê, ficaremos também. Os Weasley colocam fé na felicidade. Está contente com o bebê? - Gina sorriu discretamente.

— Sim… a maior parte do tempo. Quando estou realmente cansada, fico bastante assustada, mas… já amo este bebê e o quero muito.

— Ótimo. Perfeito — declarou Molly, sorrindo. — É isso o que importa. Sabe o sexo? Já fez um ultra-som mágico?

— Oh, não. Não fiz ultra-som. Talvez seja menino. Meninos são legais. Sim, são umas gracinhas, esses garotinhos. Mas, por outro lado, poderia ser menina. E elas também…

— Oi, Molly — saudou Harry, surgindo de repente diante das duas.

— Olá, Harry — respondeu Molly, sorrindo. — Que maravilha você estar aqui para o grande momento da vida de Carlinhos. Pensei que estivesse em Madri.

— Cheguei esta noite. — Harry agachou-se diante de Gina e apoiou a mão em seus joelhos. — Aposto que não jantou ainda, Gi. Que tal se eu fosse à lanchonete e lhe trouxesse um sanduíche e um copo de leite?

Gina lançou um olhar de pânico a Molly e então a Harry.

— Não, obrigada, amigo Harry — respondeu, fitando-o severa. — Vou comer algo quando chegar em casa. Pode ir conversar com meus irmãos e fazer o que os rapazes fazem. Adeus, Harry, colega.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Está com olheiras, Gi. Não notei quando viemos. Se demorar muito por aqui, vou levá-la para casa para que possa descansar.

— Harry — sussurrou Gina, com dentes cerrados. — Vá embora. Tenho certeza de que todos querem saber sobre Madri, Lisboa, o raio que o parta...

— Talvez uma das máquinas automáticas de venda neste andar tenha caixinhas de leite — ponderou Harry.

— Oh, céus! — Gina escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Harry levou as mãos às coxas e impulsionou-se para se levantar.

— Vou ver as máquinas.

Gina ergueu a cabeça só o bastante para espreitar entre os dedos e verificar que Harry realmente partira. Encarou a mãe e quase gemeu alto ao vê-la estreitar o olhar. Não podia deixá-la especular.

— Então! Joey está contente com a chegada do irmãozinho? Imagino que ele esteja com Fleur, ou Audrey, ou… Joey é tão engraçadinho. Adorável. Vai ser um irmão e tanto, não acha mamãe? Com certeza. A umidade do ar anda baixa. Setembro é tão abafado, sabe o que quero dizer? Eu…

— Harry será um pai maravilhoso — afirmou Molly. — Tenho certeza, ele me parece tão devotados. Imagino que Harry tenha decretado que é menino… Então, você terá um menino porque é assim que funciona. O pai sempre sabe, sem a menor dúvida. Estou entusiasmada por vocês dois, Gina, de verdade.

— Oh, mas… Harry, quem? — desconversou Gina, batendo os cílios.

Molly riu.

— Tudo bem, não vou dizer nada. Você e Harry se amam, estão esperando um bebê e, fora isso, seus planos não são da minha conta, mesmo eu sendo sua mãe. Tenho certeza de que informarão a família sobre as novidades quando estiverem prontos, e está tudo bem.

— Mãe, preste atenção — sussurrou Gina. — Harry é meu melhor amigo e eu sou a melhor amiga dele. Sim, nós nos amamos, mas não… não de forma romântica, não estamos apaixonados, apenas amor de amigos. Não vamos nos casar porque a paixão não existe.

— Minha criança — começou Molly. — Eu sou bem mais vivida que você... Ginevra, lhe conheço há mais de 22 anos... Sei que nunca deixou de amar Harry, como você gosta de falar... Ainda é a mesma menina de dez anos apaixonada por Harry Potter! - Continuou: — Harry tem os expressivos olhos Potter, iguais aos de Lílian e com a vivacidade de Tiago. Eu o vi falando com você, olhando para você. Oh, sim, Gina, nosso Harry está definitivamente apaixonado, como sempre esteve... Não importa o que vocês digam. Isso não significa que ele, nem você, estejam cientes da profundidade das emoções que sentem, ainda, mas…

— Não, não, não — declarou Gina. — Não quero parecer desrespeitosa, mãe, mas está muito enganada. Harry e eu somos bons amigos… nada mais. Isto… aconteceu sem querermos — afirmou, indicando o abdome. — E repito… Harry e eu somos bons amigos, os melhores, companheiros, parceiros. Ponto final.

— Hum… Sem querer, Gina? Esse tipo de intimidade não acontece sem querer... Sei a educação que lhe dei, assim como confio em Harry e, definitivamente, sei que vocês dois jamais fariam algo tão íntimo e sério, assim_ sem querer..._ – Molly deu palmadinhas na perna impaciente de Gina. – Minha filha, a questão é que seu pai também é meu melhor amigo, assim como minha alma gêmea. Então...

— Esse assunto de novo não... Porque todos acham que amigo e alma gêmea podem ser sinônimos!? - Comentou Gina, intrigada. — Isso é realmente, inusitado.

Harry exclamou do outro lado da sala:

— Vejam quem encontrei nessa roupa verde de centro cirúrgico, pessoal! Senhoras e senhores, apresento-lhes Carlinhos, o mais novo papai deste clã. Oh, e aqui está minha amiga Hermione, direto da sala de parto também.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Gina respirou fundo e juntou-se ao grupo.

Carlinhos ergueu as mãos, pedindo silêncio.

— Eu não desmaiei — declarou Carlinhos. — Nem antes, nem durante, nem depois do nascimento de minha filha, nem vou fraquejar mais tarde, caso haja essa opção na aposta.

Abriu um sorriso largo.

— E uma menina, claro. Porque eu disse que seria, pesa três quilos e trezentos e setenta e seis gramas. Jennifer foi fantástica, o bebê não pára de chorar. Eu… — Emocionou-se. — Eu me sinto abençoado.

— Qual é o nome, filho? — indagou Arthur.

— Ele se chama Julia. — Carlinhos olhou para Gina.

— Joey e Julia. Soa bem. E, ela é Julia…Ginevra… Weasley.

Gina arregalou os olhos, brilhantes de repente.

— Você… vai batizar a sua filha com o meu nome? Ah, Carlinhos, nem sei o que dizer. E… quero dizer… obrigado. — Olhou ao redor. — Ei, Harry, onde você está? Ouviu isso? Jennifer e Carlinhos vão batizar o bebê de Julia Ginevra Weasley. – Falou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Gina aproximou-se de Harry. Ele pousou o braço seus ombros delicados e a apertou contra si.

— Não é demais? — indagou Harry.

— Demais — confirmou ela, sorrindo.

Todos fitaram o par, enquanto eles continuavam sorrindo um para o outro.

— Bem! — Molly colocou-se diante de Gina e Harry. — Quando poderemos ver Julia Ginevra? Carlinhos? Hermione?

— Vou verificar — declarou a Hermione sorrindo. — Enquanto isso, podem abraçar o novo papai, pessoal. Ele se comportou muito bem lá dentro. Para Jennifer, nada de visitas esta noite, exceto para Carlinhos, mas Julia Ginevra estará no berçário. Volto em um minuto.

Carlinhos levou muitos abraços, apertos de mão e tapas nas costas, e as conversas paralelas recomeçaram. Quando Harry soltou Gina para dar um grande abraço no amigo, Molly aproximou-se dela.

— Harry definitivamente está apaixonado — sussurrou Molly. — Agora, você precisa descobrir como se sente em relação a ele naquele tempo que ainda tem, antes que ele descubra a verdade de seus próprios sentimentos.

— Mas…

— Não se apresse, querida — tranqüilizou Molly. — O tempo guarda todas as respostas.

— Mas…

— Julia Ginevra Weasley está pronta para receber a visita dos parentes — avisou Hermione, da porta.

— Mas… — Gina viu Molly se afastar. — Está enganada e… — Suspirou. — Ah, não importa.

— Vamos, Gi! — chamou Harry. — Vamos conhecer sua xará.

Julia Ginevra Weasley era linda, avaliou Gina, quando chegou sua vez de vê-la pela vitrine do berçário. Tão perfeita. Tinha cabelos loiros avermelhados, bochechas rosadas e era tão bonita... Além de pequenina. Nunca percebera antes como os recém-nascidos eram pequenos.

— O que você acha? — indagou Harry. — Garotinha, hein?

— Sim, é linda — concordou Gina. — Mas tão pequena, Harry, e indefesa e… Como é possível segurar uma criança tão pequena sem amassá-la?

— Com muito cuidado, acho — ponderou ele, risonho. — Não sei, Gi. O instinto natural entra em ação e a coisa vai. — Deu de ombros. — Não pode ser tão difícil. Até George conseguiu ajudar a cuidar de Freddy quando nasceu sem quebrá-lo.

— Ouvi isso, Harry! — protestou George. — Devo informar que já era profissional uma semana após a chegada do menino em casa. Ora, deve haver algum tipo de aposta que eu possa promover sobre a proficiência dos novos papais. Hum. Vou pensar nisso.

— Digam boa noite à Julia Ginevra, pessoal — avisou Hermione. — A hora de visita acabou. Carlinhos, vá dar um beijo na sua esposa. Eu vou para casa. Ronald... Até para todos.

Após se despedir de Carlinhos, o grupo desceu de elevador e se dispersou na recepção do St Mungus, indo em direção as lareiras. Harry e Gina seguiram em direção ao estacionamento, dirigindo-se ao carro de Harry.

Gina permaneceu em silêncio durante o trajeto para casa, pensando no que a mãe lhe dissera. Molly era uma mulher maravilhosa e inteligente, pensou Gina, mas dessa vez estava errada. Harry Potter não estava apaixonado por ela. E ela com certeza não estava apaixonada por ele, tampouco.

Tratava-se apenas da força do desejo de Molly. Ela simplesmente queria que filha tivesse aquilo que todos os outros Weasley's tinham. Sempre desejou que Harry fosse oficialmente da família. Mas simplesmente não estava lá, aquele amor romântico que Molly pensava haver identificado nos expressivos olhos Potter de Harry.

Gina suspirou, deixando transparecer a frustração.

Molly enganara-se. Fatos eram fatos. Não havia por que ficar triste. Ela e Harry simplesmente não estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Eram amigos que se amavam de forma fraternal e nada mais. Era impossível uma paixão de criança tornar-se uma paixão adulta, de dois adultos maduros...

Gina suspirou novamente, sua mãe tinha razão em uma coisa: ela jamais deixaria algo tão íntimo acontecer _sem querer. _Mas isso seria com outro cara qualquer. Mas foi com Harry! E com Harry podia...

Gina suspirou mais uma vez e convenceu-se a deixar o assunto de lado.

— O que foi, Gi? — indagou Harry, olhando-a rapidamente. — Você parece triste ou algo assim.

— Não, só estou cansada — afirmou ela. — E com fome. E com sede. Preciso tomar leite. Em casa, vou comer, beber e ir direto para a cama.

— Parece um bom plano — aprovou Harry. — Você precisa se alimentar, tomar seu leite e descansar. — Fez uma pausa. — Julia Ginevra Weasley. Que presente especial Jennifer e Carlinhos lhe deram!

— Sim, muito especial.

— Só fica atrás do presente que você está me dando, Gina. Meu filho. Nosso filho. Na próxima vez que a família Weasley se reunir naquela sala, será para esperar a chegada do nosso bebê. Não é maravilhoso?

— É — concordou Gina, e franziu o cenho. - Minha mãe já sabe. Olhou para mim e soube que eu estava grávida. Depois, você ficou insistindo que eu precisava comer e tomar leite… Bem, mamãe descobriu que você é o pai naquele cenário charmoso. Que tal essa, Potter?

Harry riu.

— Sério? Molly descobriu? Bem, é quase impossível esconder algo de Molly. Ela é esperta. Ora!

— Ora! — berrou Gina, e Harry encolheu-se. — Eu chamaria de desastre, isso, sim. Não estou pronta para enfrentar minha família, Harry. Não estou preparada para contar para... Meu pai, meus irmãos que estou grávida, porque… simplesmente não sei o que dizer, como explicar que eu… A garotinha dele... Aii! — Levou a mão à têmpora. — Essa situação toda não é… não é engraçada, Sr. Potter.

— Céus, Gi, desculpe-me — murmurou Harry. — Não quis aborrecê-la, juro que não. Ouça, estamos quase em casa. Faltam poucos quarteirões. Vou lhe preparar algo para comer. Está bem? Quer o leite quente? Leite quente é calmante. Sim, é isso o que vou fazer. Vou esquentar o leite e…

— Harry, pare de ser tão gentil comigo — protestou Gina, erguendo as mãos para o alto. — Acabo de gritar com você feito uma megera e…

— Megera — identificou Harry. — Sabia que muitas novelas e episódios de seriados foram baseados em A Megera Domada, de Shakespeare?

Gina riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Quem? Você é maluco! É impossível ficar zangada com você. Desculpe-me pelo ataque.

Harry estacionou e desligou o motor.

— Vou falar com Molly, Gi, e pedir-lhe que não conte a ninguém sobre o bebê ainda. Melhor assim?

— Não, tudo bem. Estou engordando rápido, lembra-se? Todo mundo vai saber logo, assim… prepare-se para responder a um "zilhão" de perguntas da minha família sobre o motivo de não estarmos casados. Oh, tenho horror a essa parte.

— Vou pensar em uma explicação... Se bem que Arthur podia nos obrigar. — Harry saltou e contornou o veículo antes de ver o olhar mortal que Gina lhe lançou, mas continuou falando: - Algo como… Gina e eu vamos nos casar na semana que vem, ou Gina e eu nos casamos na semana passada, ou… - Calou-se, só lhe faltava descobrir como convencer Gina a se casar com ele. Uau. — Vou lhe abrir a porta, Gi. Espere.

— Por quê? Você nunca abriu a porta do carro para mim antes.

—Agora é diferente — justificou ele. —Muito diferente. E depois, antes mal usávamos o carro...

Gina franziu o cenho. Harry não estava abrindo a porta para ela, lembrou-se. Estava fazendo isso pelo bebê. Tratava-se da mulher que gerava o filho dele. E devia manter isso em mente.

No apartamento, Gina trocou de roupa e vestiu o robe verde confortável enquanto Harry se ocupava na cozinha, preparando omeletes e torradas, a única opção, devido à falta de mantimentos nos armários. Precisava fazer compras!

Saborearam o jantar em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Harry arrumou a cozinha e só então se encaminhou à porta da sala.

— Vou deixar você descansar.

— Oh, sinto-me muito melhor agora, alimentada — confessou Gina. — Não precisa ir embora já.

— Preciso desfazer a mala, verificar a correspondência e tudo o mais — explicou Harry. — Até amanhã.

E se foi, deixando Gina parada no meio da sala, fitando a porta fechada.

— Bem — murmurou. — Está bem. Ótimo. Acho. Caminhou devagar para o quarto e estacou ao ouvir três batidas na parede. Apressou-se para responder e foi abrir a porta. Harry entrou de novo apressado.

— Harry, o que foi?

Ele se voltou de olhos arregalados.

— Diabretes! — resumiu ele, sem encará-la. — Meu apartamento foi invadido por Diabretes. As patifezinhas estão em toda parte. Deviam estar escondidas quando entrei em casa hoje, antes de irmos para o hospital, mas agora resolveram me desafiar. Terei de dormir aqui… com você.

Gina estreitou o olhar.

— Como?

— No sofá — especificou Harry, e estremeceu. — Não posso ficar lá e me deixar devorar por aquelas criaturinhas.

— Vá comprar inseticida e acabe com elas — sugeriu Gina — Você é maior do que elas, Harry.

— São muitas, Gi. A situação exige um exterminador profissional. Vou falar com o proprietário amanhã cedo. Por enquanto, vou pegar emprestados um travesseiro e um cobertor e me instalar no seu sofá. Sem problemas. Vou pegar lençóis no seu armário... Apenas finja que não estou aqui. Vá dormir. Boa noite, Gina.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, e então se recompôs, ao perceber que não tinha o que dizer.

— Boa noite, Harry.

Assim que Gina entrou no quarto, ele golpeou o ar em triunfo.

Sim! Conseguira. Que plano brilhante! Agora, ele e Gina moravam sob o mesmo teto.

O exército de diabretes que ele inventara se mostraria bastante implacável, uma espécie nova e resistente aos produtos químicos normais desenvolvidos para acabar com elas.

Agora poderia mostrar a Gina que, embora não estivessem apaixonados, poderiam conviver bem, que ser amigos contava muito e que podiam se casar é criar o filho em um lar de verdade, com pai e mãe.

Seu plano estava em ação.

A batalha começara.

Queria vencer e venceria.

Tinha de vencer.

------------------------------------

N/B: Ah, a Molly é o sonho de toda garota, não? Compreensiva, amiga e tudo o mais... Mas, ela é _mãe_.... E mãe sabe cada pequena mudança na gente! Achei o capítulo muito gostoso! E só não vou bater nesses dois pois tenho certeza que logo vão descobrir a força dos sentimentos que os envolvem... Hum... Mas que eles são tapados e obtusos, ah isso são! Amei, Day.. Como sempre... Beijos a todos. Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

**N/A: Bom, pessoal, mais um capítulo... É claro que a Molly ia bater os olhos na Gina e descobrir a gravidez e que o Harry é pai... Pessoal, sei que todos querem que a Gina e o Harry se acertem logo, eu também quero, mas a Gina tá frágil, sensível e o Harry também não colabora muito. A fic já esta se encaminhando para o final, acredito que até a metade de setembro finalizo ela, talvez atrase um pouco em função dos capítulos finas da minha outra fic – Incrivel força do amor. Mas continuem lendo, comentando, dando palpites... adoro isso! Bjs!**

_**Próximo capítulo, no final da semana que vem, como sempre... Beijos para todos e um especial para: CECÍLIA WEASLEY, EVINY (claro que eles vão casar... mas, antes, bem, não posso contar!!!), GRAZY CULLEN POTTER (dois cap por semana, hum, vou pensar com carinho...), NICKY EVANS ( o bebê vai se chamar Tiago, é que prefiro mais Tiago do que James), JOANA, MARININHA POTTER.**_

_Valeu _

_Daiana_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO VIII

Estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha de Gina, consumindo o jantar delicioso que Harry preparara enquanto ela trabalhava em uma reportagem de última hora para a edição de amanhã do Profeta. Bife de panela, purê de batata, cenouras cozidas. Gina saboreou cada garfada.

— O jantar estava uma delicia... Vou ficar mal acostumada! – Gina exclamou limpando o prato;

Harry riu.

— Viu o que está perdendo em não casar comigo?! – Gina colocou a língua em protesto e Harry riu mais ainda. – Gina... Bom, sua mãe já sabe do bebê, Hermione também, acho que devemos contar para o resto da família... Gina não tem como esconder mais – apontou discretamente para o abdômen, que já apresentava sinais de dilatação.

— Harry... – Gina mexeu-se na cadeira. – Eu sei. Ah... Não tenho escolha, né?! O que acha de ir comigo à Toca domingo?

— Perfeito — assegurou ele. — Vou treinar alguns feitiços de defesa, caso seja necessário...

— Se você não quiser, não precisa ir. O bebê é mais responsabilidade minha do que sua... — afirmou Gina.

— Errado — afirmou Harry, meneando a cabeça. — Sou tão responsável quanto você... Precisa-se de dois para se ter um bebê. Gina, estou com você nessa, você querendo ou não!

— Desculpe... Acho que os hormônios me fazem falar coisas feias... Você está sendo maravilhoso comigo Harry. – Gina tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Hei... Não chore! — protestou Harry.

— O jantar estava fantástico. Estava mesmo saboroso, Harry, e gostei muito. — Ela fez uma pausa. — E então, acabaram com os diabretes? Você já falou com o proprietário...

— Ah... – Harry procurou olhar para o outro lado, afinal Gina não sabia que ele era o "proprietário". – Bom... Que nada. Deixei dois recados, mas ele ainda não deu retorno. Mas… vou tentar novamente amanhã.

— Oh.

— Não se importa que eu use o seu sofá de novo, não é, Gi? Quero dizer, se for contra, posso procurar um hotel ou ficar na casa do Rony e da Mione.

— Não, pode ficar — respondeu Gina. Embora mal tivesse pregado o olho na noite anterior, por estar ciente demais da proximidade de Harry. — Ora, não sou idiota. Cheguei em casa e o jantar estava na mesa, os armários cheios de mantimentos, e meu apartamento, um brinco. Você é um colega de apartamento bastante desejável.

Harry teve vontade de espetar o garfo no coração. Agora ganhara o título de colega de apartamento? Raios. Não, não devia se desanimar. Havia apenas começado a luta.

— Eu tinha tempo livre, só isso — justificou, dando de ombros. — O que fiz não foi grande coisa. Gosto de cozinhar e…

— Você não suporta bagunça — completou Gina, sorrindo. — Arrumou a casa porque estava ficando doido.

— Bem, mais ou menos. Sabe, Gi, gosto das coisas no lugar... Herança de quando morava com os Durley´s... — comentou mudando logo de assunto. — Ah, Rony, nos chamou para jantarmos com ele e Hermione na sexta... Aniversário dela, lembra?

Gina ergueu-se na cadeira e olhou ao redor.

— Sei... — Passou a mão na barriga. – Não dá para esconder mais... Ah, chamei a Mione para ser a madrinha, espero que não se importe.

— Claro que não Gina! Já havia pensando nisso... Então Rony será o padrinho? – Gina assentiu. – Teremos que contar para ele antes de domingo então?

__ Rony é meio lerdo... Contaremos para todos no domingo! – Gina comentou. – Meu irmão não irá perceber se estou ou não acima do peso.

— Sim! — concordou Harry, inclinando-se em sua direção e pegando sua mão. – Gina...

Gina puxou a mão rapidamente.

__ Vou me matricular no curso para gestantes... – Falou de repente. - Hermione disse que seria bom...

— Posso lhe acompanhar? – Harry recolheu a mão. – Os pais também participam desses cursos, sei por que um auror comentou que estava fazendo quando a mulher dele estava grávida.

- Sim... Não... – Gostaria muito que Harry estivesse com ela no curso. – Se você estiver na cidade, pode ir comigo... Quando será a próxima viagem?

— Oh, não sei... - Harry parecia distraído. – Como está o trabalho? Gi, você me parece tão cansada... Não está trabalhando demais?

__ Harry! Os campeonatos já estão nas finais... Administrar a sessão de esportes do maior jornal da comunidade bruxa não é fácil, quando chego em casa, só quero descansar... Me sinto pesada!

— Isso é compreensível Gina — Harry falou solicito. – Ainda bem que estou aqui! Quero cuidar de você!

— Isso foi gentil — Gina sorriu. – Hermione sugeriu que eu entre em licença depois do ano novo... Assim, terei mais tempo para me ajustar para receber o bebê...

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Gi... Você vai parar de trabalhar! – Não foi uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. –Quando o bebê nascer... Acho que eles dão trabalho... Bom, você vai precisar de mamadeiras prontas, não poderá ficar sem fraldas no meio da noite e terá de manter a roupa lavada em dia.

Gina franziu o cenho ainda não havia pensando em como faria quando o bebê chegasse.

— Eu vou amamentar no peito Harry... – Gina foi convicta. – Mas você tem razão. Vou precisar me organizar para receber meu filho... Farei isso logo. Hum, preciso pensar no quarto, no enxoval… De como farei quando ele nascer, vou precisar de uma babá mais tarde, pois vou voltar a trabalhar. Preciso nos sustentar! Preciso me organizar a partir de agora, economizar ou terei problemas quando o bebê chegar. Como farei isso sozinha?

— Gina... Você e eu precisamos nos organizar para receber o _nosso_ filho. – Harry pegou a mão dela. – E quanto ao sozinha... Eu estou aqui! Não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro, não irá faltar nada para o nosso bebê... – Harry fez uma pausa. – Er... Se a gente casasse, você não estaria tão sozinha...

— É... Não sei, e quando você viajasse sem dia para voltar. — avisou ela. — Eu não ficaria sozinha da mesma forma?

— Gina... — Harry ficou sério de repente. — Eu poderia rever minhas viagens... Gina, eu realmente quero fazer parte da vida do nosso filho, ajudar você a cuidar dele, passar noites mal dormidas, levar ele ao parquinho, ensinar a jogara quadribol...

— Oh, você terá tudo isso Harry, mas não precisamos nos casar para isso! —Gina argumentou. – Vamos acabar nos magoando se fizermos isso Harry!

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Fiz torta de cereja com base em uma receita. — Levantou-se apressado para pegar a torta.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

— E? Receita de quem?

— De meu pai. Acho que meu pai cozinhava... Quando tirei algumas coisas da casa de Godric's Hollows, achei um caderno de receito com anotações do meu pai... Quase um diário "Lílian adorou minha torta de cereja, acho que o bebê, também pois ela devorou... " Minha mãe devia estar grávida de mim... Tem várias anotações sobre jantares, receitas, se minha mãe havia gostado... Meu pai adorava cozinhar para ela... - _Assim, como eu para você Gi_, completou mentalmente.

— Espantoso — avaliou Gina, Harry dificilmente falava dos pais falecidos, sabia que era doloroso. — Por que nunca me contou isso antes?

— O assunto não surgiu, acho. Agora, apareceu, porque estamos morando juntos. – Falou melancólico, ainda doía à perda dos pais, era uma ferida que nunca iria cicatrizar.

—Harry? Não estamos morando juntos, estamos apenas… - Gina calou-se, falar dos pais era difícil para ele e ela não queria chateá-lo mais falando que não eram um casal, no fundo Harry ansiava por ter uma família, por recuperar aquilo que um dia ele perdeu, e de alguma forma ela estava lhe negando.

— Estamos morando juntos! — teimou Harry. — Fazemos as refeições, dormimos, passamos o tempo sob o mesmo teto. Isso, em minha opinião, é morar junto.

— Sim, mas a expressão morar junto implica duas pessoas estarem tendo… um relacionamento. Quero dizer… — Gina ergueu o queixo e falou irritada. — Não estamos dormindo juntos.

— É verdade — admitiu Harry, pensativo. — Claro, podíamos fazer amor, se quiséssemos. — Deu de ombros. — Mas não queremos.

Gina franziu o cenho.

— Não queremos?

— Claro que não — respondeu Harry, fitando-a com atenção. — A noite de amor que partilhamos foi um acaso feliz, fruto de uma série de circunstâncias que resultaram em… — Pigarreou. — A verdade, Gina, é que resultou no ato de amor mais lindo que já partilhei com alguém em toda a minha vida.

— Oh, eu sei! — confessou Gina, sonhadora, fitando o espaço. — Não vou discutir quanto a isso, Harry. Foi tão… esqueça!! — Recompôs-se.

— Não posso. — Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela na mesa. — Tentei. Acredite. Mas simplesmente não posso apagar as lembranças da nossa noite juntos. Sem mencionar que resultou no nosso garotinho, algo ainda mais difícil de esquecer. Aquilo definitivamente aconteceu, Gina, e foi… foi muito especial.

— Sim — concordou ela suave. — Sim, foi.

O calor da mão de Harry subia pelo braço dela, alcançando os seios como uma corrente elétrica. Agora, espalhava-se por todo o seu corpo, aquecendo cada célula.

Por que Harry lhe causava tal impacto sensual? Tratava-se de seu melhor amigo, não seu amante. Bem, fizeram amor naquela noite gloriosa, mas… Arre, era tudo tão inquietante e confuso.

Gina recolheu a mão e levantou-se.

— Você cozinhou, eu arrumo a cozinha. E justo.

— De jeito nenhum — protestou Harry. — Você trabalhou o dia inteiro, Gi. Eu só passei no escritório e entreguei meu relatório. Vá erguer os pés e eu cuido da bagunça aqui.

— Você também fez as compras, limpou o apartamento e preparou uma refeição maravilhosa. — Gina meneou a cabeça. — Não, eu vou arrumar a cozinha. Afinal e só dizer alguns feitiços...

Harry se levantou.

— Vamos entrar em um acordo, está bem? Faremos isso juntos.

— Assim está bem — concedeu ela. — Vamos acabar na metade do tempo. Então, vou vestir meu robe verde e ler um livro ótimo que Mione me recomendou sobre gravidez. Não pense que vou usar o robe verde por estar preocupada ou indisposta. Eu o uso às vezes simplesmente porque é confortável.

— Você usava o robe verde na noite em que… — Harry pigarreou e recolheu os pratos da mesa. — Não tenho certeza se serei capaz de vê-la naquele robe horrível sem me lembrar de… Esqueça.

— Talvez seja melhor não usá-lo enquanto você estiver… enquanto estivermos… Eu tenho um robe rosa...

— Morando juntos! — completou ele, levando os pratos a pia. — Um raio não vai cair na sua cabeça se você disser isso, Gina. Nós estamos morando juntos.

— Está bem, está bem!! — concordou Gina, se isso o deixava feliz. — Então… estamos… estamos morando juntos. Mas só até você exterminar os diabretes.

— As o quê? Oh! Sim! As pragas. Claro, elas deviam pelo menos pagar o aluguel, se vão morar no meu apartamento. — Ele apontou a varinha para a pia e lançou alguns feitiços. Gina apontou sua varinha para o fogão e quase que no mesmo instante, esse começou a ser limpo, as panelas foram flutuando até a pia, o resto da comida colocado em potes.

— Não acha estranho os diabretes terem invadido só o seu apartamento? Não vi uma sequer aqui.

— Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de um ser daquele? Ei, tem jogo de quadribol hoje na rádio, vai ser disputado.

— Mas eu quero ler o livro! — resmungou Gina.

— Gi, você pode ler o livro outra dia. E depois você não é editora esportiva do jornal, não tem que acompanhar os jogos de quadribol? — acusou Harry, colocando no lixo o resto de algum alimento.

— E para isso que tenho vários repórteres trabalhando comigo... — informou ela. — E depois é um jogo da séria B.

— Hum — grunhiu Harry. Verificando se tudo já estava limpo. — Pronto. A cozinha está arrumada.

— E, e eu não ajudei muito.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Ouça, vou escutar o jogo bem baixinho enquanto você lê seu livro! Que tal?

— Você é um gênio. - Gina sorriu.

— Não, só um homem tentando lidar com o desafio que é morar com uma mulher.

— E está se saindo bem! — afirmou Gina. Pôs-se na ponta dos pés para beijar Harry no rosto.

Ele voltou a cabeça no momento exato, e seus lábios se roçaram de leve. Fitaram-se nos olhos, e o tempo pareceu congelar. Seus corações dispararam.

Cada um deu um passo à frente para diminuir a distância. Gina levou os braços ao pescoço de Harry, e ele a envolveu pela cintura.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, e ela correspondeu com total abandono, saboreando o gosto dele, deleitada com os braços fortes e a onda de calor que lhe invadia o corpo.

Gina percebeu a ereção dele, excitando-se ao saber que Harry a queria tanto quanto ela o queria. O momento tinha uma qualidade sensual, que os enredava com mais força… mais ardor… e não permitia que se soltassem.

Harry gemeu. Gina também emitiu um som de abandono.

_Gina Weasley!_ Chamou a consciência. O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela interrompeu o beijo, respirou fundo e recuou um passo, forçando Harry a liberá-la.

— Isso… — Respirou fundo. — Isso não devia ter acontecido.

— Por que não? — questionou Harry. — Por que não, Gina? Desejamos um ao outro. Não há nada de errado nisso.

— Nada de errado? — protestou ela, levando as mãos aos quadris. — Céus, Harry, é deselegante. Estamos falando de luxúria aqui. Sexo. Não amor entre duas pessoas, amor pleno, apenas sexo fisicamente satisfatório.

— Não! — discordou ele, meneando a cabeça. — E mais que isso. Não somos estranhos que se encontraram em um bar de solteiros e decidiram ir até o fim. Nós nos respeitamos, conhecemos um ao outro melhor do que algumas pessoas se conhecem durante uma vida inteira. Nós nos amamos também, do nosso jeito. Somos amigos, Gina, e isso conta muito, de verdade.

— Mas não basta! — afirmou ela, as lágrimas brotando.

— Basta, sim! — teimou Harry, agarrando-a pelos ombros. — Não percebe, Gi? Nossa amizade é base sólida para um casamento. Podemos fazer dar certo, se estivermos determinados, se concordarmos que é isso o que queremos. Seremos uma família. Você, eu e o nosso filho. Será ótimo, Gi. Será.

— Não, não, não! — refutou ela, enxugando as lágrimas. — Quando o nosso filho perguntar como nos apaixonamos o que vou dizer? "Mamãe como era, o que sentia, o que pensava. Como soube que papai era sua alma gêmea para a eternidade?" - Gina o encarou: — O que direi a ele, Harry? "Bem, filho, não foi bem assim. Seu pai e eu éramos apenas amigos que sentiam atração um pelo outro. Almas gêmeas? Não. Apaixonados? Não, nunca chegamos a esse ponto. Éramos amigos, parceiros. Éramos…"

— Pare, Gina, pare.. — ordenou Harry, soltando-a. — Basta. E depois você sempre disse que se apaixonou por mim quando tinha dez anos e...

Ela se abraçou.

- Harry... Lamento, mas o que senti por você quando éramos crianças, adolescentes não foi amor... Foi, foi instinto maternal – Gina conclui. – Harry, você era o menino mais carente, mais sozinho, mais triste que eu já tinha visto... Sinto muito, mas é verdade... Meus instintos maternais vieram à tona, sentia que precisava cuidar de você, lhe proteger... Sua vida era tão difícil e você era tão sozinho! Eu confundi amor com carinho...

- Gina... Nós namoramos! – Harry falou em um fio de voz.

- Lembra, o ano passado o Ted ficou o ano todo lhe incomodando que queria aquela vassoura e você só deu para ele no Natal. – Harry assentiu. – Ele brincou por duas semanas, como se não houvesse outro brinquedo, depois deixou jogada em um canto... Bom, eu era uma criança que queria muito algo, quando consegui perdeu a graça! Entendeu... Harry se fosse amor de verdade eu não teria aceitado quando você me dispensou, eu teria lutado por você quando tudo se acalmou, não teria deixado você ir embora... Mas eu não fiz nada disso!

- Gina... – Harry tentava entender as palavras dela e aceita-las.

— Por que está disposto a aceitar menos do que sonhou ter com uma mulher, Harry? Vem procurando sua alma gêmea, esperando encontrá-la e ter tudo, assim como meus irmãos; - E continuou: — Só porque criamos uma vida juntos não significa… Oh, Harry, não percebe? Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro como devíamos, para planejar uma vida juntos como marido e mulher. Simplesmente, não… não estamos apaixonados.

— Como sabe? — rebateu ele, erguendo a voz. — O que a torna especialista no assunto, Gi? Seus romances... Dino, Phillip, Brian... Não me lembro de você estar apaixonada por eles. - Justificou: — Sua família está convencida de que as almas gêmeas são também as melhores amigas umas das outras. Como sabe que eu e você, amigos que somos, não somos também almas gêmeas? Já pensou que podemos estar apaixonados e não saber?

Gina ergueu o queixo.

— Não seja ridículo. Nós saberíamos, se fosse verdade.

— Oh, mesmo? Bem, explique-me então. Quais são os sinais, os sentimentos, as emoções… o que uma pessoa experimenta quando está apaixonada? Vamos, diga.

— Bem, como posso saber? — rebateu ela, erguendo a voz também. — Nunca me apaixonei na minha vida inteira admito, me sentia bem com Phillip, mas não a ponto de casar, por isso terminei. Eu… eu imagino que… que uma pessoa simplesmente sabe quando… simplesmente sente… simplesmente… — Agitou as mãos. — Não faço a mínima ideia de como duas pessoas percebem que estão apaixonadas. Não sei.

Harry suspirou.

— Nem eu. Mas o que temos é bastante para um casamento e para criar uma criança. – Não estava apaixonado por Gina, mas porque a imagem de uma menina correndo e acenado para o irmão na locomotiva não saia de sua cabeça, só queria que aquele aceno também fosse para ele.

— Não. Não basta.

— Está bem! — desistiu Harry. — O assunto está encerrado… por enquanto. Vou ouvir meu jogo. Seja camarada e me sirva uma fatia de torta, sim? Obrigado, colega.

— Não precisa ficar tão aborrecido... Harry! — protestou Gina às costas dele.

Sobressaltou-se quando ele bateu a porta do banheiro. Então, sem querer, levou os dedos aos lábios ainda latejantes devido à intensidade do beijo que partilhara com Harry. A seguir, acariciou o abdome dilatado.

— Oh, benzinho — murmurou, vertendo lágrimas. — Estou tão confusa, tão desnorteada. Sua mamãe está um bagaço, querido. Só espero poder entender meus sentimentos complexos, porque meu relacionamento com seu papai… meu futuro inteiro… estão em jogo.

*****************

N/B: *suspiro* Eu definitivamente detesto esses jogos! Os sentimentos de pessoas que se amam, tentando evitar o inevitável, trazendo lágrimas e dores desnecessários! Mas, verdade seja dita! Harry está caminhando! A Tapada da vez é a Gina! Beijos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

**N/A: Hoje é sexta-feira... Capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Nossa, já estamos no oitavo capítulo, isso quer dizer que só falta quatro capítulos para essa história chegar ao fim... sniff!!! Mas foi muito legal escrever, ou melhor, adaptar para o universo HP... bom, pessoal, no próximo capítulo, os Weasley's saberem do bebê, mas já aviso, vai ser super tranquilo (até a Gina ira comentar que espera mais,kkkkk) e também finalmente esses dois lerdinhos vão entender o sentem um pelo outro... então até lá – sexta feira como sempre! Muito obrigada, continuem lendo, comentando... Bjs!**

_**Beijos para todos e um especial para: **_

_**Cecilia Weasley, **_

_**Rairochadel, **_

_**Grazy, **_

_**Joana,**_

_**Tamarinha, **_

_**Lily A. Cullen, **_

_**Anna Weasley Potter, **_

_**Nathalia Peverell Cullen, **_

_**Nicky Evans, **_

_Valeu _

_Daiana_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO IX

Gina sorriu ao entrar no apartamento, mas franziu o cenho ao fechar a porta, intrigada por não encontrar Harry a sua espera, como todos os dias naquela última semana.

— Harry?

O silêncio perdurava.

Atravessou a sala, pegou o corredor e entrou no quarto. Tinha ciência e se inquietava com o fato de se sentir frustrada por Harry não estar em casa.

Trocou de roupa, optando por calça de gravidez e camiseta grande, depois foi até a cozinha pegou um maça e voltou para sala. Sentou-se e suspirou alto.

Onde estaria Harry? - ponderou. Um bilhete. Talvez ele tivesse deixado um bilhete informando aonde fora e a que horas voltaria. Voltou à cozinha, fez uma busca geral, não havia nada em preparação, não rendeu nenhuma pista do paradeiro de Harry.

Largou-se novamente no sofá da sala, suspirando. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto e fitou o teto.

Que tolice, repreendeu-se. Sentir-se tão vazia e tão… tão solitária, só porque Harry não estava no apartamento para recebê-la após um longo dia de trabalho.

- Hum... – Resmungou inquieta.

Lembrou de certo dia, seis anos atrás, que Harry simplesmente lhe disse que estava indo – _Indo para onde? –_ Questionou. – _Não sei Gina, só preciso de um tempo..._ E Harry ficou dois anos longe. Sim, mandava noticias de tempos em tempos, mas eram cartas tão superficiais.

O primeiro ano que ele ficou fora, foi o pior ano de sua vida, pior até do que anterior. Não tinha ânimo para nada, ainda bem que ainda estava na escola, pois só tinha olhos para os estudos, só não ultrapassou Hermione como a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, porque esta também se dedicou com afinco na escola aquele ano. Cada uma enclausurada em seus problemas...

- Aff... Não quero me lembrar disso! – Falou decidida, passou a mão possessiva no ventre e sorriu, esse era o seu presente. – Cadê o seu papai?

Harry... Sorriu ao lembrar-se dos últimos dias.

Estavam só morando juntos, segundo definira Harry, havia uma semana, mas agora percebia o quanto apreciava a companhia dele, e como era bom ter alguém para quem voltar a cada dia, alguém com quem conversar e interagir durante o jantar e o anoitecer.

Era muito bom ter Harry de seu lado. Sentiu-se tão segura quando no último domingo contaram a todos sobre o bebê. Seus irmãos receberam a noticia muito bem, Gina teve a sensação que todos já sabiam, ninguém fez um escândalo, nem tentaram azarar Harry, mas os felicitaram pelo bebê. Até questionou-os se não iam defender sua honra...

- Se fosse outro Gi... – Carlinhos começou. – Mas já estávamos desconfiando da masculinidade de Harry...

Gina ficou corada e Harry se engasgou com o suco de abóbora, mas todos começaram a rir. Depois da crise de riso Gui, largou um "Já não era sem tempo", Percy comentou algo parecido e Rony exigiu ser o padrinho. Fleur foi a única que perguntou quando seria o casamento. Gina tentou ficar calma e disse que eles ainda não haviam decidindo, olhou para Harry, rezando para que ele não a desmentisse, só não queria estender o assunto.

- Depois que o bebê nascer... - Harry foi objetivo e deu por encerrado o assunto.

Depois seus irmãos resolveram fazer muitas gozações com Harry até que George lembrou que ninguém havia ganhado a aposta sobre os solteirões, pois todos apostavam que Harry não iria casar tão cedo, a aposta então se voltou para quando seria a data do casamento que não iria acontecer. Mas isso eles não precisavam saber por enquanto.

Raios! Onde estaria Harry! Sentia falta dele e queria que ele entrasse por aquela porta naquele instante.

Contenha-se, Gina, pensou, torcendo os lábios desgostosa. Aquele morar juntos era um arranjo temporário.

Harry só ocuparia seu sofá até que o exército de diabretes no apartamento dele sucumbisse ao inseticida do pessoal da dedetização… ou até ter de partir para outra missão de trabalho. Ou até ele resolver que precisava de um tempo...

Mas Harry jamais iria fazer isso de novo? Ou não? Ah, malditos hormônios!!!

_Concentre- se no seu presente Ginevra! – _Ordenou mentalmente.

Era inevitável a ausência de Harry, cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer. Sim! Sabia daquilo tudo, aceitava o fato, só não estivera preparada para encontrar o apartamento vazio naquele dia. Comprara um presente para Harry e estava ansiosa para entregá-lo no jantar.

Como era possível a rotina de apenas uma semana se transformar em norma para um longo período?

— Oh, pare — ralhou, em voz alta. — Está pirando novamente, Gina Weasley. Você pensa demais.

Levantou-se ao ouvir a chave na porta – Harry tinha esse costume trouxa, dizia que era deselegante abrir a porta com um feitiço, ainda mais na casa dos outros. Harry entrou carregado de pacotes e empurrou a porta com o pé.

— Oi! — saudou Gina. — Estava imaginando aonde você teria ido. Não que seja da minha conta, mas procurei um bilhete… não que você seja obrigado a me contar onde está a cada segundo, mas… Estou contente que tenha chegado, Harry.

Ele estacou e a fitou carinhoso.

— Obrigado. E bom ouvir isso, Gi. E bom estar aqui, estar… em casa.

Meia sala os separava enquanto sorriam um ao outro. Não se moveram. Não era preciso diminuir a distância, pois, de algum modo, sentiam-se ligados, como se estivessem a apenas alguns centímetros.

Então, deixaram de sorrir, à medida que um sentimento estranho os envolveu… um sentimento que criou uma aura de sensualidade, de calor, de desejo pulsante que fez seus corações dispararem.

Harry quebrou o encanto desviando o olhar.

— Não pensei que demoraria tanto, Gi, ou teria deixado um bilhete. Seria a atitude mais correta, e eu teria tomado a providência, se soubesse que pedir para trocar de setor no departamento de aurores levava tanto tempo. Trouxe pizza para o jantar. Espero que não se importe. Sei que você gosta e…

— Eu adoro pizza, culpa sua! — Gina sorriu e logo se deu por conta do que ele havia falado. — Você pediu para trocar de setor?

— Pedi — confirmou Harry. — Vamos jantar enquanto está quente.

Gina serviu soda em dois copos altos enquanto Harry retirava a pizza da caixa. Ela posicionou os copos, os pratos e talheres, tomou uma cadeira e olhou para Harry.

— Não agüento mais esperar. Por quê?

— Sirva-se — decretou Harry. — O bebê está com fome. Onde está seu leite?

— Leite não combina com pizza. Eu tomo mais tarde — prometeu Gina, e serviu-se de uma suculenta fatia de pizza de calabresa. Saboreou uma garfada e assentiu. — Delicioso, minha preferida: meio calabresa e meio quatro queijos. Mas você pediu para trocar de setor?

Harry ergueu um dedo, consumiu um pouco da comida e só então a encarou.

— Falei com meu superior e avisei que, de agora em diante, só aceito tarefas em locais próximos o bastante para eu voltar para casa todas às noites. Ele disse que era totalmente impossível. Então, eu disse que aceitaria trabalhos onde, se não conseguisse resolver o problema em duas semanas, seria rendido por outro profissional, que ficaria até o final. Ele disse que não era eficiente nem praticável. — Harry deu de ombros. — Então, pedi para mudar de setor.

— Hum... —Gina falou pensativa. — Harry, estou perdida. Ainda não estendi por que fez isso.

Ele se recostou na cadeira.

— Gi, quase fiquei maluco na última missão. Só pensava em você aqui sozinha, grávida, e eu longe de você. Quero estar aqui todos os dias até o bebê nascer, não ouvir pela lareira que você está engordando como uma leitoa.

— Oh, obrigada. — Gina riu, mas logo ficou séria. — E muito comovente, Harry, mas não acha que pedir para mudar de setor foi uma atitude um tanto drástica? Você gostava tanto de caçar comensais, depois ganhava bem mais que os outros aurores...

— Não. Quero estar ao seu lado durante os meses remanescentes até o bebê nascer. Além disso, que tipo de pai seria, se nunca estivesse em casa? Provavelmente, teria de me apresentar a meu próprio filho toda vez que voltasse de um trabalho, ou usar um crachá, ou algo assim.

— Isso foi engraçado — comentou Gina, rindo. Harry inclinou-se para frente.

— Não, Gina, não há nada de engraçado nisso. Vou ser pai e isso é muito importante para mim. Quero ser o melhor nesse papel, e não poderia viajando como estava, ficava afastado durante semanas. Entende?

Gina assentiu.

— Sim, entendo, respeito e admiro a sua decisão. Mas o que vai fazer agora?

— Bom, a coisa foi complicada, ameacei até falar com o Ministro e usar o fato de ser Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo e tudo o mais... Também mencionei que poderia me transferir para outro Ministério e largar a carreira de auror. No fim, fui rebaixado de posto, vou ganhar menos, mas vou ficar aqui com você e o bebê... Não é tão ruim, Rony será meu chefe! - Harry entusiasmava-se: — Tenho muito dinheiro guardado, herança de meus pais e de Sirius, vou comprar uma casa. Uma casa enorme, com jardim, quintal, piscina... Como a de Rony e Hermione. Quer me ajudar a escolher? Pronto. Em resumo, é isso. O que acha?

— Acho… — Gina deteve-se ao sentir as lágrimas brotando. - Acho que nosso filho será um garotinho sortudo por ter você como pai, Harry. Você é… é maravilhoso por colocá-lo em primeiro lugar e… — Gina deu uma fungadela e meneou a cabeça.

— Errado, Gina!!! _Você_ vem em primeiro lugar, assim como eu — afirmou ele. — O que quero dizer é que você merece mais do que lidar com essa gravidez sozinha enquanto eu me mato de trabalhar naquelas viagens. Não terá de cuidar do bebê sozinha, tampouco, porque não vou mais passar um tempão fora. Você é tão importante quanto o bebê, Gi.

Continuou: — A questão é que eu também sou. Estou atendendo às minhas necessidades também com essa decisão. Já estava cansado dessas missões... Cansando de fugir da minha vida... – Respirou fundo e continuou. - Quero, e terei, a oportunidade de ver você todos os dias, notar seu orgulho com o nosso bebê, e estar presente quando ele nascer, e depois, em cada etapa da vida do nosso garotinho. Era o certo a fazer... Meus pais ficariam orgulhosos pela nossa… família, que somos eu, você e Bebê Potter.

— Ohh — choramingou Gina. — Ohh.

— Ai, lá vamos nós! — Harry sacou um lenço do bolso. — Hermione com certeza tem uma explicação para você ficar chorando o tempo todo...

— Hormônios... — avisou Gina, assoando o nariz. — Não se preocupe, depois que o bebê nascer eu não vou mais chorar por qualquer coisa!

— Melhor assim, não vou suportar você dando um de Cho! — Harry falou, mas logo se arrependeu, pois Gina chorava ainda mais. – Desculpe Gi... Não quis comparar você a ela... São só os hormônios, né!

— Logo com ela Harry? – Gina reclamou fazendo biquinho.

— Desculpe. – Harry levantou-se rápido e deixou cair suco de abobora em sua calça. – Droga!

- Deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso depois... Já tenho muitas roupas para lavar! – Gina se prontificou.

- Como? Um feitiço desses de limpeza não resolve? - Questionou.- Gi, não devia fazer isso, não. Estou falando sobre você deixar de lavar a roupa. E um trabalho braçal, Eu cuido dessa parte, de agora em diante. Se não tiver tempo de usar a lavanderia do prédio, mandarei lavar fora. A questão é: não precisa mais se preocupar com isso.

— Ohh — exclamou Gina, e levou o lenço ao nariz novamente. – Harry, é só colocar as roupas nos recipientes certos, apontar a varinha e mandar colocar os produtos de limpeza... Não é braçal!

— Eu faço isso! Para ir à lavanderia você tem que descer aquela escada... É melhor tomar cuidado! – Harry sorriu. - Quero saber o que achou do apelido Bebê Potter Lembra-se de que discutimos sobre isso quando eu estava em Madri ou Lisboa, sei lá?

- Sim, lembro-me — afirmou Gina. — Mas não vejo solução. Oh, não sei, Harry… é estranho um nome duplo.

_Não se você se casasse comigo e se tornasse uma Potter_, pensou Harry. Não a pressione, ela pode se zangar e mandá-lo de volta a seu apartamento com inseticida imaginário para eliminar os diabretes também imaginários. Ou pior, começar a chorar novamente...

Implorar também não daria certo. Sua melhor opção era continuar como estavam… morando juntos, fazendo dar certo dia após dia, até Gina se convencer de que o que tinham era mais do que suficiente para amparar o futuro juntos.

Mas eram noites de pura agonia. No sofá desconfortável, sonhava com Gina, pensava em ir ao quarto e beijá-la sem parar…

— Harry?

— O quê?

— Por que está gritando?

— Desculpe-me. Estava pensando em outra coisa. — Pensando no caminho até a sua cama, doce Gina. — Onde estávamos?

— Bebê Potter.

— Oh, sim. Bem, certo, vamos dar um tempo nesse assunto, já que não temos solução ainda. Que tal?

— Ótimo. Oh, eu lhe comprei um presente hoje, Harry. Eu o vi e pensei em você… volto já.

Gina voltou com uma sacola nas mãos, que entregou a Harry.

— Abra. Ele tirou um livro de capa dura.

— Ora! — Sorrindo, leu o título: — Então, Você Vai Ser Papai! Muito obrigado, Gina. Vou ler tudo. Pensou em mim quando o viu?

— Foi.

— Interessante — avaliou ele, e buscou o pacote que deixara na mesa. — Este é para você. Eu o vi e pensei em você.

Gina abriu o pacote e surpreendeu-se.

— Oh, céus. Você comprou Então, Você Vai Ser Mamãe! — Ela abraçou o volume. — Não é estranho, Harry, termos comprado os livros da série? Não acha um tanto… assombroso?

— Não sei — respondeu ele, pensativo, contemplando o presente. — Espere um pouco… Aconteceu o mesmo com um amigo de George. Brandon e Andréa deram-se o mesmo presente no Natal. Aqueles globos de água com floquinhos brancos que parecem neve caindo quando os agitamos. As tias velhinhas de Brandon disseram que aquela coincidência significava que… estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e que isso já estava determinado… no "plano superior", segundo elas. E isso o que significa, Gi, é essa a mensagem dos presentes iguais. Brandon e Andréa eram… almas gêmeas.

Gina largou o livro sobre a mesa como se estivesse pelando.

— E… é uma história muito romântica. — Encarou Harry, desconfiada. — Mas é só isso… uma história.

— Era verdade — teimou Harry. — Brandon e Andréa estão muito felizes casados e iniciaram uma família. Era verdade, Gi.

Gina agarrou-se à borda da mesa.

— Não tem nada a ver conosco, Harry — advertiu. — Sabemos exatamente onde estamos emocionalmente um em relação ao outro. Somos amigos. Estes livros que compramos são… uma coincidência, só isso.

— Gina, raciocine. Existem uns duzentos títulos sobre bebês e pais de primeira viagem na loja em que eu entrei e tenho certeza de que na loja em que você entrou também. — Harry agitou o livro no ar. — Isso significa algo, e acho que devíamos analisar. De acordo com tia Prudence e tia Charity, você e eu somos…

— Não! — Gina bateu na mesa. — Você me ama, Harry, mas não está apaixonado por mim, não importa o que todos achem. O tempo e a atenção, os cuidados ao meu redor não se dirigem a mim, mas ao bebê que estou carregando. Sei disso. Você sabe disso. Pessoas apaixonadas sabem disso, céus.

— Todos estão convencidos de que eu estou apaixonado por você?

— Bem, sim, minha mãe, Hermione, eu tentei convencê-las de que estavam enganadas. — Gina agitava-se de frustração. — Minha mãe disse que via isso nos seus olhos, Potter… e não me deu ouvidos quando eu… esqueça. Você não está apaixonado por mim.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Como a gente sabe que está apaixonado? Hum? Diga, Gina, com toda a sua sabedoria e experiência.

— Não vou discutir isso novamente, Harry — avisou ela, retomando o jantar.

— Por que não?

Gina só meneou a cabeça e continuou mastigando.

— Disse que sabe que não estou apaixonado por você — repassou ele. — Não a ouvi dizendo que tem certeza de que não está apaixonada por mim.

Gina engoliu em seco e apontou o garfo na direção de Harry.

— Semântica — rebateu ela. — Eu quis dizer que sabemos que não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Ponto final. Mude de assunto. Acabe o jantar. Vá verificar as baixas de diabretes no seu apartamento. Tenho muito com que me preocupar, Harry, sem sobrecarregar meu cérebro ainda mais.

— Mas, Gi…

— Não. — Gina largou o garfo, levantou-se e recuou. — Vou ter um bebê, Harry, e às vezes fico assustada porque não sei se serei uma boa mãe, embora deseje muito ser. Ela continuou: — Tenho dúvidas se irei fazer o certo...

— Gina…

— Fique aí e me ouça. - Harry ergueu as duas mãos.

— Está bem. Não vou me mexer.

— Obrigada. — Gina respirou fundo. — Às vezes, fico tão cansada, Harry, que choro de exaustão e, quando penso no futuro, tentando ser mãe e continuando com minha carreira… - Ela continuou: — Oh, sim, minha carreira. Eu disse à minha equipe hoje que estou grávida e eles ficaram felizes e me parabenizaram, mas vi as perguntas não formuladas a respeito do pai da criança em cada rosto e… Seria tão mais fácil simplesmente convencer-me de que estou apaixonada por você, e assim nos casaríamos, compraríamos uma casa, você estaria presente todo o tempo, e eu não ficaria sozinha e assustada e…

— Ah, Gi… — Harry passou a mão nos cabelos. – Você tem medo que eu vá embora de novo?

— Não... Eu... Às vezes, Harry, tenho medo de mim mesma. — Gina levou a mão ao peito. — De mim. E se eu concordasse? E se eu me convencesse de que estou apaixonada por você e, de algum modo, encontrasse um modo de… de convencê-lo de que está apaixonado por mim, quando sabemos que não estamos, porque somos apenas bons amigos? E então, Harry? E se eu fizesse essa coisa horrível só por estar muito cansada e… acabasse arruinando nossa vida, a do nosso filho e… - Gina conjeturou mais: — Oh, poderia ficar tudo bem durante anos, enquanto o nosso filho crescesse e nós nos concentrássemos nele. Mas ele iria para escola, eventualmente, sairia de casa para encontrar seu próprio caminho, que é a ordem natural das coisas. E aí? Você e eu nos encararíamos e imaginaríamos o que estávamos fazendo juntos ali, sentados à mesa da cozinha. Sentiríamos mágoa um do outro, porque não haveria mais motivo para continuarmos.

Gina finalizou, as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto:

— Não teríamos nada, e eu teria perdido meu melhor amigo nessa brincadeira.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e entregou-se às lágrimas.

Harry aproximou-se e abraçou-a. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos sedosos por algum tempo e, então, ergueu a cabeça e suspirou.

— Tem razão, Gina — concedeu Harry. — Teríamos de arcar com as consequências, se baseássemos o casamento na amizade somente. Realmente achei que daria certo… Mas estava errado, vejo claramente agora.

— Ah, raios, não daria certo. Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro e, por isso, não basta. Mamãe e Mione interpretaram mal o que quer que tenha visto nos seus olhos Potter, e foi só uma coincidência termos comprado os livros da mesma série e…

— E não tem diabretes no meu apartamento. - Gina ergueu a cabeça, confusa.

— Como é?

— Inventei tudo, Gi — confessou ele, ainda abraçando-a. — Realmente, acreditei que, se conseguisse provar que podíamos morar sob o mesmo teto, morar juntos, você acabaria se convencendo de que nossa amizade bastava para suportar um casamento.

— Você mentiu sobre os diabretes? Não há nenhum exército de diabretes no seu apartamento?

— Não — admitiu ele, baixando os ombros. — Vi uma joaninha em uma planta, mas… não, não há diabrete. Lamento ter mentido, Gina, e espero que me perdoe, mas acreditava realmente que estava no caminho certo e… Mas não estava. Só amizade não basta para ter um… para ter algo eterno.

— Não, não basta — sussurrou Gina. — E o desculpo pela mentira sobre os diabretes. Foi muito meigo da sua parte, Harry, porque teve de dormir nesse sofá desconfortável para realizar o que achava ser o melhor para nós e nosso filho.

Harry tomou-lhe o rosto.

— Ah, Gi — lamentou, meneando a cabeça. — Por que tudo tem de ser tão complicado para nós? Há seis anos atrás se você pedisse para eu ficar... – Calou-se

Gina suspirou.

— Não sei, Harry, mas é. – Gina arregalou os olhos ao compreender as últimas palavras de Harry. – Há seis anos atrás se eu tivesse pedido para você ficar o que... O que você faria?

- Eu... Eu... - Ele a beijou na testa e já ia soltá-la, mas Gina agarrou-lhe os pulsos _Eu teria ficado, _completou mentalmente.

— Faça amor comigo, Harry. Por favor? Tivemos uma noite juntos e, para mim, ela pertence ao bebê porque foi quando o concebemos. Quero lembranças do nosso amor só para mim… e para você, se as quiser. Estou pedindo demais?

— Ah, não, Gi, não está. — Harry beijou-a de leve. — Nosso filho teve a noite dele. Esta será nossa, minha e sua.

Harry aprofundou o beijo, abafando os soluços de Gina. Os corações se aceleraram, e o calor do desejo tomou conta de seus corpos como a corrente de um rio caudaloso.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e a ergueu nos braços. No quarto, pousou-a na cama, acendeu o abajur no criado-mudo e afastou a colcha. Respondeu ao olhar confuso de Gina:

- Eu quero ver o seu rosto! Quero observar você! Quero te gravar em minha mente...

Diante do sorriso de Gina, Harry a despiu vagarosamente e depois livrou-se das suas roupas rapidamente. Harry apoiou-se no braço enquanto acariciava a barriguinha dilatada de Gina.

— Tem certeza de que não vamos machucá-lo? — questionou, com a voz cheia de paixão.

— Ele vai ficar bem — afirmou Gina. — Esta é a nossa noite, Harry.

— Sim.

Ele a beijou, introduzindo a língua na maciez da boca. Explorando-a apaixonadamente. Gina enterrou as mãos nos cabelos espessos dele e correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão.

Harry concentrou-se num seio intumescido com a gravidez, acariciava com cuidado. Explorou o seio esquerdo com a ponta da língua, enquanto o polegar acariciava a auréola direita. Gina gemia a cada toque seu. Gina acariciou-lhe as costas, extasiada com a força e a potência másculas.

Não raciocinavam, não ali, naquele mundo particular, onde só sentiam as carícias, os aromas, o prazer… Em busca do êxtase. Harry admirou o corpo de Gina, a gravidez a deixou incrivelmente maravilhosa. Sentiu Gina corar e, sorrindo, deu um beijo ofegante em seu lóbulo, sussurrando simplesmente:

- Linda...

Gina estava a beira de perder o controle. As mãos dele deslizavam pelo seu corpo, deteve-se por alguns momentos em seu ventre e depois desceu até o centro de sua excitação. Seus carinhos eróticos envolveram Gina em ondas de prazer, ela já não controlava mais seu corpo, arfava e inclinou o quadril em convite.

As chamas do desejo os envolveram rapidamente.

— Gi…

— Sim. Oh, sim, Harry! Eu quero você...

— Agora! – completaram juntos.

Ele a penetrou devagar, contendo-se, cuidadoso, até ela jogar a cabeça para trás e se contorcer em busca de mais prazer. Bailaram num ritmo perfeito. Uma dança particular, perdidos no calor do desejo, flutuando e subindo. O ritmo intensificou-se e, no instante final, gritaram o nome um do outro, aflitos.

Então, relaxaram, voltando à terra.

Harry rolou para o lado e aninhou Gina em seus braços, enquanto guardavam aquele momento especial, só deles, em um lugar especial da memória.

Seus corações se acalmaram, os corpos esfriaram, e a realidade se impôs.

Sem falar nada, mas ciente de que era o curso natural, Harry deixou a cama, vestiu-se e saiu.

Na sala, não pode deixar de olhar para o quarto... A vontade de voltar e gritar que a queria pulsando alto. Resignado, seguiu para seu frio apartamento solitário.

Quando a porta do apartamento se fechou, Gina chorou por aquilo que poderia ter sido, mas que nunca seria.

- Harry... – Falou baixinho. – Se eu pedisse para você ficar... Você ficaria?

Chorou até que o sono a vencesse. Mas antes admitiu para si mesma que ainda estava apaixonado por Harry, ainda o amava loucamente... Amanhã pensaria em alguma forma para lidar com esse sentimento.

Harry entrou cabisbaixo no seu apartamento, se serviu de Whisky de fogo e se jogou pesadamente no sofá. Deu um longo gole na bebida se sentido o pior dos homens, pois finalmente entendeu o porquê da relutância de Gina em casar com ele.

- Ela tem medo que eu vá embora novamente! – Falou alto. – Só que dessa vez eu não vou... Não vou nunca mais fugir!

Levantou-se decidido.

- Eu amo você, estou completamente apaixonado por você, Gina... Só preciso encontrar um jeito de fazê-la entender isso... – disse alto, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos já confusos cabelos negros.

***********

N/B: E viva Merlim e todos os magos! Pelo menos eles já sabem de seus sentimentos! Bom, mas, seu eu fosse a Gina, entraria na manhã seguinte, completamente linda, o chamando de _deselegante_ e tomando posse do monumento! Humpft! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

**N/A: Hoje é sexta-feira... Capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Bom, trabalhei o dia todo hoje, por isso não postei mais cedo, a semana que vem vou tentar postar quinta a noite, fica melhor para mim. Como eu disse ar reação dos Weasley foi muito tranquila... kkkkk, mas também tava na cara de todos que eles se amam e depois de tanta negação eles finalmente admitiram seus sentimentos. Adianto, que o casamento ainda vai demorar, pois... Acho que já estou falando demais! Então até o capítulo dez! Muito obrigada, continuem lendo, comentando... Bjs!**

**CATHY S. BLACK,**

**GRAZY,**

**JOANA,**

**RAIROCHADEL,**

**NICKY EVANS,**

**ANNA WEASLEY POTTER,**

**MARININHA POTTER,**

Valeu pessoal, beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO X

Gina acordou decidida a falar com Harry. Amava-o. Sim. Amava, amava muito e queria que ele soubesse disso. Jogou longe as cobertas e levantou-se rapidamente. Quase que no mesmo instante, sentou-se novamente na cama.

- Ah... – Gina levou a mão à boca e respirou fundo. Fazia semanas que não se sentia enjoada, não tinha tido um enjôo tão forte. Tentou levantar-se novamente, mas sentiu-se fraca, parecia que o quarto rodava.

Alisou o ventre, protetora.

- Por Merlin... – Um medo lhe invadiu, pelo que Hermione lhe explicara já não devia estar sentido náuseas e tonturas, então significava que alguma coisa estava errada. – Harry...

Queria gritar por ele, mas não tinha forças. Mas que droga! Porque justo quando ele resolve voltar para o apartamento dele ela tinha que passar mal...

Esperou alguns minutos para ver se sentia forte novamente. Levantou-se de vagar e caminhou se apoiando na parede ate a sala, precisava chamar Harry...

- Gina! - Harry acordou angustiado. Teve sonhos confusos a noite toda com Gina. Precisava vê-la e dizer que a amava. Sim, a amava mais que a própria vida.

Com um pulo saiu da cama, fez sua higiene rapidamente e quando ia vestir-se sentiu uma sensação estranha. Não pensou duas vezes e correu para o apartamento de Gina.

- Gina!!! – Harry chamou por ela assim que entrou no apartamento. Um silêncio estranho. Nada. - Gina... Gina responda!

Foi em direção ao quarto e sufocou um grito quando viu Gina desacordada, caída no chão do corredor. Tentou manter a calma, agir com a razão... Pelo menos até ter certeza que Gina e o bebê estavam bem.

Pegou-a com cuidado e a levou novamente para o quarto, verificou se ela ainda respirava e soltou um suspiro de alivio ao constatar a pulsação.

- Hermione... – Foi até a lareira e chamou pela amiga. – Esteja em casa, esteja em casa... Rony, preciso de Hermione aqui... Gina, ta passando mal..

Não esperou uma resposta e voltou para o quarto, segurou a mão de Gina...

- Por favor, Gina... Não me deixe!

Quando Gina abriu os olhos deparou-se com o rosto preocupado de Harry, seguido por Rony... Não gostou das expressões deles. Então olhou para o lado e deparou-se com os olhos tranqüilizadores de Hermione.

- Que bom que acordou Gina... – Hermione falou calma. – Tá tudo bem!

- O que houve... Meu bebê... – Colocou a mão no ventre.

- Você desmaiou e Harry me chamou... Já lhe examinei. Sua pressão tá um pouco alta, já ouvi o coração do bebê e ele tá batendo forte e rápido como tem que ser... – Hermione sorriu. – Mas você tem que descansar... Acho que você andou extrapolando demais nas últimas semanas com as finais dos campeonatos de quadribol. Bom, recomendo, ou melhor, ordeno uma semana de descanso, sendo muito mimada, né Harry?!

- Com certeza... – Gina tentou se manifestar, mas Harry impediu. - Só assumo meu novo posto daqui 15 dias, então meu tempo é só da Gina e do bebê!

- Tem certeza que é só isso, Hermione? Se tiver algo errado, eu quero saber! – Gina falou hesitante.

- Nunca escondo nada dos meus pacientes Gi... – Hermione bateu de leve em sua mão. – Você teve alguma dor? – Gina negou. - Sangramento? – Ela negou novamente. - Dor de cabeça, uma espécie de zunido...

- Nada... Só tive um enjôo muito forte, fiquei tonta e me senti fraca! – Gina esclareceu. – Mas os enjôos já tinham parado... Tive medo!

- Foi o que imaginei... Isso pode acontecer, você está com a pressão um pouco alta, mas vou lhe receitar algumas poções, não se preocupe... Se você fizer tudo que eu disser isso não vai se repetir... E você não precisa ter medo! – Hermione levantou-se. – Agora descanse, daqui a pouco Harry lhe traz um lanche... Porque essa semana você só vai comer e dormir!

Gina assentiu sorrindo. Realmente, se sentia muito cansada nos últimos dias, mas procurava não comentar com Harry para não preocupá-lo. Assim que os três saíram, Gina adormeceu.

- Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?– Harry falou assim que entraram na cozinha. – Er... Ontem a gente... Sabe, a gente... Ah ficamos próximos... – Harry ficou vermelho e Hermione entendeu. – Isso a fez passar mal?

- Harry, não!– Hermione falou, paciente. – Gina está exausta, esgotada... Tenho certeza que depois de alguns dias de repouso, ela vai estar ótima! Saiba que ter relações sexuais até ajuda a preparar os músculos para o parto...

- Hermione... Você tá falando da minha irmã. – Rony comentou, ollhando raivoso para Harry. – E você, tampinha, não respeita nem mulher grávida!

Hermione começou a rir e explicou:

- Harry... Entenda, Gina está grávida, não doente, mas ela está gerando uma vida, um bebê e isso a faz gastar mais energias, deixa ela mais facilmente cansada! – Hermione sentou-se e continuou com o tom profissional. – Gestar um bebê, uma gravidez significa um turbilhão de mudanças para a mulher, não só emocionalmente, mas fisicamente também... Gina não tem mais o pique que tinha antes do bebê, e já aviso que até o final da gravidez ela vai ficar cada vez mais cansada, física e emocionalmente!

Hermione segurou a mão de Harry e continuou:

- Agora é sua amiga falando... Não aborreça Gina, pressionando-a com essa ideia de casamento, eu sei que vocês ainda se amam... – Harry abriu a boca. – Não negue para mim, ok?! Voltando, Gina precisa ficar tranquila para levar essa gravidez até o fim, depois que o bebê nascer, vocês, com certeza, vão encontrar uma solução. Eu espero que seja um casamento...

- Eu amo a Gina, amo-a muito, e quando eu a vi desmaiada... Foi o pior momento da minha vida! – Harry desabafou. – Eu ia dizer para ela...

- Gina está muito sensível agora. Qualquer coisa que você fale, ela vai interpretar do jeito que ela quer! – Hermione falou calma e Rony concordou com um gesto positivo. -  
Se você falar que a ama, não duvido que ela não ache que é alguma ideia mirabolante sua para ela aceitar casar... Por favor, Harry, espere o bebê nascer!

- Minha irmã tem medo que você vá embora novamente... E dessa vez eu vou lhe buscar nem que seja na tumba de Voldemort!

- Eu nunca mais vou deixara a Gina sozinha. Eu quero muito estar com ela e com meu filho! – Harry falou decidido.

- Gina precisa de tranquilidade e, principalmente, segurança. – Hermione falou. – Harry aproveite esses meses até o bebê nascer para passar segurança para a Gina, ela tem que confiar que você vai estar do lado dela...

Harry assentiu, conversaram mais um pouco e Hermione disse que precisava ir trabalhar, mas que qualquer coisa diferente era para chamá-la e que de noite passaria para dar uma olhada em Gina; também aproveitou para dizer que marcaria para dali a três dias um ultra-som mágico.

Rony e Hermione foram embora e Harry voltou para o quarto para velar o sono de Gina.

******

A semana passou rápido, os dias viraram semanas, e as semanas, meses. O tempo passava tão rápido que Gina às vezes achava que o bebê nasceria antes que estivesse preparada. Como Hermione falou, ela não voltou a se sentir mal, mas também seguia a risca todas as recomendações da medibruxa.

Porém, ainda desatava a chorar e sentia medo quando estava muito cansada, mas agora partilhava sua angústia com Harry, que vinha com a lista das tarefas já cumpridas e a convencia de que estava tudo sob controle.

Harry estava cada vez mais presente em sua vida, mas não havia voltado falar em casamento. Ela também não tocou mais no assunto.

Seus pais e seus irmãos estavam lhe dando tanto apoio. Molly e Arthur apareciam pelo menos uma vez por semana para ter certeza que Gina estava bem. Aquele neto era especial, era o filho da garotinha deles, até sugeriram que Gina ficasse na Toca nos últimos meses da gravidez e nas primeiras semanas com o bebê. Gina ficou tentada a aceitar, mas Harry estava tão presente, que não seria justo excluí-lo.

Gina assegurou-lhes que não era necessário pelo menos por enquanto, mas não descartou a ideia. Molly e Arthur concordaram e estenderam o convite a Harry, pois mesmo que eles negassem, Gina e Harry eram, de fato, um casal.

Gina sentia-se bem, gorda, mas bem, e estava cercada pela família Weasley, todos sendo maravilhosos com ela. Suas cunhadas lhe davam dicas, lhe deram inúmeras roupinhas de bebês... E todos tratavam Harry e Gina como um casal. E eles preferiram não questionar isso.

Harry e Rony pintaram o segundo quarto no apartamento de Gina no tom amarelo-claro que ela escolhera. O berçário recebeu móveis para bebê do estoque dos Wealey's, pois todos entenderam que como Harry estava procurando uma casa, o quarto para o bebê no apartamento de Gina seria temporário, então não era necessário móveis novos por enquanto.

Harry pediu para Gina ajudá-lo a procurar uma casa, disse que sua opinião era importante, pois o filho também moraria lá. Gina não contestou. Depois de inúmeras visitas, Gina se encantou por uma casa no estilo vitoriano, construída no inicio do século XX, ficava aos pés de uma colina, tinha um quintal lindo, com muitas árvores e um pequeno riacho atravessava a propriedade, o jardim precisava de uma reforma, assim como a casa de três andares, precisava de uma boa pintura por dentro e por fora, trocar as janelas e portas, mas a estrutura básica da casa estava perfeita.

- A casa é grande. – Gina comentou quando Harry decidiu-se por ela. – Para que você precisa de uma casa com cinco quartos? Acho que a outra que vimos é mais apropriada... Depois você vai gastar uma fortuna com a reforma!

- Mas você gostou mais desta... – Harry falou distraído. – Quero ter uma família grande... Vou fazer uma casa na árvore e mandar colocar uma piscina... Acho que terei que colocar alguns feitiços de segurança em redor do riacho, ele é rasinho, mas pode ser perigoso para o bebê... Também vou contratar um elfo... Vamos precisar de ajuda para manter a casa organizada.

- Sim... – Gina concordou e preferiu não questionar que ele estava incluindo ela. – É uma boa escolha Harry...

Harry comentou algo sobre a reforma da casa e contratar uma decoradora, mas sempre incluía Gina nas decisões sobre como a casa ficaria. Ela o acompanhava de loja em loja até encontrar os móveis perfeitos para a sala de visitas, cozinha,... E também determinou que ele adotasse uma mesa imponente para a sala de jantar... Harry sentando a cabeceira daquela mesa seria a imagem perfeita de um pai de família. Afinal, não era esse o sonho dele?

O clã organizou também um chá de bebê, outra tradição dos Weasley's, e Gina arrumou as roupinhas minúsculas nas gavetas da cômoda, só para tirar tudo de novo e tocar cada pecinha delicada mais uma vez.

Harry precisou viajar para os EUA e lá permaneceu por uma semana em reuniões com o auror que o substituí a caça de comensais. Mas estava adorando trabalhar com Rony, era evidente a satisfação estampada em seu rosto quando chegava do trabalho.

Compareceram juntos a um jantar oferecido pelo Ministro da Magia. Todos os felicitaram pelo bebê e a trataram como se fosse a Sra. Potter, eles não negaram. A querida professora Minerva MacGonagall ficou tão emocionada quando passou a mão na barriga de Gina e sussurrou algo como _Dumbledore ficaria tão feliz ao saber daquela criança_. Gina e Harry trocaram olhares e ficaram o resto da noite de mãos dadas.

Fleur Weasley era a única que sempre perguntava sobre quando seria o casamento, Gina respondia que depois que o bebê nascesse pensaria a respeito... Nessas horas Hermione sempre a salvava dizendo que Gina não precisava se preocupar com isso agora.

Harry não dizia nada e ela ficava confusa, pois não sabia como dizer para ele que o amava, Harry era sempre tão atencioso e ela tinha medo que fosse somente pelo bebê!

Finalmente, dezembro chegou. Os dias voavam. As noites, não.

Durante as horas silenciosas na escuridão, Gina flagrava-se relembrando o momento de amor maravilhoso que partilhara com Harry. Ora consumia-se de desejo, ora amargava o frio da solidão na cama.

À luz do dia, afastava a melancolia, atribuía a recaída aos hormônios da gravidez e ia trabalhar despreocupada no Profeta Diário.

Marcara consulta com Hermione para a primeira semana de dezembro. Após o exame, instalou-se na cadeira diante da mesa da cunhada e suspirou. Harry tinha prometido ir junto, como tinha feito nas últimas consultas, mas teve uma emergência no trabalho. Mas ele esteve em todas as consultas anteriores, no exame de ultra-sonografia mágica que confirmou o sexo do bebê – menino – os dois se emocionaram quando viram a imagem do filho deles. E, ele também estava indo com ela as aulas do curso pré-natal.

— Hermione, faltam dois meses e temo explodir a qualquer instante. Estou imensa! Nem me lembro mais como era quando eu parecia não ter comido uma melancia inteira! — Pousou as mãos na barriga.

Hermione escreveu uma data em sua ficha. Então, fechou o prontuário, cruzou as mãos sobre ele e franziu o cenho.

— Sua pressão está alta novamente, Gina. Tem certeza de que não está exagerando no sal na sua dieta? Não está exagerando no jornal?

— Juro que não! — afirmou Gina, e ergueu a mão. — Tudo parece tão ruim e… eu não sabia como o sal acrescenta sabor à comida, até não usá-lo mais. Argh! No jornal, já estou trabalhando só meio período!

— Bem, os feriados estão chegando e isso significa todo tipo de tentação culinária — alertou a medibruxa. — Concentre-se no "não". Nada de sal… nadinha. Isso significa nada de assados. Também não estou gostando do inchaço nas suas pernas e tornozelos. Você precisa diminuir o ritmo, parar de fazer tanta coisa, passar mais tempo relaxando com as pernas erguidas. - Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Diminuir o ritmo? Você acha que devo pedir licença agora, ia esperar chegar janeiro...

— Gina é melhor você entrar em licença já. E nada de beliscar comidas nem de compras no Beco Diagonal ou de ficar batendo perna por ai! Está me ouvindo?

— Estou. — Gina alarmou-se. — Hermione, você não está sorrindo, nem um pouco. Algo errado? Comigo? Com o bebê?

— Estou um pouco preocupada — revelou a médica, recostando-se na cadeira. — O bebê já começou a se virar e descer um pouco, mas é muito cedo ainda. Não quero que faça nada que provoque um trabalho de parto prematuro. Vamos realizar exames semanais a partir de agora. Você provavelmente completa a gestação em fevereiro, mas não vamos nos arriscar. Quero Harry com você nas próximas consultas...

— Está me assustando, Hermione.

— Lamento que tenha de ouvir isso. Se eu não gostar do que vir em algum momento, vou ordenar repouso absoluto até o bebê nascer. Não é necessário ainda, mas não se surpreenda se eu lhe internar no ST Mungus... Prefiro ser cautelosa, Gina, a ter o bebê chegando antes da hora.

— Sim. Sim, claro, eu entendo.

— Harry não está mais viajando tanto… Ele é seu vizinho e pode ajudá-la. Certo? Ou melhor, ele tem que lhe ajudar... – Hermione foi enfática.

— Ele anda se dedicando bastante ao novo cargo. — comentou Gina. — Mas ele está sempre presente, cuidando se eu comi, se eu descansei... Vai até me buscar no jornal de carro! Esse bebê é muito importante para ele... – _A mãe nem tanto..._

— Que bom! — Hermione falou sorrindo, mas logo adquiriu um tom serio novamente. — Gina, você vai contar para o Harry o que estou lhe dizendo ou quer que eu explique?

— Não, vou contar a Harry exatamente o que me disse — prometeu Gina. — Ele quer e ama este bebê tanto quanto eu, Hermione. Vai me dar apoio… a nós, eu sei que sim. Afinal, ele é meu… — Calou-se, e pôs a mão na barriga.

— Já sei. — Hermione meneou a cabeça. — Harry é seu melhor amigo. — Fez uma pausa. — Sabia que Teddy perguntou por que não foi convidado para o casamento de tia Gina e do padrinho dele?

— Que casamento? — _Harry nunca mai falou de casamento. _Indagou Gina, confusa. — Não houve nenhum casamento.

— O menino está convencido de que houve e está magoado por não ter comparecido. Teddy disse que tem certeza de que houve um casamento, porque tia Gina e seu padrinho trocam sorrisos com os olhos brilhantes, estão sempre juntos e de mãos dadas...

— Oh… — Gina alisou o vestido sobre a barriga. — Bem, as crianças não são mesmo uns amores? Teddy só tem seis anos. O que ele sabe sobre o amor, sobre estar apaixonado e… coisas assim?

— Mais exatamente — observou Hermione, inclinando-se para frente. — O que você sabe sobre o assunto?

— Bem, admito que não sou nenhuma especialista. Mas com certeza sei a diferença entre amar alguém como amigo e estar apaixonada pela pessoa que é a alma gêmea, a cara-metade… Sim, eu sei, sem dúvida. Esses dois tipos de amor nem estão no mesmo lugar, no mesmo plano, no mesmo… - Gina suspirou e continuou: - Ok! Admito, eu confesso... Eu amo Harry!

— Até que enfim! – Hermione exclamou erguendo os braços.

— Isso é verdade — confirmou Gina. — Eu amo e sempre amei o Harry, bom ainda não falei para ele! Ele não falou mais nada sobre casamento, acho que desistiu, então... Mione, acho que Harry só tá preocupado com o bebê!

— Sinto muito Gina, mas eu pedi para Harry não lhe pressionar com essa história, isto estava lhe deixando muito nervosa... – Hermione sorriu. – Pedi pare ele esperar o bebê nascer, não quero você tensa até o meu afilhado nascer...

— Ele ama tanto esse bebê... – Gina afagou o ventre com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Gi! — desabafou Hermione. — Por Merlin, ele ama a mãe do bebê também! – Gina arregalou os olhos azuis. - É claro que ele lhe ama, que está apaixonado por você! E pode ter certeza, esse sentimento não é apenas por causa da criança que está carregando!

— Eu amo o Harry, Hermione, e não o amo só porque ele é o pai do meu bebê. — garantiu Gina. — Mas estou disposta a esperar meu filho nascer para me acertar com Harry. E, ele me amando ou não estou disposta a me casar com ele, se isso significar a felicidade do meu bebê. Agora o que importa é só o meu bebê!

— Bem, fico mais tranquila em ouvir isso... Mas... — Hermione cruzou os braços. — Nossa, como vocês dois são difíceis! Você e Harry estão apaixonados um pelo outro, mas são… bem, não há outra palavra… são idiotas demais para enxergar um palmo diante do nariz.

— Ora, isso foi rude — avaliou Gina, indignada. — Chamar a mim e Harry de idiotas. Não foi mesmo gentil – Depois começou a rir. – Mas é verdade! — Levantou-se. — Preciso ir. Vou almoçar com Harry para contar como foi à consulta e tenho certeza de que você tem outras pacientes. Até, Hermione.

— Marque outra consulta para a semana que vem Gi — instruiu a médica. — Cuidado com o sal, erga os pés o máximo de tempo possível, e… Gina sente-se, Rony vai me azarar, Harry também... Mas preciso lhe contar algo... Agora que você admitiu que ainda ama o Harry... Talvez não seja o momento para você entender que Harry lhe ama independente de você ser ou não a mãe do filho dele.

Gina sentou-se novamente assustada.

- Tá me deixando preocupada! Conta logo Hermione...

- Rony deixou escapar isso há pouco tempo, eu prometi não contar, mas... Gina, lembra quando Harry voltou daquela viagem, do exílio voluntário dele? – Gina assentiu. – Pois bem, Harry voltou para você. Ele estava decidido a pedir perdão pela ausência, dizer que ainda a amava, ia lhe pedir em casamento...

- Ah... Phillip! – Gina gemeu.

- Sim, ele lhe viu feliz com ele. – Gina gemeu mais. – Ele concluiu que você tinha resolvido viver a sua vida, tocar em frente... Decidiu fazer o mesmo... Em partes, pois se envolvia a cada semana com uma garota diferente, foi para a Irlanda e depois saia nessas missões suicidas...

- Mione... – Grossas lágrimas rolavam no rosto de Gina.

– Ele achou que ter sua amizade era o suficiente. Depois teve aquele episodio com Brian, Harry decidiu ficar por perto então, para evitar que você se metesse com algum canalha... – Hermione suspirou, não queria contar, mas precisa esclarecer algumas coisas para a amiga. – E, quando sai do apartamento, você disse que não conseguir mantê-lo sozinha, então Harry comprou o prédio onde moram... Para você ficar por perto...

- Sempre achei estranho pagar aquele aluguel... Mas não ia questionar isso com o proprietário... – Gina comentou. – Hermione... Harry sempre colocou defeitos nos caras que eu saia, e eu fazia a mesma coisa com as garotas que ele arranjava...

- Gina... Harry nunca deixou de lhe amar... Mas ele precisou de um tempo depois de tudo que aconteceu. – Hermione levantou-se. – Eu também precisei, Rony, você... Ele precisou de um tempo maior... É o Harry né! Meio lerdinho! – Hermione riu do próprio comentário.

- Mas ele achou que eu estava feliz com o Phillip... Podia ter investido na carreira de atriz. – Concluiu Gina dramática. – Ai...

- Gina... Não se culpe, não foi culpa de ninguém, foram os acontecimentos, você tentou com Phillip, mas você viu a tempo que não daria certo... Harry também, lembra a Liz, foi a que durou mais, Harry pensou seriamente em pedi-la em casamento...

- Ela deu o fora nele... – Gina deu uma fungadela. – Ela terminou...

- Encontrei-a esses dias, ela perguntou se vocês já tinham casado. – Hermione riu. – Rony encontrou Phillip e adivinha, perguntou a mesma coisa... Gi, tá na cara, todos sabem que Gina Weasley e Harry Potter estão destinados um para o outro e ninguém em sã consciência vai ficar no meio do caminho!

- É melhor eu ir... – Gina levantou-se e alisou o vestido. – Obrigada Mione, não vou contar ao Harry que me contou isso!

- Você está bem?! Ai, que péssima medibruxa eu sou... Despejei tudo isso em você justo quando tá com a pressão alta. – Hermione se lamentou. – Vamos medi-la novamente.

- Não, eu estou bem... Melhor agora! – Gina garantiu – Eu... Sim, guardei tudo — jurou Gina, sorrindo. — Vamos, garotinho — mimou, acariciando a barriga. — Vamos almoçar com papai.

_Harry me ama, sempre me amou e não é só por causa do bebê! Ele me amava antes... – _Gina pensava quando saiu do consultório. – _Eu precisava ter certeza disso!_

*******

Harry sentou-se à pequena mesa circular no terraço do restaurante, à espera de Gina.

O dia de dezembro estava fresco, e seu primeiro impulso fora pedir uma mesa na área interna, mais aquecida. Mas então perguntara à anfitriã se havia espaço no terraço, ao sol, recordando que Gina sempre preferia o ar livre.

Satisfeito com a localização daquela mesa, pediu um suco de abobora. Estava adiantado, sabia, mas aproveitaria o tempo extra para aplacar o mau humor.

Cutucou o gelo no copo com o canudo e viu o cubo submergir no líquido, voltando a aflorar. Repetiu o processo e franziu o cenho quando o cubo emergiu mais uma vez.

Cubo idiota, pensou. Continuaria se esforçando para emergir, vez após outra, embora estivesse derretendo, cada vez menor. Não desistiria. Então, finalmente deixaria de existir, simplesmente desapareceria como se nunca tivesse estado lá. Todo aquele esforço, todo aquele trabalho, para nada.

Puxou o canudo e o deixou na mesa. Também girou o pescoço, na esperança de relaxar os músculos.

Sentia-se como o cubo de gelo, percebeu, melancólico. Desgastava-se trabalhando muito em uma atividade física e mentalmente desgastante, empenhado em fazer sua nova função dar certo. Esforçava-se para emergir, assim como o cubo de gelo.

Mas um nó constante no estômago indicava que havia algo errado, algo estranho nesse seu novo empreendimento, que não o deixava se entusiasmar, ao contrário, provocava-lhe ansiedade quanto aos desafios que viriam.

Suspirou, envolveu o copo com as mãos e fitou o cubo de gelo do suco.

Se derretesse e simplesmente desaparecesse, teria importância?

Bem, sim, com certeza. Pertencia a um clã imenso que o amava, seria pai de um garotinho em dois meses, tinha Gina, sua melhor amiga, parte integral de sua vida e vice-versa.

Segurou o copo com mais força.

Mas não bastava.

Tudo parecia pouco diante das esperanças e sonhos que nutrira para sua vida.

Aí estava a origem de seu descontentamento, a causa do aperto no estômago que parecia se agravar a cada dia.

Buscava a aliança de ouro e faltava pouco para alcançá-la, pouco mesmo, mas simplesmente não podia pegá-la e tomar posse.

Maravilha, pensou, meneando a cabeça, desgostoso. Passara de cubo de gelo a garoto em um desfile carnavalesco em busca do ouro.

Mas não era uma criança. Era um homem. Era Harry Potter, que desejava com todas as forças se apaixonar, ter uma companheira na vida, uma alma gêmea com quem partilhar os bons e maus tempos.

Queria um lar cheio de amor e alegria, cheio de crianças felizes brincando.

Queria uma esposa, que se aninharia junto dele na cama à noite após terem feito amor e dormiria sobre seu travesseiro, para despertarem unidos no alvorecer.

Queria isso tudo.

Mas não tinha.

Esvaziou o copo e pousou-o na mesa. E porque não tinha? Porque não tinha coragem de dizer para Gina que ainda a amava... Gina poderia entender tudo errado, ficar nervosa... Não! Gina não podia ficar nervosa.

Sim, ia ser pai, e a perspectiva era aterradora, excitante e maravilhosa. Mas não estaria no quarto ao lado, pronto para acudir se o bebê chorasse à noite.

Era só admitir para si mesmo que ainda amava Gina. Lutar por esse amor. Reconquistá-la. Mas como Hermione falou, era melhor esperar o bebê nascer... Agora, se falasse alguma coisa, do jeito que Gina estava emocionalmente confusa, ia entender tudo errado... Ficaria nervosa, tensa, o bebê poderia nascer antes da hora. Não. Isso ele não queria.

Seu filho. Sua vida girava em torno daquela criança que ainda nem havia nascido... E em torno de Gina... Sua amiga, seu amor!

Foi pensando nela que comprara aquela casa grande e ensolarada. Para a família que eram. Gina. Sua melhor amiga, sua camarada, sua parceira, que empregara tempo e energia para ajudá-lo a colocar sua casa nova em ordem, tão animada com a casa, seus olhos brilhavam sempre que lhe expunha os planos de decoração para a sala de visitas.

Gina. Amava-a. Harry bateu os dedos na mesa. Amava Gina, amava-a desde a primeira vez que virá, desde o dia que a encontrou na Câmara Secreta... Estava apaixonado por ela.

Apaixonado. Uma palavra tão simples, mas que fazia toda a diferença entre realidade e suas esperanças e sonhos para o futuro… perto, colado, mas não o bastante, era o cubo de gelo esforçando-se para emergir sem saber por quê.

_Potter_, pensou ele, _contenha-se. Supere. Siga em frente._ _As cartas foram distribuídas, sabia o que tinha nas mãos e o que não tinha. Você deixou Gina escapar da sua vida uma vez, não pode deixar isso se repetir._

E, de algum modo, por sua causa, e também por Gina e pelo bebê, tinha de fazer a jogada certa, tinha de encontrar um modo de superar aquela situação complicada e encontrar a felicidade que o sustentaria durante os anos seguintes. De algum modo precisava reconquistá-la.

Ergueu o olhar e viu Gina no outro lado do terraço, à sua procura. Levantou-se e acenou, notando o sorriso em seu rosto ao acenar de volta e contornar as mesas para se juntar a ele.

Céus, como era linda! Era a mulher personificada, a essência da feminilidade. Gina girava o corpo, a barriga anunciando ao mundo que carregava um milagre lá dentro. Um bebê. O bebê dele. O garotinho deles.

A luz do sol no terraço derramava-se sobre ela como uma cascata dourada, refletindo-se nos cabelos vermelhos e na pele rosada. Ela mantinha a mão delicada sobre o ventre, protetora. Usava um vestido cor-de-rosa com pregas sob o busto. Linda.

E estava tão contente em vê-la. Não podia perdê-la. Iria pedi-la em casamento novamente, dizer que a amava... Se ela dissesse não, iria apelar, implorar, ajoelhar-se diante dela. Se ela dissesse que era só por causa do bebê, não iria contrariá-la... Mas precisava, como o ar que respirava, de Gina ao seu lado.

Apressou-se para encontrá-la, querendo, precisando diminuir a distância entre eles. Estava ciente de que, a cada passo, o aperto no estômago diminuía, o bem-estar arrancando-lhe um sorriso espontâneo.

— Oi! — saudou Gina. — Espero que não esteja esperando há muito. O trânsito estava horrível. Acho que a correria de Natal já começou.

Harry tomou-lhe o rosto.

— Gina… — Pigarreou, presa de emoções estranhas. — Eu só quero lhe dizer que… que você é a mulher mais linda que já vi. Você é real, Gi. Sei que acha que está gorda e desajeitada e… mas não está. Você é única.

— Obrigada, Harry — sussurrou ela. — Oh, sim, nem sei como agradecer, porque me sinto um balão, uma baleia, uma… estou bonita?

Harry beijou-a na testa.

— Você é bonita — afirmou. — Venha se sentar. Peguei uma mesa ao sol, mas, se sentir frio, avise e nos mudamos para dentro.

— Oh, não, está gostoso aqui fora. — Caminharam até a mesa. Harry ajudou-a com a cadeira e então se instalou diante dela. — O sol está ótimo. Você me conhece tão bem, Harry. Sabia que eu preferiria almoçar fora, se possível, e esta mesa é perfeita. É como se o sol brilhasse para nós.

Gina pensou em colocar as cartas na mesa, perguntar sobre o apartamento, dizer que nunca foi feliz com Phillip, que ainda estava apaixonada... Respirou fundo... Devia ter ficado furiosa com tudo que Hermione lhe contou, mas estranhamente se sentia bem, satisfeita. Não faria uma cena!

— É — concordou ele. — Mandei o sol brilhar.

— Oh, está bem — desdenhou ela, risonha.

— Quer um aperitivo, minha querida? — ofereceu Harry.

— Sim, sim, sim — respondeu ela. — Harry... – Era agora

Harry riu.

— E? – Ele também tinha algo a dizer... Harry estalou os dedos. – Gina, eu tomei uma decisão...

— Oh, Harry, isso é maravilhoso! - _Decisão com o que e para que? _Pensou Gina e apoiou o queixo nas mãos falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. - Sobre a casa nova, quando vai mudar? E tão excitante. Nesse ritmo a casa vai ficar pronta junto com o nascimento do bebê Potter!

Harry franziu o cenho _ do que ela tava falando?_

— Ambos são nossos, Gi. A nova casa e o bebê, Baby Potter… ambos são nossos. Sabe disso, não?

— Sim, está bem, Harry — concordou Gina se lembrando das palavras de Hermione. — Não queria preocupar você nem… Está se sentindo bem? Parece tão cansado. Acho que está se esforçando demais.

— Estou bem — assegurou ele. — Está preocupada comigo? Vamos nos concentrar em você e no pãozinho que leva aí. Eu estou preocupado com você, como foi a consulta?

— Você é tão importante quanto eu, Harry — declarou Gina. — E tão importante quanto o bebê. Estamos todos juntos nisso, como sabe.

Juntos, pensou Harry. Não, não o bastante. Perto, quase, mas não juntos. Era isso que tinha que mudar!

— Bom, tive a impressão que queria falar algo? – Gina questionou. – Uma decisão...

— O que vão querer? — indagou a garçonete, aproximando-se da mesa. Fizeram os pedidos. - Volto já.

A mulher afastou-se apressada. Gina respirou fundo.

— Tenho de pedir algo totalmente sem sal — lembrou-se. — Hermione está um pouco preocupada com minha pressão, com o inchaço nos pés e…

Interrompeu-se e tentou disfarçar a notícia:

— Oh, Harry, vou ter que entrar de licença amanhã, porque Hermione disse que tenho de ficar com os pés erguidos e diminuir o ritmo. Talvez, mais tarde, me interne no St Mungus até o bebê nascer... Em casa, não devo cozinhar, nem fazer limpeza, nem lavar roupa. Devo ficar sentada com os pés erguidos e… Estava lidando bem com tudo isso até chegar aqui, mas agora estou desabando… Oh, céus, Harry, estou tão assustada com a possibilidade de algo acontecer ao nosso bebê!

Ele tomou as mãos de Gina e inclinou-se em sua direção.

— Ouça — pediu, com o coração disparado. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos seguir as instruções de Hermione, fazer exatamente como ela disse. Estou arrasado por ver você tão aflita, tão assustada, Gi. Mas não está sozinha. Estou aqui com você e sempre estarei. Vamos superar tudo isso, você vai ver. Vamos superar… juntos.

— Eu sei. — Gina sorriu fraco. — Sim… juntos. Vai ficar tudo bem… desde que estejamos juntos. Você tinha algo a dizer...

- Nada de importante... – Harry desconversou, não era o momento para falar com Gina de seus sentimentos. – Ah, resolvi pintar a casa de branco e as janelas de azul!

Gina mexeu-se incomodada na cadeira, queria falar com Harry sobre o que Hermione lhe contara, mas sem denunciar a cunhada. Mas não teve coragem... Harry estava preocupado com ela e o bebê... O bebê era a coisa mais importante agora. Haviam esperado tanto tempo, podiam esperar mais um pouco...

**********************************************************************************************

**N/B: FINALMENTE!!!! Parece que esses dois estão começando a caminhar! Viviane de Merlin, como esses dois são obtusos!!! Mas, como sempre, tenho certeza que o amor irá vencer!!!! Mas é fato! Eu tive pré-eclampsia (que tem todos esses sintomas que a Day está elencando: pressão alta, retenção de líquidos, cansaço, enjôos...). E o final não foi nada feliz... Gravidez não é doença, mas exige cuidados sim! E é muito legal a Day abordar tudo isso... Serve de alerta!!! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).**

**N/A: Hoje é quinta -feira... Capítulo adiantado para vocês!!! FINALMENTE, as coisas parecem caminharem para um final feliz, que só vai ser um pouquinha adiada para o Tiago nascer saudável (ah, sempre opto em minhas fics por Tiago em vez de James, pois tenho um xodizinho por esse nome, acho que um dia que tiver um filho vou colocar Tiago). Mas adianto que Tiago vai dar um susto para esses papais de primeira viagem... Pessoal, próximo capítulo é o penúltimo, ah, resolvi transforma o epílogo em um capítulo, pois não resisti e quis descrever o casamento (xiii, estou adiantando demais!!). não vou falar mais nada... até a próxima quinta. Bjs! Muito obrigada, continuem lendo, comentando...**

**JOANA;**

**MICKKY;**

**GLÁUCE VOLPE;**

**PEDRO HENRIQUE FREITAS;**

**RAIROCHADEL;**

**PRISCILA SOARES;**

**ANA WEASLEY POTTER;**

**MARISMYLLE;**

**NICKY EVANS.**

**VALEU! Daiana**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XI

Harry abriu a porta para sair, hesitou, entrou de novo e fechou a porta. Foi ao encontro de Gina, sentada no sofá com os pés sobre a mesinha.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame alguém da sua família para ficar com você enquanto estou fora? — indagou, preocupado. – Ainda acho que você devia ficar n'A Toca...

— Harry, ficarei perfeitamente bem aqui sozinha. Estou seguindo todas as instruções de Hermione. Certo? Amanhã é véspera de Natal, assim, vou ficar aqui, vegetando. Certo? E você volta amanhã à tarde. Certo?

— Certo — concordou ele, passando a mão nos cabelos, deixando-os mais espetados e revoltados do que o normal. — Gostaria que estivesse com seus pais hoje, em vez de amanhã à noite.

— Meus pais vão me sufocar e…

— É isso que os pais fazem, não?!

— Harry, "xô"! Você vai perder a chave do portal, terá de esperar outra, vai chegar atrasado a Liverpool, perder a reunião com os aurores de lá. Todos querem estar em casa no Natal.

— É, por causa do feriado, todos querem estar em casa, até as chaves de portal estão congestionadas, só consegui uma para voltar amanhã à tarde. — Harry meneou a cabeça. — Não preciso realmente ir nessa reunião. Não vou. Não. De jeito nenhum.

— Oh, céus! — Gina revirou os olhos. — Prometo que nem vou me mexer enquanto você estiver fora. Você me ensinou a usar o DVD trouxa, peguei o _Uma linda mulher_ e mais alguns, mais revistas e livros para durar seis meses. Os armários estão cheios! Harry, sua preocupação é tocante, eu estou comovida e tudo o mais – disse, revirando os olhos novamente – eu vou ficar bem. Agora… vá.

— Bem…

— Vou ficar aqui, apreciando nossa bela árvore de Natal. Nosso filho vai adorar ouvir como você decorou a árvore, seguindo minhas instruções aqui do sofá. Quando você colocou o anjo no topo, olhou para mim e disse: "Vamos batizar nosso bebê de Tiago". Ohh, foi tão meigo…

Harry riu.

— E você chora sempre que recorda isso. Está bem, Gi, eu vou. Tem o espelho por perto né? Pó de flu em lugares estratégicos... — Inclinou-se, beijou-a na testa e afagou-lhe a barriga. — Até, Tiago Sirius. Seja bonzinho com a mamãe. Você é o homem da casa agora.

— Minha mãe vai pular quando souber que vamos dar esse nome ao bebê.

— Gina... Tem certeza que você não se importa, podemos pensar em outro. Para mim é muito importante ter o nome do meu pai, mas não quero impor esse nome. Pode ser Tiago Arthur... Ou, sei lá... Você disse que gostava de Patrick, Matthew...

— Eu amei Tiago Sirius, é uma justa homenagem. E, depois George deu o nome do papai ao filho dele, Freddy Arthur — confirmou Gina. — Até, Harry.

Harry agachou-se perto do sofá.

— Vou ficar pensando em você e no Tiago — jurou. — Cuide-se, Gi.

— Vou me cuidar — prometeu ela, suave. — Não se preocupe.

Harry suspirou e levantou-se.

— Estou indo. Eu te chamo, à noite, pela lareira do hotel.

— Adeus...

Quando Harry saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta, fez-se silêncio, e Gina franziu o cenho.

— Bem, aqui estamos nós, Tiago Sirius. Quer ver Richard Gere? Tiago Sirius… o quê? Seu pai e eu não decidimos como vai ficar todo seu nome completo. Tiago Sirius Weasley-Potter? Que nomão para um garotinho. Oh, bem, há tempo para pensarmos nisso.

Fitou a árvore de Natal.

Se as coisas fossem diferentes, podiam se chamar todos Potter. Uma família. Gina, Harry e Tiago Potter. Uma família. Pai, mãe e bebê. Marido, esposa e filho. Não, não valia a pena debater-se com o que não aconteceria.

Havia decidido que esperaria o bebê nascer para conversar com Harry sobre "eles", isso lhe daria algumas semanas para lhe preparar...

— Não devaneie, Gina — aconselhou-se, e pegou uma revista da pilha a seu lado. — Oh, veja estas delícias de Natal! Esqueça. Vou assistir ao meu filme…

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Gina sorriu ao ver as chamas verdes da lareira sumirem após conversar com Harry. Levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade, estava sentido uma dorzinha enjoada nas costas. Não lembrava quando essa dor havia começado, iria dormir e ela sumiria. Deitou-se, mexeu-se na cama até encontrar uma posição confortável, mas a dorzinha continuava ali. Talvez devesse chamar Hermione. Nhá! Não era para tanto! Se fossem contratações seria mais forte e ainda faltava pelo menos seis semanas para o bebê nascer... Então não devia se preocupar!

_Harry parecera tão satisfeito consigo mesmo_, pensou, fitando a escuridão. Os aurores com quem ele se encontrara haviam aceitado a sugestão dele sobre as novas diretrizes das investigações de Comensais da Morte, um plano bom, considerando que a que não havia nenhuma ameaça eminente no ar.

Contou a Harry tudo o que fizera desde que ele partira, detalhando cada porção de refeição sem sal que ingerira. Mas ocultou a dor incomoda.

Bocejou, sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e adormeceu.

Três horas depois, Gina abriu os olhos e imaginou vagamente por que despertara. No momento seguinte, perdeu o fôlego ante a dor que lhe atravessou o corpo.

Quando a pontada diminuiu, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

O que quer que fosse, acabara. Podia relaxar e voltar a dormir…

— Oh! — exclamou ao sentir outra pontada atroz.

Agarrou-se ao cobertor com força até a agonia terminar e, então, sentou-se na cama. Ao levantar-se, um fluxo de líquido ensopou sua camisola e o carpete.

— Oh, céus, não! — sussurrou. — A bolsa de água rompeu. — Levou a mão à barriga. — Tiago, não, ainda não, querido. É muito cedo. Você não pode chegar ainda. Harry. Oh, céus, Harry, preciso de você. Por favor, Harry.

_Acalme-se Gina, Lumus_ — convenceu-se, enquanto acendia a varinha.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, e pegou o pedaço de espelho. Depois de várias tentativas, lamuriou-se e tentou mais uma vez. Hermione atendeu logo:

— Dra. Weasley.

— Hermione? É Gina. Oh, Hermione, minha bolsa de água se rompeu e estou tendo dores agudas, é muito cedo para Tiago nascer e…

— Calma, calma. Peça a Harry para levá-la ao hospital imediatamente. A gente se encontra lá.

— Harry não está aqui… Teve de ir a Liverpool rápido. Ele não está aqui, Hermione!

— Está bem. Gina, não se desespere, ouviu? Vou mandar uma ambulância mágica aí. É o modo mais seguro. Desfaça os feitiços de segurança para que os enfermeiros possam entrar. Não se incomode em se vestir, apenas troque a camisola. Está entendendo?

— Desfazer os feitiços. Camisola nova — repetiu Gina, assentindo. — Mas e o bebê? Ele não devia nascer ainda, Hermione.

— Tiago obviamente não quer perder a festa de Natal — brincou Hermione. — Vou estar com a equipe especializada em alerta, Gi. Tiago vai receber o melhor atendimento possível, prometo. Agora, se apronte para darmos início ao show.

— Está bem… até.

Gina largou o espelho e abraçou-se quando outra contração começou. Depois que a dor diminuiu, pegou novamente o espelho. Dali a minutos, chorava enquanto Harry se afligia no outro lado:

— COMO ASSIM O BEBÊ ESTÁ CHEGANDO?!

— Harry, o bebê está chegando. Agora. A bolsa de água se rompeu, e Hermione vai mandar uma ambulância mágica, mas estou tão assustada porque ainda é muito cedo. Não está na hora, Harry, ele vai nascer tão pequeno e…

— Gina, tem certeza de que… Ah, raios, claro que tem. A bolsa de água se rompeu. Estou voltando… de algum modo. Vou pegar um avião trouxa, nem que tenha de sequestrar um. Oh, céus, Gi, lamento não estar aí com você. Eu… lamento tanto, Gi! Eu te amo, estarei aí o mais rápido possível, e Tiago vai ficar bem… você vai ver. Eu te amo, Gina, de todo o coração.

— Também te amo, Harry — respondeu Gina, chorando bastante. — Te amo muito. Preciso de você aqui comigo, porque você é minha alma gêmea, este é o nosso bebê, e… apresse-se, Harry. Por favor!

— Estou indo! — exclamou ele, e desligou.

— Seu papai está vindo — murmurou Gina, soluçando. — Ele está a caminho para nos ajudar,Tiago. Desfazer os feitiços. Trocar a camisola. Eu posso fazer isso. E Harry vai chegar… logo. – Pegou sua varinha e concentrou-se nos feitiços...

Quatro horas depois, Harry saía correndo do elevador na ala de maternidade do Hospital St Mungus direto para o balcão de informações. Tinha os cabelos desgrenhados – mais do que o usual — e a camisa para fora da calça, aparecendo sob a jaqueta de inverno.

— Eu sou Gina! — anunciou, sem fôlego. — Não, não é isso. Sou Harry. Harry Potter, e estou aqui. Consegui. Aluguei um jatinho e… Onde está Gina? Preciso vê-la, estar com ela, avisá-la de que estou ao seu lado e… Onde colocaram Gina?

A enfermeira de plantão sorriu.

— Harry Potter??? Calma, papai, ou vai acabar em uma cama de hospital também. — Consultou o livro de registros. — Não tenho nenhuma Gina Potter neste andar.

— Não, não, é Gina Weasley. Minha cunhada é a médica… Hermione Weasley.

— Ah. Sim, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Aqui está ela. — A enfermeira o encarou. — Fique ali na sala de espera, vou informar a Dra. Weasley de que está aqui.

— Mas… — Harry respirou fundo. — Está bem, está bem, mas apresse-se, sim? Por favor!

— Sim, vou me apressar. — A enfermeira indicou a sala de espera. — Vá.

Harry tomou o corredor resmungando. Entrou na sala e estacou tão de repente que quase capotou.

Estavam todos lá. Os Weasley's. Um representante de cada família, mais Molly e Arthur e Andrômeda Tonks.

Com o coração aos pulos no peito, meneou a cabeça, sem fala por um momento. Molly se aproximou e o abraçou.

— Você conseguiu, querido. Isso é maravilhoso, e vai significar tanto para Gina…

— Sabe de alguma coisa? — indagou Harry. — O que está acontecendo? Como está Gina? Ah, onde está Gina? Raios, nunca devia tê-la deixado sozinha. Ela está tão assustada, tão… E o bebê… É tão cedo para Tiago nascer, Molly. Ele vai nascer pequeno e…

— Calma, mano — recomendou Rony, aproximando-se. — Não vai ajudar Gina se continuar nervoso assim. Hermione esteve aqui e disse que a equipe especializada está em alerta para cuidar do bebê assim que nascer. O trabalho de parto está correndo sem complicações. Cara, Hermione está lá... Bom, minha mulher é ótima nesse negócio de trazer bebês ao mundo.

— Mas…

— Harry Weasley? — chamou a enfermeira da porta.

— POTTER! Eu! — gritou ele, voltando-se.

A enfermeira estendeu uma capa verde.

— Não há tempo para vestir a roupa completa. Estenda os braços, vista isto e acompanhe-me à sala de parto. Faltam umas duas contrações para você se tornar papai.

— Oh, céus!

— Vá — incentivou Rony, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Harry mal se lembrava de ter vestido a capa verde e acompanhado a enfermeira apressado. Entraram em uma sala iluminada cheia de gente com roupa branca. Alguém lhe apertou o ombro, sentou-se numa banqueta e viu-se diante de Gina.

— Gi?

Ela voltou a cabeça.

— Oh, Harry… Oh, Harry, você está aqui. — Ergueu uma mão, e ele a agarrou. — Estou tão contente em vê-lo. Não me deixe, Harry, por favor.

— Nunca — afirmou ele, apertando a mão.

— Bem vindo à festa, amigo — saudou Hermione, no comando do parto. — Quase chegou atrasado.

— Ohhh — gemeu Gina, tentando se sentar. Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Gi? O quê? Como?

— Apóie as costas dela, Harry — instruiu Hermione. — Muito bem, Gina, está na hora. Empurre para mim agora, querida. Isso mesmo. Mais um pouco. Pronto… ele… está vindo. Isso!

- Harry... Eu te amo, eu te amo de verdade, não como um amigo... – Gina teve outra contração. – Harry seu desgraçado... Nunca mais vou deixar você me tocar... Seu, seu... Eu lhe odeio!

Hermione sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry.

- Gina... Mesmo que me odeie eu lhe amo, amo muito... E, eu quero me casar com você! – Harry beijou-lhe os cabelos suados. – Por favor, case comigo? Devia ter falado isso há tanto tempo... Antes do Tiago... – Harry calou-se ao ouvir um choro alto e forte.

Dali a um segundo, Hermione pousava o bebê chorão no abdome de Gina.

— Oh, Harry… — Gina chorava ao pegar uma das mãozinhas do bebê. — Olhe para ele. Ele está aqui. Nosso Tiago. Nosso milagre.

Harry parecia espantado, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

— Nosso filho…

— Eu caso... – Gina falou de repente. – Eu caso... Eu nunca devia ter desistido de você!

Um grupo de profissionais se aproximou e levou o bebê embora. Harry ajudou Gina a se deitar e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas e beijou docemente seus lábios.

— Ele é tão pequeno — lamentou Gina, insegura. — E veio tão cedo, Harry, e…

— Dois quilos, duzentos e noventa e sete gramas — informou alguém.

— Fantástico! — Hermione contornou a mesa. — Você foi ótima, Gina.

— E Tiago?

— Ele nasceu com bom peso — afirmou a médica. — A preocupação são os pulmões, porque ele veio muito cedo. Os especialistas vão examiná-lo da cabeça aos pés. Pela chegada barulhenta, diria que os pulmões funcionam bem, mas sempre é bom checar. Teremos um relatório completo em minutos.

— Quantos minutos? — indagou Harry.

— Alguns — rebateu Hermione, sorrindo. — Harry, vá contar a novidade à família enquanto acabamos aqui. Depois poderá ver Gina no quarto.

— Quanto tempo é alguns minutos? — repetiu ele, abobalhado.

— Saia daqui — ordenou Hermione. — Dê um beijo em Gina, agradeça-lhe o filho lindo e vá.

Harry beijou Gina rapidamente nos lábios.

— Obrigado pelo nosso filho lindo e vá. — Meneou a cabeça. — Não me sinto muito bem…

— Mick! — chamou Hermione. — Temos um pai apagando aqui. Ahhh, francamente Harry! Você foi capaz de acabar com Voldemort, mas desmaia no parto de seu filho...

Um auxiliar forte aproximou-se sorrindo e amparou Harry cambaleante. Pendurou-o nos ombros como um bombeiro e deixou a sala de parto.

— Harry! — gritou Gina.

Hermione forçou-a a deitar-se novamente.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Gina. O maior problema será agüentar as gozações. O clã Weasley não vai perdoar. Eu não vou perdoar... — disse estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

— Pobre Harry… Hermione, acha mesmo que Tiago está bem?

— Logo saberemos. Relaxe.

Hermione afastou-se, e Gina voltou a chorar.

— Mas quanto tempo é logo?

Mick depositou Harry na sala de espera, e a enfermeira pediu silêncio quando o grupo vaiou o desempenho do novo papai.

Hermione finalmente apareceu, chamou Harry, que continuava pálido, e prometeu voltar logo para atualizar o resto da família.

No quarto, com Gina já na cama recostada em travesseiros, Hermione contou-lhes que Tiago Sirius era totalmente saudável e estava bem. Permaneceria na incubadora por vinte e quatro horas, apenas por precaução. Explicou ainda que os prematuros perdiam peso a princípio, e que Tiago iria para casa assim que se estabilizasse em pelo menos dois quilos, duzentos e setenta gramas.

— Perguntas?

— Não — respondeu Gina. — Muito obrigada, Hermione.

— Vou informar o pessoal, então. Deixarei que vejam Tiago rapidamente e os mandarei para casa. Harry, você tem dez minutos, e depois Gina vai descansar merecidamente.

Céus, pensou Gina, quando Hermione saiu, declarara seu amor a Harry por um espelho e aceitou se casar com ele em meio a uma contração! Não amor de amigo, mas amor de verdade. E ele também dissera que a amava… Não era assim que ela havia planejado.

Bem, as pessoas faziam declarações estranhas em momentos de estresse…

Oh, céus, a quem estava enganando?

Realmente, estava apaixonada por Harry Potter. Mas ele não podia saber. Isso estragaria a amizade deles, e como criariam Tiago, assim? Não, guardaria o segredo bem fundo no coração. Precisava de tempo, Tiago nasceu antes do previsto, antes do tempo que tinha para se preparar para se declarar para Harry... Mas Harry a amava... Hermione lhe garantiu isso...

— Gi — começou Harry. — Precisamos conversar sobre o que dissemos um ao outro pelo espelho pouco antes, no parto...

— Oh, aquilo — declarou Gina, fingindo descontração. — Não foi uma tolice? Provavelmente, estava sob estresse Harry... Você não imagina a dor que eu senti! — E logo mudou de assunto: — Bem, foi uma noite e tanto, e estou exausta. Fico tão feliz por Tiago ter nascido saudável. Mal posso esperar para segurá-lo e… acho… melhor você ir. — Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_O que estava fazendo... Deixando Harry ir embora novamente?_

Fitou Harry e notou algo no olhar dele. O que seria? Tristeza… dor… naqueles olhos verdes — Potter?

— Bem — começou Harry, suspirando. — Bem, se você quer que eu vá embora, assim… eu vou. Ganhamos um presentão de Natal, não foi? Tiago Sirius… Não discutimos como ficaria o sobrenome. Acho… acho que você gostaria que fosse Weasley. — Pigarreou. — Bem, boa noite, Gina.

Harry apressou-se até a porta, e duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Gina.

— Quero que o sobrenome de Tiago seja Potter... — declarou emocionada. — E quero que o meu sobrenome seja Potter. Quero que todos nós sejamos Potter, uma família. Eu te amo de verdade, Harry, sei que me ama como amiga, companheira, mãe de seu filho… Mas... e como sua amante, sua mulher?

Gina desatou a chorar, e Harry voltou-se da porta.

— Raios, Gina! Não posso continuar guardando isso dentro de mim. – Harry se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. – Eu sei que me ama como seu amigo, seu companheiro, pai do seu filho... Mas, você me ama como seu amante, seu homem?

— Amo... – Gina sorriu. – Desde que ouvi falar em Harry Potter, devia ter uns sete ou oito anos. Meus pais falaram de um garotinho corajoso que podia derrotar um grande bruxo das trevas... Desde aquele dia, o pai dos meus filhos se chamava Harry Potter...

— Eu... – Harry segurou as mãos de Gina e beijou. - Eu te amo tanto Gina... Tive muito tempo para pensar em como lhe diria isso naquele jatinho fretado e… Não me lembro de nada que planejei. Ah, Gi! Você é minha melhor amiga... Mas é também minha alma gêmea, minha cara-metade, a mãe de meu filho e a mulher com quero passar o resto de minha vida. Estou apaixonado por você, Gi, sempre estive, espero que isso não arruíne nossa amizade… Mas sempre amei você…

Lágrimas rolavam no rosto dele e Gina passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dele.

— Também te amo, Harry... — declarou Gina, soluçando. — Estava falando sério... Você é meu melhor amigo, mas também o homem que amo de todo o coração. Estou apaixonada por você, Harry Potter, nunca deixei de estar.

Ele se voltou devagar.

— Repita — pediu, estreitando o olhar.

— Como?

— Não quero alegações do tipo _"oh, eu estava anestesiada"_. Ou ainda, _"Releve, eu estava em estado puerperal"..._

Ela sorriu timidamente.

— Estou apaixonada por você, Harry.

— Hum... Eu esperava algo mais, sabe?

O sorriso dela se alargou...

— Eu te amo Harry... Demais... De verdade.

— Ah, Gi. Isso significa que vai se casar comigo? Ser minha esposa? É isso?

— Sim, sim, sim.

Harry aproximou-se da cama, tomou o rosto de Gina e a beijou. O beijo selava o futuro de ambos juntos, para sempre.

Hermione interrompeu.

— Opa, desculpem-me. Só vim trazer a foto de Tiago, já que ele não pode vir para cá ainda.

Harry endireitou-se e pegou a foto.

— Obrigado, Mione. Veja, Gi, como ele é perfeito.

— É lindo — elogiou Gina.

— Só mais uma coisa — observou Hermione. — Mandaram perguntar como será o sobrenome de Tiago.

— Potter!— responderam Gina e Harry, ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Está bem. Entendi. – Hermione sorriu e continuou. – Tenho certeza que vocês têm muito a conversar, mas já que esperaram tanto tempo, sugiro esperar algumas horas... Gina precisa descansar!

— Ok! Mas, já está convidada para o casamento, será a madrinha de Tiago e do nosso casamento! — completou Harry.

— Francamente!!! Já estava na hora de criarem juízo. Harry, você tem mais um minuto com Gina, vou ficar esperando aqui fora. Antes de ser madrinha, sou a medibruxa de Gina...

Hermione saiu, e Harry sorriu carinhoso para Gina.

— Ela está enganada — contrariou. — Temos uma vida inteira juntos, Gi.

— Sim, temos — concordou ela, com os olhos brilhantes. — Temos toda a eternidade, Harry… juntos.

Harry a beijou mais uma vez e, mesmo contrariado, deixou o quarto de Gina.

*******************************************************************************************************

**N/B: FINALMENTE!!! *entoando um **_**Aleluia**_** e, após, o **_**Hino de Hogwarts**_*** Eu quase fui lá e bati na Gina quando ela teve aquela **_**recaída**_**!!! Ainda bem que ela deu um chutão na Gina tapada!!! E Harry Potter é papai!!!! Ah! Foi lindo, Day!!! Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).**

**N/A: Penúltimo capítulo!!! FINALMENTE, eles se acertaram... Bom, no próximo capítulo temos o casamento desses dois cabeças duras e uma nc para fechar com chave de ouro essa história. Pessoal... não vou falar muito, espero que gostem do capítulo, o próximo é o último (triste por isso, mas feliz por mais um projeto finalizado). Bjs! Muito obrigada, continuem lendo, comentando...**

**Beijos especiais para:**

**Joana;**

**Rairochadel;**

**Nina (não vou esquecer o pedido para DM);**

**Cathy S. Black;**

**Priscila Soares;**

**Grazy Cullen Potter;**

**Marismylle;**

**Nicky Evans; **

**VALEU! Daiana**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XII

- Pronto... – Gina ajeitou com cuidado Tiago no berço. – Bem vindo a sua casa provisória... Mamãe já lhe falou que vamos no mudar? Vamos, daqui a algumas semanas, assim que mamãe e papai casarem e a casa nova ficar prontinha para nos receber...

Tiago já estava com uma semana, tinha sido liberado hoje e todos comentavam que não parecia um bebê prematuro. Gina chegou à conclusão que se tivesse completado a gestação, Tiago teria nascido enorme! Ela fez questão de permanecer no hospital até Tiago ser liberado.

Sorriu ao observar o filho.

- Tiago não tem os seus olhos... – Comentou sentido a presença de Harry atrás dela. – Queria tanto...

- O próximo terá Gi... Mas, na verdade, para mim ele é perfeito! Ele tem os olhos âmbar lindos iguais ao da mãe. – Harry a abraçou.

- Próximo??? Não sei... – Gina sorriu.

Ela e Harry haviam tido finalmente a conversa adiada há seis anos... Um pouco tensa em alguns momentos, mas principalmente esclarecedora. No fim, decidiram casar assim que Gina fosse liberada do resguardo e casa nova estivesse pronta, isso séria em meados de fevereiro...

- Hermione garantiu que você pode engravidar novamente, que os problemas de pressão podem ser controlados e o parto prematuro não se repetirá... – Harry comentou, pois sabia que isso preocupava Gina.

- Harry... Eu sei, quero muito ter outro filho com você, nas não logo, talvez daqui a uns dois anos. Por Merlin, Harry, Tiago acabou de sair do hospital!!! – Gina o segurou pela mão para fora do quarto. – Ah, lembrei de algo... Que história é esse de você ser o dono desse prédio...

- Ah... Quem lhe contou? – Harry ficou vermelho. – Só não queria que você fosse embora... Gina, precisamos passar por tudo isso, tanto tempo... E teria sido tão fácil se a gente tivesse admitido desde o começo que ainda estávamos apaixonados, nos amávamos...

- Fomos muito orgulhosos Harry... – Gina completou. – Só de pensar em tudo que perdemos...

- Esquece... Já acertamos tudo. Assim que Hermione lhe liberar... Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido! – Gina riu.

- Não teremos lua de mel... Não podemos viajar com Tiago e eu não o deixo por nada. Ele mama de duas em duas horas...

- Não me importo com uma lua de mel a três! Mas vamos esperar Tiago estar maiorzinho... – Harry sentou ao sofá e fez Gina sentar em seu colo. – Quem lhe contou do prédio... Hermione??? – ela assentiu com a cabeça - Rony bocudo!

- Mas acho que todos não aguentavam nos ver daquele jeito.

- Rony disse que iria nos enfeitiçar e nos obrigar a se acertar... Nem tinha mais ciúmes de nós dois, porque achava que a gente sofria demais – Harry comentou. – Gina, estava tão na vista assim... Como a gente não viu? Depois o Rony é que leva a fama de trasgo – admitiu com resignação.

- A gente viu sim... Só não admitimos... – deu de ombros – Nos escondemos atrás da nossa "amizade perfeita"! Se não fosse por Tiago... Não sei quanto tempo ficaríamos nessa embolação!

- Não foi por causa do Tiago, Gi... Na primeira oportunidade que tivemos, ficamos juntos e resultou no Tiago, providencialmente. – Harry falou pensativo. – Nossa "amizade" sempre foi diferente da minha amizade com a Hermione, nunca sequer pensei em levá-la para cama... – fez uma careta. – Mas você, todo vez que a via saindo com um idiota qualquer, queria ser _aquele idiota qualquer_, ficava imaginando vocês juntos... – balançou a cabeça freneticamente, para afastar o pensamento nefasto. – Eu queria lançar um _cruciatus_ nele e em mim...

- Comigo não era diferente... Também tinha vontade de azarar todas aquelas vadi.. Er... Garotas... – Gina enfiou os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes de Harry. – Ai, Harry, como a gente foi burro, tonto, lerdo...

- Se você tivesse pedido para eu ficar depois da guerra, eu teria ficado!

- Eu devia ter ido com você! – Gina se aninhou nos braços de Harry. – Nunca devia tê-lo deixado sozinho...

- Eu devia ter lutado por você quando voltei... Fiz tudo errado! - Seus lábios se aproximaram impacientes e ofegantes... - Mas agora... Nunca mais vou deixar você escapar de mim! – Harry a abraçou com força. – Nunca mais...

- Nunca... – Gina repetiu o procurando para mais um beijo. – Eu te amo Harry Potter...

- E, eu amo você... Ginevra Weasley... _Potter_! – Gina riu.

Harry tirou uma caixinha do bolso do jeans e colocou o anel, que um dia foi de sua mãe, no dedo de Gina. O beijo trocado selou os votos de amor, os votos de amizade… Selou o reencontro de almas gêmeas…

_Algumas semanas depois..._

Sem dúvida alguma o sol resolveu contribuir para que o dia fosse perfeito.

Harry estava impaciente a espera de Gina, de tempos em tempos olhava para o relógio e para a entrada da tenda e nada de Gina aparecer...

- Elas sempre se atrasam... – Rony falou solidário.

Tentou se distrair brincando com Tiago, que estava bem quietinho no colo de Molly, mas também não conseguiu se concentrar no filho.

- Meu filho... Gina já vem! Quando eu fui buscar Tiago, ela já estava pronta. – Molly sorriu.

- Se ela já estava pronta porque ela não vem... – Voltou para o lado de Rony impaciente.

- Vamos... – Gina deu uma última olhada no espelho de seu antigo quarto na Toca e sorriu para Hermione. – Nem acredito...

- Harry está em pânico lá embaixo... Ele já esperou muito, ou melhor, vocês já esperaram muito! – Hermione ajudou Gina com a cauda do vestido para desceram as escadas.

Gina fez questão de um vestido tradicional: tomara que caia de cetim branco com delicados bordados no busto que descia justo até seus tornozelos. A única peça mais extravagante era a cauda do vestido de quase três metros. Na cabeça, usava um delicado arranjo de flores do campo, que combinavam com o buque. Harry estava lindo com sua veste de gala negra.

Optaram por uma cerimônia simples e discreta, convidaram somente os amigos mais íntimos, mas era a realização de um sonho. Depois da cerimônia haveria uma recepção e os noivos passariam a noite de núpcias em um hotel e depois iriam para o antigo apartamento de Gina, pois a casa nova ainda não estava pronta "problemas com o carpete", Harry havia comentado dois dias antes. Combinaram em adiar a lua de mel para o próximo ano, agora era praticamente impossível viajar com um bebê de oito semanas.

Gina parou na entrada da tenda e deu o braço para o pai. Hermione se posicionou no altar e todos voltaram os olhares para Gina. Mas ela só tinha olhos para Harry, e ele para ela...

Seus olhares se encontraram, sorriram um para o outro durante toda a cerimônia. E quando o celebrante os declarou como marido e mulher, Tiago soltou um gritinho no colo da avó como se entendesse que finalmente seus pais haviam se casado.

*******

- Harry... Posso abrir os olhos... Harry! – Gina reclamava quando Harry parou o carro.

Desde que haviam saído da Toca, Harry colocou uma venda nos olhos de Gina e não quis falar para onde estavam indo.

- Só mais uns minutos Gi... – Harry envolveu Gina e aparatou.

- Harry, não íamos para um hotel? – Gina questionou, pois esse era o combinado, mas ela tinha certeza que não estavam em nenhum hotel.

Deram alguns passos e quando ela não esperava, ele a pegou nos braços.

- Harry... – Gina protestou, mas em seguida riu e lembrou que havia visto em um filme aquela tradição trouxa. – Mas...

- Nossa casa, Gina! – Harry anunciou colocando ela no chão do hall da entrada e tirando a venda. – Nossa!

Gina olhou em volta: era a casa que ela havia escolhido, a casa que ela havia comprado vários móveis, estava exatamente como ela havia imaginado.

- Harry, ficou perfeita! – Harry a conduziu até a sala, pois Gina não havia estado na casa antes, observou o sofá de couro marrom, as cortinas salmão, as almofadas coloridas, a lareira enorme... Pegou um porta retrato com a foto deles e de Tiago no dia em que o bebê deixou a incubadora. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. – Com certeza, estar aqui é melhor que um hotel!

- Fiz a companhia dos Elfos trabalharem dobrado para a casa ficar pronta hoje... Queria que a casa tivesse perfeita para receber minha família! – Harry falou seguro. – Minha família... Não me canso de repetir! – murmurou baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

Gina enlaçou os braços no pescoço do marido e lhe deu um beijo doce que logo foi aprofundado por Harry.

- Hum... Quero ver como ficou tudo! – Gina se soltou dos braços dele e saiu em direção À cozinha.

- Depois... – Harry a deteve. – Segundo Rony e George, devemos "inaugurar" todos os cômodos da casa... – sorriu malicioso. – Devemos começar pelo nosso quarto, ver se aprovamos o colchão... – e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos entre o pescoço e o queixo de Gina.

- Sim... Gostei dessa ideia. – Gina tirou o arranjo de flores do campo do cabelo. – Temos muito que recuperar...

Harry a empurrou gentilmente em direção a escada, beijando os ombros nus de Gina.

- Não vejo a hora de tirar esse vestido... – Ele sussurrou e Gina sentiu todo seu corpo seu ser invadido por ondas de prazer. – Temos todo o fim de semana para nós

- Tiago... Harry...

- Tiago está bem, querida; esta sendo muito paparicado pelos avôs e padrinhos... – Harry a acalmou. – Hermione garantiu que não será o fim do mundo dar a mamadeira para ele...

- Não sei se deixei leite o suficiente! Quando chega a hora de dar mamar a ele, meu corpo já sabe...

- Hermione mandou um aparelho para você coletar o leite e depois chamamos alguém a lareira pare entregar...

- Meu maridinho pensou em tudo! – Gina sorriu satisfeita quando chegaram à porta do quarto deles. – E por isso que eu amo você! Sempre tão organizado...

- Modéstia a parte... – Harry a beijou rapidamente e abriu a porta do quarto.

Gina ficou encantada com o que viu. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas forravam o chão e a cama, havia rosas espelhadas pelo quarto todo, velas iluminavam o ambiente. Gina circulou pelo quarto, admirando cada detalhe; admirou-se quando viu todas suas roupas no closet, assim como, alguns de seus cosméticos e maquiagem no banheiro.

- Você arrumou tudo sozinho! – Ela perguntou ao perceber que as coisas dele também já estavam ali.

- Sim... Bom, Rony e Hermione me ajudaram... e Monstro.. Queria que tudo fosse uma surpresa para você! – Ela falou a abraçando pela cintura. – Daqui dois dias, Monstro começa a trabalhar, sei que você não gosta muito dessa coisa de cuidar da casa... – Gina fez uma careta ao lembrar que sempre era um sacrifício ter que arrumar o apartamento ou fazer uma lista de compras. – Pensei que talvez Winky pudesse ajudar com o Tiago, mas quis lhe perguntar primeiro!

- Meu marido é perfeito! Como eu fui burra de não querer me casar antes! – Gina falou e Harry soltou uma gargalhada. – Quando voltar a trabalhar, pensamos nisso... Mas o Sr Potter não me trouxe para esse quarto para discutimos sobre a organização da nossa vida doméstica, foi? – sorriu maliciosa.

- Não mesmo... – Harry se aproximou e a beijou, seus lábios pressionaram o dela por alguns segundos, depois ele forçou a passagem com a língua aprofundando o beijo com uma incrível sensualidade.

Ainda se beijando, Harry procurou impaciente o zíper do vestido, ele parou de beijava e puxou vagarosamente o vestido, até esse cair por completo aos pés de Gina.

Gina usava um conjunto de lingerie de seda e renda branca e meias de seda. Se não fosse pelo volume dos seios, seu corpo jamais denunciaria que estava grávida a menos de oito semanas.

Sentindo-se observada, ela intimidou-se e comentou.

- É incrível, mas já perdi todos os quilos que havia ganhando com a gravidez... Só amamentando Tiago... – Gina suspirou. – Seu filho é um anjo, mas dá trabalho... Tem dias que não faço nada a não ser cuidar dele!

- Você está maravilhosa Gina! – sua voz saiu rouca. – Tiago tem sorte de tê-la como mãe! Eu tenho sorte de tê-la como minha mulher e mãe do meu filho...

Harry já tinha se livrado de uma parte do seu traje quando estavam na sala. Então Gina tomou a iniciativa de começar a desabotoar a camisa dele.

Mas estava totalmente sem paciência e arrancou a camisa de dentro das calças fazendo com que alguns botões voassem pelo quarto. Harry a segurou pela cintura e a empurrou delicadamente para a cama fazendo a deitar.

Sem qualquer aviso, Harry se posicionou em cima dela. Ele estava visivelmente excitado, cada célula do corpo de ambos vibrava na mesma sintonia. Gina sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo de arrepiaram quando as mãos de Harry abriram o fecho do sutiã, uma sensação febril tomou conta de seu ventre fazendo com que gemidos escapassem de sua boca.

Harry se livrou do sutiã, depois suas mãos se concentram nas pernas de Gina, com gesto torturante para ambos, ele tirou as meias de seda dela. Depois se afastou um pouco, Gina não conseguiu evitar uma careta de decepção. Harry apenas sorriu e livrou-se do resto de suas roupas e rapidamente voltou para junto da mulher...

Gina suspirou alto com satisfação: aquele homem lindo e maravilhoso era só dela! Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da mulher, Harry a olhou com aqueles olhos verdes estonteantes e sorriu com satisfação ao pensar que aquela mulher linda e encantadora era só sua!

Harry deslizou as mãos pelo seu corpo, parando nos seios dela, com o dedo ele fez o contorno dos mamilos sensíveis. Gina ansiava pelo toque dele, queria sentir os lábios dele ali, mas Harry beijou seu colo, seus braços, depois o ventre...

Somente depois de alguns minutos, seus dedos tocaram os seios novamente, Gina não aguentou e implorou:

- Harry, por favor... Beije-me ai!

Os olhos verdes dele a fitaram sensualmente, e ele acariciou com a língua os mamilos enrijecidos. Gina inclinou-se, como um convite para ele aprofundar o carinho. Harry aceitou prontamente o convite, mordicando e sugando os seios dela.

Gina balbuciava o nome dele, cada toque dele a fazia tremer de emoção. Sem se dar por conta, Harry se livrou da calcinha que ela usava. Corpo a corpo, pele com pele... Aquilo era maravilhoso, e ambos queriam que fosse assim para o resto da vida... Eternamente!

Harry voltou a beijá-la, pressionou os seios sensíveis contra seu peito, suas mãos ávidas a puxaram para mais perto de seu corpo. Gina afastou as pernas, e ele esfregou o corpo rijo contra o dela, causando-lhe uma sensação indescritível de prazer.

- Harry, eu não aguento mais... – Gina suplicou. – Eu quero você

- Agora! – Ele completou. Harry a beijou no mesmo instante que a penetrou. O corpo dela vibrava com pequenos espasmos.

Gina fechou os olhos, mas logo abriu para encontrar os de Harry, instintivamente começou a mover-se e Harry acompanhou...

- Você é só minha! – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido movendo-se freneticamente sob o corpo de Gina e sentido ela arranhar de forma violenta suas costas.

- Sim! Sou sua, sempre fui!

Os movimentos sensuais de ambos os levaram a um clímax explosivo... Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, e Harry beijou suas bochechas molhadas...

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você sair de meus braços! – Harry falou rolando para o lado e puxando Gina para junto de si de forma possessiva.

- E eu não quero sair... – Gina ainda estava entorpecida pelas sensações de prazer. – Só você consegue provocar um terremoto dentro de mim...

Harry sorriu satisfeito em ouvir as palavras de Gina. Deu vários beijos no ombro de Gina, apertando mais ela contra o seu corpo.

- Eu amo você! – Harry sussurrou.

- Eu amo você! – Gina respondeu antes de fechar os olhos e adormecendo em seguida, com a certeza de que Harry estaria do lado dela quando acordasse.

_Dois anos depois_

- Harry... – Gina chamou o marido. – Tá dormindo?

- Hum... Não... Só estou recuperando minhas forças... – Harry falou mordendo o ombro nu da mulher.

Haviam acabado de fazer amor. Um amor sublime, maravilhoso, perfeito... Há dois anos era assim... Perfeito.

- Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar... – Gina falou sorrindo.

- Hum... Ah, já sei... Rony me contou! Hermione tá grávida! – Falou. – Nos seremos os padrinhos.

- Bom, era isso, mas tem mais uma coisinha! – Gina fez com que a mão de Harry descansasse propositalmente em sua barriga. – Sabe... Hoje, quando Hermione me contou do bebê dela, eu fui lá para confirmar uma coisinha...

- Sim... – Harry falou distraído. – Acho que ouvi Tiago chorar...

- Eu não ouvi nada... Harry! – Gina o chamou novamente. – Harry, Tiago vai ganhar um irmãozinho!

Harry ficou estático. Não se mexeu e um sorriso começou a se esboçar em seus lábios.

- Gi... – Harry beijou a mulher. – Eu já disse que lhe amo muito?

- Nos últimos trinta minutos ainda não... – Gina comentou rindo. – Nosso bebê vai nascer na mesma época que o do Rony e da Mione, por isso vou ter que fazer o acompanhamento com outro medibruxo... Mas Hermione garantiu que está tudo bem! Só preciso controlar minha pressão desde o inicio.

- Ah... Gina, você nem imagina como eu estou feliz com essa noticia! – Harry a beijou. – Dessa vez vai ser diferente, vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo!Hum...

- O que foi...

- Acho que teremos que tentar mais vezes... – Gina arregalou os olhos e Harry começou a rir. – Pois teremos outro menino...

- Ah... Hermione me disse que Rony afirmou que o bebê deles será uma menina! – Gina riu. – Mas eu não me importo de ter outra miniatura de você. Na verdade, me sinto incrivelmente satisfeita, de ser a única mulher centro das atenções nessa casa...

- Da minha vida... - Ele completou acariciado o corpo dela de forma sensual.

Gina se contorceu já envolvida pelo prazer que ele lhe proporciona.

Meses depois, Gina sorriu satisfeita ao notar que Alvo tinha os olhos verdes dos Potter´s e era uma miniatura perfeita de Harry.

E, dois anos depois, Harry acertou novamente quando Gina deu a luz ao terceiro filho deles, dessa vez, uma menina igualzinha a mãe.

Gina e Harry compreenderam que, assim como George e todos os Weasley's lhes disseram, eles sempre continuaram sendo o melhor amigo um do outro.

Fim.

----------------------

N/B: Mas foi muito doce essa fic, não? Parabéns, Day! Projeto mais que gostoso! É uma história que a gente acaba de ler com um sorriso bobo nos lábios (confesso que eu quase revelei minha identidade bruxa durante a história para azarar aqueles dois... Potter tapado e Gina teimosa!). Beijos a todos, Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles).

**N/A: Escrever o FIM... foi mais difícil do que imaginava. Pensar que esse ritual não vai mais se repetir toda semana... aiiiii... Bom, só quero dizer que foi um prazer, foi muito bom e algumas vezes complicado adaptar uma história, pois sempre procurei ser fiel a história original, contudo, nos últimos capítulos a história ganhou outros caminhos. Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a história, comentaram, somente leram, riram e se emocionaram... Muito obrigado mesmo! Convido a todos a acompanharem (para os que já acompanham) os últimos capítulos da Incrível Força do Amor e Doces Momentos e para quem gosta de Rony e Hermione, estou pensando em uma história focada nesse casal, só para variar um pouco, mas é projeto para um futuro próximo. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo, esse capítulo não tinha na história original e quis brindá-los com uma nc para fecharmos com chave de ouro. Vou ficando por aqui... Agradeço mais uma vez a todos e espero contar com apoio de todos em uma próxima história!**

**Beijos especiais para:**

**- Minha querida beta Alessandra, simplesmente maravilhosa;**

**- Mickky, demorou mais eles se acertaram, já estava mais do que na hora muito obrigada;**

**- Priscila Soares, kkkkk, pedido de casamento estranho sim, no meio do trabalho de parto, mas foi muito legal, muito obrigada; **

**- Cathy Black, muito obrigada, o capítulo do nascimento do Tiago é um dos meus preferidos, não precisa chorar no casamento nao;**

**- Nicky Evans, com certeza foi um dos capítulos mais marcantes o nascimento do Tiago, engraçado e romântico, muito obrigada;**

**- Rairochadel, kkkkkk, você e a Gina, então aproveita muito o Harry! Muito obrigada;**

**- Marismylle, não chora, eles estão felizes agora, muito obrigada;**

**- Joana, não chore não, finalmente agora ta tudo bem, muito obrigada;**

**Até o próximo... Beijos... DAIANA**


End file.
